A New Life
by Giriko-99
Summary: Jack Darby along with his mother, June, and his friends, Miko and Raf, were captured by M.E.C.H. agents and turned into Cybertronians. It's a new life and as such, new adjustments have to be made. This story is up for adoption. Send me a PM to whoever wants to adopt it. It's still up for grabs for anybody who wants to adopt this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, this is Giriko-99 here. Sorry for the delay because I had a ton of other stuff to do such as going to college orientation, enjoying my summer, and also playing some video games. That aside, this is my first time writing a Transformers Prime fanfic and this idea has been nagging on my head ever since I've read some TFP stories online. Now I'll warn you right now before you begin reading this story's chapter and the future ones to come: this story may end up opening a can of worms and maybe many of you might end up hating on it or whatever but I decided to give this a shot so please bear with me.**

 **I've read a couple of TFP fanfics online and I somehow get the gist of it. But it's my first time so it may not be the best one at all. Be** **warned** **that there might be some mistakes along the way and I probably wouldn't get it right the first time. Such mistakes you'll probably find in this story are the character relationships with one another, misuse of terminology, characters being a bit OOC, etc. It will help me a great deal in the future chapters if you point out the wrong stuff so that I can revise the chapter and I can get it right the second time. After all, that's the kind of man I am.**

 **(A/N: If you guys know this reference, I give you guys a ton of points for that. Hint: It comes from a certain character from a certain anime.)**

 **Now this fanfic is one where Jack along with the others become Cybetronian. Yes I'm one of those readers who love those type of stories and as such, I'm creating one right now. If you have any suggestions for the story, then please leave a review in the review section. If you want to be a beta reader to view my work and help me make the chapters better, then notify me via PM (Private Message for those who don't know the abbreviation of it.).**

 **Also I might be adding some of the canon Autobots and Decepticons into the story as well. I have a few in my head that I plan on placing in the future chapters but if you have any other favorite Transformers from the series that you want me to add, I'll gladly do so. Just give me a list and send it to me via either PM me or leave a comment in the review section for this part.**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** ** _Flames_** **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** ** _Constructive criticism_** **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** ** _offer_** **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Now then I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll see you guys at the other end!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Setting: Jasper, Nevada}**

In a small fast place located in Jasper, Nevada, we find our young protagonist, Jack Darby, leaving the K.O. Burger area after another hard day's work. To many, he's just your ordinary teen living a regular teenage life. Going to school and working at a minimum wage job just like some of the others within his age group.

Or so many people think he does.

What others don't know is that he, along with a few others, got caught in a millennia ongoing civil war from a civilization humanity does not know about. How you may say? Well it started when he met his Cybertronian guardian and lover, Arcee, at the K.O. Burger parking lot. After his shift from that dreadful place, he saw a beautiful navy blue motorcycle parked outside. Being the curious teen he was, he examined the bike, taking in every detail into consideration. Jack even went as far as calling the bike beautiful. As he saddled on the seat, already, trouble found its way to him as two purple and black cars were coming at him in terrifying speeds. The bike turned its rear view mirror a bit to see the incoming pursuers and noticing the young man's fear, the vehicle said to him,

" _Hold on._ "

He was shocked and baffled at what he just heard from the vehicle but did as the vehicle told him to do since he didn't have any other options at the time. The blue motorcycle took sped off taking some twists and turns around the city trying to shake off the ominous pursuers. After a few minutes or so, she was able to maintain a distance but knowing that their pursuers would eventually find them, the navy blue bike told the raven haired teen,

" _I don't exist. If you tell anybody else, I will hunt you down._ "

After the incident, Jack, along with Miko, Raf, and much later, his mother, June, were introduced to the Autobots by their leader, Optimus Prime. Once the wise blue and red mech told the human children about themselves and the reason they were here, he assigned them their Cybertronian guardians. Miko and Raf got along with their respective guardians but the same could not be said for both Jack and Arcee. At first, their relationship was rocky and complicated. The navy blue femme didn't have a positive view on humanity after Cliffjumper's demise and to pair up with the young man immediately wasn't a thrilling idea. She looks at him as an assignment, even going as far as calling him a liability while the latter views the Autobot SIC as a cold and harsh guardian who just begrudingly accepted the pairing.

Through many trials and tribulations, the two constantly butted heads at each other trying to think of a best way to handle a situation. Although the Cybertronian femme didn't want to admit it at the time, her respect for her human charge grew. The way he handles a situation with utmost caution and being able to come up with a solution in a level headed manner made her think twice about her previous notions of the boy. Even the hard ice encasing her spark melted off.

Time passed and the cold femme accepted her raven haired companion as her permanent partner. The two went through so many adventures together. Their encounter with Airachnid in the Oregon forest, the Unicron ordeal, going in Cybertron to Vector Sigma's place so that they can retrieve the Prime's lost memories. As the two continued to spend more time with each other, their relationship deepens. At first, it was a professional one, just partners looking after one another. Nothing more nothing less. But as they continued to either go on missions together or have a nice drive out in the desert at night, Jack's feelings for Arcee grew from simple friendship to love.

However, Jack bottled up his feelings for the beautiful femme. It wasn't because of fear that if he confessed his feelings to Arcee and once they establish themselves as a couple, the Decepticons would use it against them whenever the opportunity arises. Rather, he feared something else.

Rejection.

He knew that Arcee deserved somebody better than just a human being. But even if the two were together, would they be compatible enough to have children and grow a family? However, compatibility isn't what he was worried about. Life expectancy is also another thing he considered. Humans have very short lifespans compared to Cybetronians who lived for hundreds of years. Almost to the point of immortality so to speak. He'll be lucky if he reached the age of 90 or even a hundred with the way he's living his life right now. Also the raven teen didn't even want to imagine what her reaction would be the moment he's in his deathbed ready to depart from his earthly life onto the afterlife.

 **(A/N: Sorry if the history summary isn't really that great. I know you guys understand what went on in the series so correct me if I'm either wrong or missed out some parts. Also I wanted to do a little background information just to start somewhere. Plus with you readers loving a Jack and Arcee pairing fanfic, I decided to use the tiny bit of history to establish an intimate relationship between the two. So anyways, on to the story.)**

"Man today is not my day. Arcee is not in the garage this morning due to an energon signal popping up. I messed up some orders today due to staying up all night just trying to finish up some missing assigments. Top it all off, that fragger Vince decided to complicate matters and complained to my boss about 'messing' up his order. Thankfully it's Friday so I have the weekend to look forward with Arcee." Jack hopped on his bike and pedaled his way home. It was late at night so there weren't many cars driving by. As he continued to go home, all of a sudden, a pair of bright flashing lights shined on the boy. Jack stopped and shielded his eyes preventing himself from getting blind. He wasn't sure what happened exactly but all he can remember is his world going black. Before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice of a man tell him,

"Time to bring you back to base, young man." he closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him.

* * *

 **{Setting Change: M.E.C.H. Alaska Secret Base}**

"Jack. Jack honey wake up."

The young man slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother looking over him with a worried expression.

"(Groan) What just happened?" asked Jack. As he slowly got up, he saw Miko and Raf with his mom as well. He was wondering why they're with her until he took a good look around his surroundings. The room they were in pretty much a cell albeit bigger to fit at least four occupants in. The Japanese exchange student then answered him.

"We got captured by M.E.C.H. operatives that's what happened." Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Knowing that they're in M.E.C.H.'s clutches, their leader, Silas, would no doubt try and use whatever sick experiment he has concocted in his mind and turn into robotic freaks. Or somewhere similar along those lines.

"H-how did they capture you guys?" asked Jack.

"Well Raf and I were hanging out at my place since the 'Bots are out there doing some energon scouting. Raf's parents and my host parents wouldn't be home until midnight so we had the house to ourselves. Then a black car came up the driveway and a man wearing what appears to be a black jacket and black dress pants knocked on our door. The rest, you can figure it out on your own." explained Miko.

"I was kidnapped around the time I was done with my shift at the hospital. Just as I was halfway home, a car came out of nowhere and nearly crashed at my side. Of course I gave the driver a piece of my mind and he apologized. I was really tired after my shift so I just accepted the apology. When I was about to get in the car, the man suddenly came up behind me and placed a cloth with chloroform over my mouth and everything went black for me. Next thing you know, I'm here with the other children."

Just as he was about to say anything else, a group of soldiers, about four of them, came in to the cells armed with automatic rifles.

"Silas wants to see you and no funny business." he said gruffly. Knowing that they can't outrun them since they'll just gun them down, they complied without any resistance. Unlocking the cell, the four prisoners went out one by one.

"Alright follow me." the soldier said after he locked the cell. The group then followed him and for a few minutes, they walked through some hallways until they stopped in front of a door with a keypad at the side. Approaching the keypad, he typed a certain code in which automatically opened up the doors revealing a room with Silas with his back turned to them. Turning around to the sound of the door opening, he saw his guests arriving on time.

"Sir. We brought in the test subjects for the procedure." reported the soldier. The children, along with June, widened their eyes when they heard the soldier said "test subjects".

"Test subjects? Procedure?" Miko whispered to Raf, confused as to what the soldier just said to Silas.

"I don't know what procedure he's talking about but I know it's not gonna be good." replied Raf in a hushed tone.

"Excellent work. Now then, stay outside until further notice." the soldiers left, leaving Silas to deal with the prisoners.

"I apologize if I suddenly invited you to my lovely company. While the welcoming isn't cozy and all, I have to make due with what I have." Miko just snorted at Silas but didn't say anything. June held her shoulder with her hand and shook her head telling her not to instigate the man any further.

"Silas, why did you capture us and my mom in the first place? If you think we're going to tell you about the Autobot base, then you're wrong." said Jack as he glared at the man with a cold look. The M.E.C.H. leader just laughed which confused the others at his reaction. After he calmed down, he explained his motives to the four captives.

"I'm not asking you about the location of the Autobot base, Mr. Darby. Rather, you along with your mother and friends are here for a different reason."

"And that reason is?" asked Jack.

"Why to turn you four into Cybertronians just like your Autobot friends!" Their eyes widened at his declaration. He's going to turn them just like their Autobot allies?! But how could he be able to do so with the limited Cybertronian technology M.E.C.H. has?

"But isn't that impossible to turn humans into Cybertronians?" noted Raf.

"Impossible at first but not anymore as it was all thanks to Airachnid. Before she went back into the Decepticon ranks, she gave M.E.C.H. some Cybertronian bodies. Those she deemed as 'clutter' in her ship. Anyways, it was thanks to her that I was able to research and take notes fully on them. While my former colleague is not with us anymore the help she has given us is more than enough for me to achieve M.E.C.H.'s true goals. And that's where you my friends come in to the picture." Silas tapped into his comms and gave out his command to the soldiers outside the room.

"Time to escort them into the lab."

Immediately after he said that, the soldiers appeared once again and did as Silas instructed. Walking through the large hallway, they stopped in front of two large silver metallic doors. Silas went up to the keypad and again typed a code in it. Once the green flashing words "ACCESS" glowed brightly, the doors retracted and the four prisoners were shocked at the sight before them.

The lab was large, large enough for a Cybertronian to fit in with ease. On the left side of the lab, there were four large berths containing bodies of Cybertronians of different frames and sizes strapped to them. They appear to have a dark gray, almost to black color to it although you couldn't really distinguish the color difference from afar.

"W-who are they?" Jack stuttered at the sight before him.

"Does it matter who they are? I mean they're quite amazing aren't they? You should feel honored about this. You're going to be the first to partake in my project I call Project: CHIMERA."

"Honored?! You think we're _honored_ to be your little guinea pigs for your sick ass experiment?! You think we're _honored_ to have ourselves transported to these offline bodies that spider witch brought in for your sick dream?! No way in hell am I at all!" Miko yelled at the man but the M.E.C.H. leader just ignored her. Turning around to his soldiers, he ordered,

"Strap them to the gurneys."

With that said, each soldier grabbed a prisoner and placed them on their gurney. Miko and Jack tried to wriggle their way out of their captor's grip but it only made them tighten their hold. Raf and June didn't resist knowing it would be futile to try and fight them. Once each of them were restrained, the soldier went over to a table with wheels attached to it. He saw surgical tools displayed on it along with four syringes containing clear liquid in the tubes.

"Everything is ready sir. Waiting on your go."

"Ah but before we begin such a process, I want to give my Autobot friends a little preview for what's to come in their way." With that, Silas motioned one operative to establish a connection between their base and the Autobots. It took a minute or two for the operative to connect the two bases but once he was able to do so, the large screen that was placed in the center of the lab flashed the image of Optimus Prime along with the other Autobots in base.

"Greetings Optimus Prime and Autobots." Silas greeted the red and blue leader with a sinister grin. Before Optimus could speak up, Ratchet interjected and heatedly asked the M.E.C.H. leader,

"How were you able to establish a connection between our bases? You don't even know the location of it."

"That my friend is something I can't share. After all a magician never reveals his secrets. But that's not the point why I contacted you in the first place. You see, I have a little present to show you..."

The screen twisted itself to the direction of Jack, Miko, Raf, and June strapped to their gurneys, struggling against the straps while they saw the bodies of offlined Cybertronians strapped to the berths. The Autobots were shocked and enraged at the man for what he's going do to their human allies. Optimus, while appearing stoic although he too is enraged, ordered in a calm but firm voice,

"Release them at once Silas for they are not your test subjects. They do not have any valuable intel that would be of use to you." Silas shook his head.

"No can do Optimus You see if I'm ever going to have an edge in this three sided war, I need some efficient soldiers and as such, your allies are the perfect ones. So take a good look at them once more because the next time you see them, they'll be different. They'll be fighting on a different banner."

"Silas I swear to the Allspark, if you ever take off a single hair on any of them, you'll regret the day you're ever alive." Arcee threatened the evil man while at the same time she was worried for her human lover. If anything were to happen to him, she wouldn't handle it anymore. She already lost two partners in the course of the war and she can't lose another. Most especially the man whom she came to love. The man just laughed at her threat but once he composed himself he told her,

"Rest assured, we'll make sure your companions are safe. Anyways, I have a schedule to keep so farewell for now, Autobots." with that, the connection ended.

"Sir was it wise for you to aggravate them?" asked one of the scientists.

"Don't worry about such petty worries. Begin the process for I don't want the Autobots to catch us in the middle of our project." The soldier nodded and motioned his other comrades to grab a syringe and sedate the patients. Once every soldier grabbed one, they went over to their respective prisoner. Placing the needle at their necks, Jack, Miko, Raf, and June started to lose consciousness until their worlds went dark. Seeing them sedated, Silas then ordered the soldiers,

"Begin the procedure. Make sure every little step isn't missed out." with that, the soldiers went to work.

* * *

 **{Setting Change: Autobot Outpost Omega-One}**

"Arrghh! That slagger! When I get my hands on him, he'll regret the day he's ever alive!" Arcee screamed in frustration as she punched the base's wall with her servo.

"Arcee, if you keep on yelling out your frustrations, I can't focus on decoding the frequency." said the annoyed medic as he went back to work. The blue femme wanted to yell at him but she knew the medic was right so she begrudgingly complied to his request. For a few minutes, the Autobot base was silent except for Ratchet who was working on tracing the signal. Arcee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Bumblebee just stood there at the other side of the room in silence while Optimus stood at the center of the base behind the old medic as he watched the screen, hoping for a signal to pop up so that they can rescue their human allies.

"Ratchet have you found their base yet?" Arcee asked as she couldn't bear the silence anymore.

"Still trying to but this blasted Earth tech is taking so much time for me to decode the signal. All I can say is, they're located somewhere in the outskirts of Alaska." grumbled Ratchet as he went back to work. The blue femme gave out a defeated sigh as she really wanted to find that bastard Silas and tear him to pieces for what he has done to Jack and the others. But she was also worried that she may lose him forever. The flashbacks of her unable to save Tailgate and Cliffjumper triggered in her processor making her whole frame shake in fear. If history repeats itself again, she wouldn't know if she can be able to continue fighting this war.

"Don't worry about it 'Cee. Once we find their base, we'll get them outta there." Smokescreen, noticing Arcee's dilemma right now, placed a comforting servo on the femme's shoulders which made her smile at him.

After a few minutes a beeping sound echoed. Members of Team Prime looked up to see a flashing dot blinking on the screen. The medic immediately locked onto the coordinates and sent it to each individual. Once they got it tracked, the orange and white medic opened up a groundbridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded and the rest transformed into their alt-modes. As they entered in one by one, Arcee's last thoughts were of Jack.

" _Hold on there partner, we're getting you and the others out. Just hang on tight._ "

* * *

 **{Setting Change: M.E.C.H. Alaska Secret Base}**

Just as the experiment was done, Silas marveled at the beauty of his accomplishment. On the berths were the former humans, Jack, June, Miko, and Raf, sleeping peacefully. Those gray offline frames were now replaced with color as they were brought to new life.

"Men we just accomplished Project: CHIMERA. Say hello to M.E.C.H.'s future soldiers."

"What do we do about the bodies sir?" asked one of the operatives. Just as he was about to say an order, Silas' comms opened up hearing a frantic soldier calling out to him.

"Sir! The Autobots are here! They've breached through the main entrance!" the soldier yelled as the sound of blaster fire and gunfire echoed in the line. Then after a few minutes the line went dead. Silas was shocked that the Autobots were able to find their base even though it was supposed to be off the radar. Perhaps it was probably the last phase of the experiment that the energy shield around them dissipated due to the amount of energy to bring the offline bodies back to new life.

"Their cutting our forces down. We have to retreat or they'll kill us!" reported the soldier in the lab to the leader. Silas clenched his hands into fists in frustration that he wasn't able to use his successful tests subjects as his puppets to destroy both the Autobots and Decepticons. Releasing a frustrated sigh, he gave out an order to his soldiers,

"Abandon the base. It's time for a tactical retreat."

"What about the subjects sir?" asked another soldier.

"No time for that! It'll be too much baggage for us to carry and it will slow us down during our retreat. Besides, now that we have the experiment executed perfectly, we can continue Project: CHIMERA at a later time. Now follow my orders or you'll be receiving a bullet in your head!"

The soldiers didn't say another word as they left the lab, not wanting to be at the receiving end of either the Autobots' or their leader's wrath.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were pushing forward as M.E.C.H. soldiers continued to give up more ground. Most of them fled in terror since they didn't want to die but the few that stayed foolishly resisted the Autobots and continued to hold their ground. Suffice to say, they received a good energon bolt straight through them.

"That's right you coward lumps of meat! Ya better retreat!" Bulkhead taunted at the sight of M.E.C.H. soldiers retreating the base.

"Now that they're out of the way, we should find out where our friends are located." said Smokescreen.

"During the fight, I detected some Cybertronian signals coming from a room two floors above us. It's faint but still alive." Arcee reported to Optimus.

"Then we must go. The possibilities of our human friends being detained there is high."

The members of Team Prime followed the signals and found themselves face to face with two large metallic doors. Bulkhead shifted his servo into his trademark mace and threw a powerful punch. The metallic doors flew in the room, knocking down some equipment in the process. The 'Bots came piling in the room with their blasters primed and ready. Receiving no resistance, the team spotted four Cybertronians strapped to their berths in stasis mode.

The first was a biege and orange mech. He's around the size of Bumblebee but a couple inches taller. On his face plate was a visor that covers the optics area and his chest sports a car-frame hood with four headlights, two on each side. Right around the shoulder area are two wheels and another two wheels around the ankles. On his helm were what appears to be three triangular spikes with one on top of the other giving off a spiky-hair like structure to it.

Next to the orange and biege mech is a femme with a black and pink color scheme. She's around Bulkhead's height but shorter and her frame more womanly. Two wheels are located underneath her arms and another pair are located behind her legs. Behind her back are what appears to be mini-wings and her shoulders sported car doors. Around the chest area is a modified hood which forms her breast plate. Around the head area, pink armor with a boomerang shape is placed above the optics and juts outward at the end. She also has another pair of those around her cheek area. Overall, she's a beautiful femme.

 **(A/N: Miko's Cybetronian is based off from Astrea's form in Transformers Universe but with different color scheme of course. If you don't know who Astrea is, just type it on Goggle and you'll see her there. So there you have it.)**

The third Cybertronian is a teal and silver colored femme. She's roughly around Ratchet's height but shorter. Her upper back contains a pair of wheels while the other pair was around the heel area of her feet. Her chest has a modified vehicle hood forming her breast plate. Around her waist is a pair of doors that forms what appears to be a skirt of some sort along with another pair of smaller doors behind the shoulder plates giving off the appearance as wings. She has three spikes on her head with the large one at the center and two smaller ones at the sides.

Last but not least is the black, silver mech. He's around the size of Smokescreen. On his chest is the hood of a car with headlights and attached behind his shoulders are jet wings. His upper back has two wheels while the other pair are connected to the sides of the shoulder plating. Underneath the arms are small protrusions which appear to be small blades and some silver plating covered some areas of the frame while spots of blue light glowed around the frame area. His helm three silver spikes, a large one on the forehead part of the helm and two larger ones on the cheek plates.

 **(A/N: If you want to know about Jack's Cybetronian form, click on the cover image of the story. However, I altered a few details as I mentioned in the description above. Anyways, on with the story.)**

There was one sight, however, that made them freeze in their spot. Next to the berths of the Cybertronians were the lifeless bodies of their human allies. Strapped to their gurneys, the four bodies had big but not overly large holes where their hearts are located.

"This can't be happening..." was all Bulkhead could say as he slowly freed Miko from her restraints. The lively girl that filled the wrecker's spark with life and fun was no longer alive anymore.

"Oh Raf..." Bumblebee beeped sadly as he held Raf dearly in his servos. The boy that he viewed as a little brother is killed by that insane man. Now who will be able to play racing video games with him or have somebody to chat with?

But the one that was struck with the most grief is Arcee. Freeing the restraints from both Jack and June, she held them in her servos gently. June was like the mother she never had and whenever she had some troubling matters that bothered her, she usually talked to June about it.

Jack, on the other hand, she felt her spark crushed into millions of fragments. Her human charged and partner who wormed his way into her spark and melted the ice encasing it has been taken from her. What made her spark ache in pain even more is the fact that her feelings for her human charge grew to love. Unknown to the young man, she too has been feeling this strange yet pleasant feeling whenever her optics landed on the raven haired teen. Whenever she isn't spending time with him, her mind drifts off to the visions of her and Jack somehow raising a family together. No war, no killing, no more violence. A simple life with her beloved husband and Sparkmate along with her sparklings.

Is this what it meant to to experience this type of emotion? But now she can't dwell upon it anymore as she now she lost her object of affections by the hands of a evil terrorist just to achieve some sick goal. Energon tears trickled down her beautiful chrome face as she couldn't hold back the anguish cries of sorrow any longer.

"Sorry if this is a bad time to ask this, but what about the Cybertronians restrained on the berths and in stasis mode?" Smokescreen quietly asked Optimus.

"Free them from their restraints. After that, we'll transport the bodies of our fallen allies back to base with us. They deserve a proper burial for the sacrifices and risks they did to help is aid in our times of need."

Smokescreen nodded and went over to the berths and freed them from their bonds. Seeing that they were freed, Optimus gently commanded his team to help him carry the sleeping Cybertronians. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead lent their leader a hand while Arcee carried the bodies in her servos.

The team left the base and were out in the Alaskan snowy landscape. Optimus, using his free hand, tapped into his comms and contacted Ratchet.

"Ratchet this is Optimus. Requesting a ground bridge over." No longer than a minute, an emerald vortex showed up. One by one, the 'Bots entered in the ground bridge and in their base.

When the last one Autobot was in, Ratchet closed off the bridge and turned around. His optics widened when he saw Optimus, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee carrying some Cybertronians. They even became wider when he saw what Arcee was craddling.

Shaking his shocked stupor, he focused his attention on the situation at hand.

"Those who are carrying Cybertronians, place them on the medical berths so that I can examine them to check for any external and internal injuries. Arcee, place the bodies of our human companions on the medical table so that I can examine them and give an autopsy report to Agent Fowler."

They didn't say a word and followed the medic's orders. Arcee gingerly placed them on the medical table while the others placed the Cybertronians on the berths. Ratchet examined the Cybertornians first. Grabbing a tablet like device, he scanned each and every one of them from head to toe twice before looking over at the results. His optics widened at the sight of what he's reading. Optimus caught his baffled expression so he asked him,

"What is the matter old friend?" asked Optimus.

"I-impossible...This can't be...hold on let me do this again. There must have been some sort of glitch in this device." So the old medic went over to the sleeping Cybertronians and scanned them again. The results came out the same as last time. Ratchet muttered something incoherently but only the words "Impossible" and "How in the Allspark can this happen?" came out from his mouth.

"Um what's the matter Doc? Is everything okay?" Bulkhead asked him. Ratchet ignored the nickname he hates and answered his question.

"I don't think you're going believe this but when I was scanning the bodies of these Cybertronians, the results were quite shocking. The device told me that these two mechs and femmes are Jack, Miko, Raf, and June."

This shocked the rest of the 'Bots. These Cybertronians are their human charges Optimus assigned them to protect ever since day one?

"But that's impossible! M.E.C.H. doesn't have the capabilities of turning humans into Cybertronians! Their technology is limited to achieve such a goal!" Arcee said in a strong loud disbelieving voice. Just as Ratchet was about to retort, a young male voice groaned out.

"Man can't you keep it down?! My head felt like Vince and Megatron were using me as a punching bag."

Everybody in the room turned their optics to the black, red, and silver Cybertronian. As the mech regained his bearings, he looked to the Autobots and with a sheepish smile he greeted them.

"H-hey guys. Long time no see. I know you won't believe me but its me Jack."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And there you have it. My first chapter of this fanfic. I know it's not the best in the world but I tried to make it as reasonable and readable as possible.**

 **Anyways, if there's any mistakes that you spotted, shout it out in the review section. Constructive criticism is allowed in this piece of work, no flames. If you want to bash, then I suggest you get outta here and go find some other story to read.**

 **That aside, I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you in the next one. Stay classy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N:**

 **This is your author Giriko-99 and welcome back to another chapter of my lovely story "A New Life". I read the comments and most of you guys loved the story so thank you guys for the support!**

 **Now I'll try and upload as much chapters as I can but I won't make any promises. After all, college is hectic and I need to focus more on my studies. So please bear this bit of inconvenience if you may.**

 **But before we get into the story, I just want to ask you guys, what Autobot and Decepticon mechs and femmes should be added in the story? Now of course we'll have Elita-One because I know that there are some Elita-One fans out there so you'll see her eventually but I really want to know the Cybertronians you want to appear in this story.**

 **Let's place that A/N aside and without further ado, let's get to it and I'll see you at the other end!**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** ** _Flames_** **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** ** _Constructive criticism_** **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** ** _offer_** **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on "A New Life"}**

 _"What is the matter old friend?" asked Optimus._

 _"I-impossible...This can't be...hold on let me do this again. There must have been some sort of glitch in this device." So the old medic went over to the sleeping Cybertronians and scanned them again. The results came out the same as last time. Ratchet muttered something incoherently but only the words "Impossible" and "How in the Allspark can this happen?" came out from his mouth._

 _"Um what's the matter Doc? Is everything okay?" Bulkhead asked him. Ratchet ignored the nickname he hates and answered his question._

 _"I don't think you're going believe this but when I was scanning the bodies of these Cybertronians, the results were quite shocking. The device told me that these two mechs and femmes are Jack, Miko, Raf, and June."_

 _This shocked the rest of the 'Bots. These Cybertronians are their human charges Optimus assigned them to protect ever since day one?_

 _"But that's impossible! M.E.C.H. doesn't have the capabilities of turning humans into Cybertronians! Their technology is limited to achieve such a goal!" Arcee said in a strong loud disbelieving voice. Just as Ratchet was about to retort, a young male voice groaned out._

 _"Man can't you keep it down?! My head felt like Vince and Megatron were using me as a punching bag."_

 _Everybody in the room turned their optics to the black, red, and silver Cybertronian. As the mech regained his bearings, he looked to the Autobots and with a sheepish smile he greeted them._

 _"H-hey guys. Long time no see. I know you won't believe me but its me Jack."_

* * *

 **{Present Time: Autobot Outpost Omega One}**

The Autobots just stared at the mech for a long time trying to take in what he said. If what Ratchet and this Cybetronian claiming himself to be the human they once knew are correct then that means the other three Cybetronians they brought in must be their human charges as well. Just as anybody was about to say something, they saw the other three Cybertronians stirring up from their stasis mode.

"Oh what just happened?" groaned out the pink and black femme.

"Man it felt like a train just ran me over." said the orange and biege mech.

"I feel the same way." the teal and silver femme agreed to the mech's earlier statement.

As the three got their bearings back together, they looked around to see themselves back in the Autobot base instead of the M.E.C.H. base in Alaska. Turning their heads around, they saw their Autobot friends and allies looking at them as if they saw something shocking.

"Um is there anything weird on my face?" asked the pink femme. Jack sighed as he ran his servo down his faceplate.

"Miko look at yourself for a minute. Notice anything strange?" The hyperactive girl look down at herself and what she saw made her optics grow to the size of dinner plates. Instead of skin and muscle, she's replaced with metal plating and circuitry.

"Whoa. So I'm now an Autobot? Sweet! This is a dream come true!" Miko exclaimed excitedly. Jack, Raf, and June just shook their heads at the girl for her typical reaction. When Miko said that, all doubts were erased from the Autobots.

"Yup that's Miko alright. So I'm guessing the orange and brown mech is Raf while the teal and silver femme is June and the black, red silver mech is Jack right?" said Bulkhead making the three nod their helms at him. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that Smokescreen brought up something that garnered the attention of the Autobots.

"Sorry to ruin the happy reunions but here's what I'm curious about. How were they able to turn you guys like us?"

"I think I may have a theory." said Raf as he approached the table displaying their bodies examining it more closely. Everybody else turned around and looked at the young bot in question.

"The man himself did say Airachnid helped them out before she went back to the Decepticons. During her time, she may have provided them some Cybertronian technology from some sources that neither we nor Megatron knew about. Where? I'm not sure. However as I look closely at our bodies, I noticed that he opened up the place where our heart would be located and used some sort of machine to convert it to sparks. Once the sparks are formed, he placed it back into our new bodies and shocked it again to give it life. And here we are, reborn into a new body."

The Autobots nodded in agreement seeing that Raf's theory is reasonable and sound.

"Now that they're Cybertronians just like us, are we gonna recruit them in our ranks and send them out in battle?" Smokescreen asked them.

"I believe so. After what Silas did to them, the only option left is to train them and learn how to defend themselves." Bumblebee said in beeps and whirs. All three, minus Raf, were baffled that they can understand him.

"Yo I can totally understand what Bee just said." commented Miko.

"Strange. All those beeps, whirs, and clicks just sounded like English to me." said June which Jack just nodded in agreement. It was then that Ratchet came in and explained to their former humans, now Cybertronians, why that's the case.

"The reason you can understand him is because Bumblebee is talking in Cybertronian language. Thanks to the translator program in your systems, you can understand all languages, whether human or alien. How Raf was able to understand Bee when he's human is beyond me."

"Whoa that's really cool!" Miko said with a grin plastered on her face as the others nodded in agreement with her. June, however, frowned and wasn't really enthusiastic about the Scout's suggestion. Although the kids have helped their guardians out in battle, they are not ready for war yet.

"Absolutely not! The children are too young for battle and I'm not a fighter type myself. They could possibly get hurt or even worse!"

"I have to agree with Ms. Darby on this one Arcee." said Ratchet. It was then Miko added her next two cents.

"But do we have any more options left? Let's see here. First, we got kidnapped and turned into Transformers by that insane man Silas because he wanted to achieve his sick little project called Project: CHIMERA. We can't go back living like humans because Doc bot over there mentioned about holograms wasting energon quickly. Also the Autobots need us. Ever since day one when we met the Autobots, we knew the risks that would come our way but we didn't retreat. We stick together like a family. True, we helped you out in any way we can but with our new bodies and being reborn just like you guys, you definitely need some new fresh recruits to ease up on the stress you're shouldering. Man power is limited around here and even if you radioed some Autobots to help us, they're probably galaxies away from Earth."

"Miko does have a point there." Bulkhead pointed out which earned nods of agreement from Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee. Optimus didn't say anything as he pondered on the words everybody said right now. He was relieved that their human charges are alive and well but was troubled and disturbed at what Silas did to them. He agreed with June and Ratchet on their part about preventing the children fighting along their side but he also agreed with Miko about help being limited around here. After a few minutes of silence and contemplation, he turned to Jack and asked him,

"What do you say about this Jackson?" Jack took a minute to ponder things over. After a few moments of silence, he gave his answer to the wise Autobot leader.

"Well I don't think we have a choice now do we? I mean we're gonna be stuck like this forever and with the Decepticons still wreaking havoc on Earth, you need all the men you can get to stop them. Plus M.E.C.H. now has the capabilities to add more people into their forces to make this war complicated and hard to fight. Count me in."

"If Jack's in it, then so am I. You're not gonna place me on the sidelines when there's 'Cons and M.E.C.H. creeps to smash." Miko declared making the rest of the others, shake their helms at her reaction. Optimus just appeared stoic and nodded his head while Bulkhead, who was smiling at her statement, knew the Decepticons and M.E.C.H. are sorely screwed once they pick a fight with her.

"Well I'll join in since Ratchet can't be the only one manning the tech around here by himself." Raf chimed in.

"I'm not much of a fighter but and additional medic for the team wouldn't hurt so much." June added.

"Very well then. We will begin training tomorrow but for now, let's rest. You all deserve it."

The Autobots left the main terminal and showed them where their quarters are situated. Once they got settled in, they went to their own quarters. Jack got on his berth and went into recharge mode, saving his energy for the training that is to come.

* * *

 **{The next day...Autobot Boot Camp}**

The next day came and the rest of the Autobots came in to help train the new recruits. Before starting, however, the Autobots buried the bodies into into one of the canyons around Nevada. It was a strange feeling to see your dead corpse be buried while you're inhabiting another body. Once it was over, Agent Fowler came in the base to gather the weekly reports of what they're doing and also if any Decepticon or M.E.C.H. activities happened during the week. He looked up and was quite surprised to see four new Cybetronians with the rest of Team Prime.

"New recruits Optimus?" asked Fowler. Before the Autobot leader could respond, Smokescreen beat him to it.

"Actually they're Jack, Miko, Ms. Darby, and Raf." This made the agent's eyes widened in bafflement. He wasn't really sure how to respond so the only words that left his mouth were,

"Huh?"

"You might want to sit down for this." So Smokescreen explained the whole situation of how their human charges were having some sort of

"So let me get this straight. Jack, Ms. Darby, Miko, and Raf were kidnapped by M.E.C.H. soldiers and Silas was the one that turned you guys into Cybetronians by placing your hearts into some kind of machine that can convert it into sparks?" the special agent reiterated what Jack along with the others just mentioned a while ago.

"That's the theory behind it." said Raf making the special agent ran his hand down his face.

"(Sigh) Sweet Lady Liberty. Well I'll have to explain this one to my superiors but I'll keep the experiment process to ourselves. Were you able to stop him?"

"Nope. Escaped the base the moment we came in knocking" replied Smokescreen.

"Figured as much. Looks like this won't be the last time we're gonna see M.E.C.H. Placing that aside, what do you guys have in mind for for the four of them?"

"Place them in the Autobot ranks and send them out to combat minus June of course since she's more of a medic than a fighter. It's too late to revert them back to normal so the least we can do is to help them adjust to this new lifestyle. Plus we need all the help we can get to prevent this war in becoming a three sided one. We don't need M.E.C.H. on our long list of enemies to watch out." replied Arcee.

"Not a bad idea. A few extra hands wouldn't hurt. I'll see if I can make some connections to give your friends some alt-modes. Just you know...make you guys follow the 'Robots in Disguise' policy. Anyways, have you been able to detect any Decepticon activity lately?" said Agent Fowler.

"None so far Agent Fowler. The 'Cons haven't been on our radars for a while but they might be planning on something big for all we know." said Bulkhead.

"That doesn't bode well for us. Like I said, I'll start calling some car companies and military personnel to see if they can provide some vehicles for our young friends. Good luck to you guys." Fowler turned around and left the base.

"Alright then. Welcome to Autobot boot camp where you're gonna learn how to fight and defend not only yourselves but also others around you. We'll go down to the training room to teach you the basics." Smokescreen along with the others left the main terminal and went down towards the ground floor of the Autobot base. They were met face to face with a large metallic door with the Autobot emblem at the center. The four new recruits were also curious as to what's behind those doors. Arcee went towards the keypad and typed a code in.

"Access granted." said the machine in a smooth feminine melodious voice as the keypad glowed a green color. The silver doors released a hissing sound and began to part from the sides revealing a large training room, large enough to fit a football field. In the room, there contained a simulator-like field with large glass containers encasing it. Next to the simulator was a console connected with wires. When everybody was in, the doors automatically closed while the sounds of the locks whirled in place.

Bumblebee went up to console and generated a couple real life holographic images of Vehicons. The Elite Guard member entered in the simulator, quickly shifted his servo into a blaster, shot a couple energon bolts at them which made them disintegrate into pixels. He shifted his blaster back into his servo and left the simulator. After the little demonstration, he then turned his attention to the four recruits.

"In order to shift your servo into a blaster, try forming a picture in your processors. Once you got the image, your servos will transform into said weapon. To fire the blaster, just imagine you pulling a trigger and the energon bolts will fly. So, who wants to be first?" Miko raised and waved her hand eagerly. The Elite Guard chuckled at her enthusiasm and selected her.

The pink and black femme entered in the simulator field and closed her optics, concentrating on mentally forming a picture in her processor. After a few minutes, sounds of shifting gears can be heard and Miko opened her optics to see her servos replaced by a blaster. The blasters revealed a slightly long circular barrel encased in a purple metallic guard. On the sides were three circular dots which were glowing a bright blue.

The yellow scout triggered some holographic Vehicons. Aiming her blaster at the Vehicons, she imagined pulling a trigger which resulted in her firing a couple energon bolts at them making them disperse. Shifting her servo back into place, she left the simulator field and joined the other recruits. Smokescreen applauded at her performance.

"Excellent job Miko on your first try. Who wants to be next?"

"Might as well give this a try." Jack stepped in the field and closed his optics. Burning an image in his processor, the familiar sound of gears shifting was heard. Once the shifting stopped, Jack opened his optics. Raising the weapons up to see his face, he examined them in its intricate details. The blasters have a railgun look to it with a large drum magazine underneath. At the end of the blasters are two blasters, one on top of each other with the short one underneath the long one.

 **(A/N: I used the Solo SMG design from Transformers Universe except it has two barrels on top of each other at the end of the weapon similar to that of Optimus Prime's.)**

Again, holographic images of Vehicons popped up. Jack raised his firearms and fired a couple shots at the holographic images dispersing them one by one with ease. Shifting them back to servos, he walked out of the field and joined the others.

"I guess you're up next Raf. Le'ts see how you fare in battle." said Smokescreen which made the young mech a bit nervous but nonetheless he went in the field. The young brown and orange mech concentrated trying to form a picture in his processor. The sounds of gears shifting was heard and he saw his blasters up close. They were rectangular in shape similar to Arcee's blasters only they have two smaller and slimmer rectangles at the side.

Raf then turned his attention to the holographic hostiles and fired a couple shots taking them down with ease. The young mech was quite surprised that he was able to terminate them without any problems like he was expecting on his first try. Nonetheless, he was happy that he was able to do so.

Last but not least was June. While she may be a medic, she still has a blaster installed in her frame. Doing what the kids have done, she entered in the field and pictured a blaster in her processor. The familiar sound of gears shifting was heard until it stopped. Looking down at her replaced servos, she saw small rectangular barrels encased in a teal plating guard. The side of the blaster have blue vertical lines glowing brightly.

She then turned her attention towards the holographic images of the Vehicons and fired a couple rounds at them. Some of the bolts whizzed by their target and some sailed over their helms. She quickly resets her aim and fired again, this time taking down those drones. After the drones were completely destroyed, she left the simulator field, a bit embarrassed about her performance. Smokescreen caught her reaction and gave her some reassurance.

"Don't feel bad Ms. Darby. It's your first time using a blaster so it takes a bit of getting used to. Practice and with a bit of adjustments, you'll be able to get the hang of things." The medic smiled in response and went over with the others. Once everybody had their turn on the simulator field, he then handed things over to Arcee.

"Seems everybody was able to switch to their firearm with ease and were able to eliminate the Vehicons. Normally you wouldn't close your optics in the middle of battle in order for you to switch to your firearm as you'll have a high chance of being taken out more. Alright then on to the next step. Arcee if you will." Arcee nodded and retracted her servo into blades. Stepping into the simulator field, a set of holographic Vehicons appeared in front of her. Acting on their own, the generated drones went at her with the intent to offline her. Arcee readied herself as the generated enemies charged at her. Using her blades, she slashed each and every one of them with deadly grace.

Once they were all terminated, she switched her blades back to her servos and stepped out of the simulator field. The blue femme turned her attention towards the recruits who watched her performance.

"You can't rely on your blasters alone to help you out in some sticky situations. As you can see, in the midst of battle, some Vehicons wouldn't hesitate to charge at you and engage in close quarter combat. This is where your secondary weapons come in to play. Just like your blasters, create a picture in your processors and your servos will transform into those weapons. Who wants to be first?"

"I guess I'll go. I already have something in my mind." said Jack as he stepped in the simulator field. Closing his optics, he imagined a picture in his processor and the sound of gears shifting was heard. Opening his optics, he saw his servos replaced with long broad swords. Jack faced his simulated foes and slashed them one by one until there were none left. Jack retracted his blades back to servos and stepped out of the field. Arcee was equally impressed by her boyfriend's performance in the simulator and as such, gave him a warm smile.

 **(A/N: I decided to use Megatron's swords he used in the TFA series. Instead of holding them, Jack's servos are replaced by these bad boys.)**

"Good job partner. Those 'Cons are sure in for it when they try and fight you. Now then, who wants to be next."

"Me! Me! Me!" Miko said in an enthusiastic voice making Arcee shake her head in amusement. But who was she to deny a 'Bot to demonstrate his/her skills?

"Alright Miko, but don't get too excited. Even though those drones aren't the smartest in terms of fighting, they're still a formidable foe. One slip up and they can utilize it to their advantage."

"I know I know. Let's get this started."

Entering in the simulator field, she processed an image in her processor. She heard the gears shift and when she opened up her optics, she saw her servos transform into wrecking balls to Bulkhead's only smaller. The pink and black femme was really excited at what these bad boys can do so she decided to go ahead and try it.

Aiming wrecking balls at the group, she reared her arm back and when she was about to go in for the punch, a cable shot the ball out. The ball hit the group causing them to disintegrate into pixels. An enthusiastic glint shined in her optics as she shifted them back to her servos.

 **(A/N: Miko's secondary weapons are the same as Bulkhead's in TFA with the wrecking balls having a cable extending it out.)**

"Oh this is so rad! Those 'Cons better watch out now! They're in a scrap pile of trouble once they pick a fight with me!" Bulkhead chuckled at her enthusiasm and gave her a high five. The others, minus Optimus, just shook their helms at her while Ratchet had a horrified expression written all over his face plate.

"Great, another Wrecker added to our ranks. Just my luck..." Ratchet grumbled quietly.

"Impressive weapon Miko. That can be a nice tool to use when a big group of Vehicons charging at you. Now then who wants to be next?" said Arcee.

"I guess I'll give this one a try." Raf went in the simulator field and did the same process as he did with his blaster. Again, the sounds of gears shifting was heard until it stopped. Opening his optics, he looked down to see his servos replaced with a blaster. However, these blasters are quite different. They are a bit longer and have a rectangular ridge shape to them while the sides were covered with medium sized electrical tubes. The end of the barrel has a taser-like prong to it.

" _Never seen this one before. Wonder what this can do?_ " Raf thought as he focused his attention towards the group of Vehicons present in the area. Shooting a couple electrical bolts, the Vehicons fell to the ground. However, upon impact, they didn't disperse in pixels just like what happened to the others.

"Must be some sort of electrical voltage that can offline a Cybertronian's internal system for a duration amount of time. Try charging it and see what it can happen." said Smokescreen. As he charged up his electrical blasters, a meter showed up in his HUD, displaying the level of how much he can charge before releasing it. Reaching maximum level, he released the charges, releasing a spread of electrical voltages towards the offline Vehicons. Upon impact, they disintegrated into pixels. The orange and beige mech shifted his blasters back to his servos and joined the other recruits. Arcee was impressed by the young mech's capabilities.

"Impressive secondary systems there Raf. You can easily use those during stealth missions or if you're in a tight spot during battle. Let's see what you got June."

The teal and silver medic went in the simulator field and just like before, she concocted an image in her processor. Once the gears stopped shifting, she looked down to see her servos transform into small knife blades. She looked at the group of Vehicons charging at her so thinking on her feet, she slashed each and every one with fast but clean slashes. Shifting her knives back to her servos, she left the simulator and joined the other recruits.

"Not bad June. For a medic and a femme, you sure do pack a punch against those Vehicons." commented Arcee making June smile.

"Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I can't pack a ton of heat." replied the medic. Arcee turned her attention to Optimus who was observing each and every one of them during their training.

"So Optimus, what do you think?" For a few minutes the Autobot leader didn't say anything. Then after the moment of silence, he gave his answer to his SIC.

"Although new to their Cybetronian bodies, they were able to adapt quickly and with their performance today, all doubts are erased. They are now worthy of bearing the Autobot insignia."

"Ah yeah! We get to be true Autobots now! Those 'Cons and M.E.C.H. are sorely screwed now!" Miko cheered in excitement, imagining herself taking out Decepticons left and right with her awesome skills.

"Overconfidence can make you careless Miko. You still have to be careful not only against those Vehicons but also some of Megatron's experienced officers." Jack warned the hyperactive femme.

"Jack's right about that Miko." added June making Raf nod in agreement and Miko pout.

"Man you guys are buzz killers to my dreams."

As the team went up to the main terminal, Optimus then placed the Autobot emblem on them. After that, the rest of Team Prime went to their quarters and went into recharge mode after today's training.

* * *

 **{Setting Shift:** ** _The Nemesis_** **}**

Floating above in space just right above Earth, is the Decepticon warship, _The Nemesis_. In the control room of the vessel lies the leader of the Decepticons and ex-gladiator, Megatron, with his back turned as some Vehicons in the room were working on the controls of the ship. To the side is Soundwave, Megatron's most trusted lieutenant and spy master, decoding the Iacon database for the next set of relics.

For a while nobody said a word until one Vehicon saw an incoming transmission signal flashing on his screen.

"Lord Megatron. I got an unknown transmission coming through the lines. Should I patch it through here?" reported the Vehicon.

"Do it."

So the Vehicon tapped a couple buttons on the grid-like pannel until a screen appeared in front of the silver leader himself. All you can hear is a bit of static here and there along with frequency lines moving up and down in waves.

"Identify yourself intruder or forever be cut off." Megatron coldly demanded to the unknown frequency.

"Did I call you in on a bad time Lord Megatron? Did that loser bot Starscream piss you off again with his failed assassination attempts?" asked a familiar melodious voice making Megatron's optics widen in shock and surprise.

"F-Flamewar? Is that you? But I thought you were offline back in Cybetron!"

"(Snorts) That's what many Decepticons think. Thanks to Shockwave for finding me under the rubble during the heated battle in Iacon, I'm here able to speak to you right now."

"You mentioned Shockwave. How is he doing?" asked Megatron.

"Same old Shockwave. Doing research, experimentations and what not. Anyways, the reason why I'm contacting you is because I brought Shockwave along with some other...guests that you might like to see. Plus with some reinforcements on the front, we can outnumber the Autobots and tip the war in our favor."

"Alright then. I'll have Soundwave send you the coordinates of my ship to yours." With that, the connection ended. Soundwave, hearing his master's orders, already sent the coordinates of _The Nemesis_ to Flamewar's ship. After a couple minutes, a beeping noise echoed around the room.

"Sir. Flamewar's ship has arrived. Opening up the landing level." reported the Vehicon. Megatron grinned as he was excited at the "guests" Flamewar mentioned in the transmission. Leaving the control room, he went down towards the lower docking level of the ship. Arriving at the lower level, he saw Flamewar, Shockwave, and other couple familiar faces he's seen during the war on Cybertron.

"Lord Megatron, I hope that you find our company rather...uplifting on this boring mundane ship." said Flamewar.

"Oh I will definitely enjoy it alright. Things will definitely start to get more interesting." the Lord of the Decepticons replied with a malicious grin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And there you have it folks! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. As always, I accept constructive criticism not flames. I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! After two chapters, you guys really liked the story and as such, I'll continue to post more as much as I can.**

 **Now this chapter is where the four new Cybetronian recruits, Jack, Miko, Raf, and June, are going to get their alternate modes. I haven't explained it really in the first chapter but now I'm gonna say it here in the A/N. June, Miko, and Raf are going to be having one alt-mode each which are ground vehicles while Jack is going to be a Triple Changer, an aerial and ground type all in his arsenal. Now for those who are new to the series of Transformers, a Triple Changer is practically a transformer who has three modes: Robot mode, Aerial Vehicle Mode, and Grounder Vehicle Mode. So there you have it.**

 **Also we're going to have their new designations given as well. I mean we can't let Megatron and the Decepticons know that their "Autobot pets" got turned into Cybetronians right?**

 **Another thing I have to mention is about trying not to make Jack as the center of the story and give Miko, Raf, and June along with the other 'Bots some equal time in the story. I understand your concerns and worries so I'll try to not make this a Jack-centric one. My author brain is trying to come up with some scenes that won't involve Jack at all but solely focus on the others. It's gonna be tough writing those scenes but I'll try to write them to the best of my abilities. No promises though.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and let's get this story shall we?**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** ** _Flames_** **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** ** _Constructive criticism_** **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** ** _offer_** **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on "A New Life"}**

 _"F-Flamewar? Is that you? But I thought you were offline back in Cybetron!"_

 _"(Snorts) That's what many Decepticons think. Thanks to Shockwave for finding me under the rubble during the heated battle in Iacon, I'm here able to speak to you right now."_

 _"You mentioned Shockwave. How is he doing?" asked Megatron._

 _"Same old Shockwave. Doing research, experimentations and what not. Anyways, the reason why I'm contacting you is because I brought Shockwave along with some other...guests that you might like to see. Plus with some reinforcements on the front, we can outnumber the Autobots and tip the war in our favor."_

 _"Alright then. I'll have Soundwave send you the coordinates of my ship to yours." With that, the connection ended. Soundwave, hearing his master's orders, already sent the coordinates of The Nemesis to Flamewar's ship. After a couple minutes, a beeping noise echoed around the room._

 _"Sir. Flamewar's ship has arrived. Opening up the landing level." reported the Vehicon. Megatron grinned as he was excited at the "guests" Flamewar mentioned in the transmission. Leaving the control room, he went down towards the lower docking level of the ship. Arriving at the lower level, he saw Flamewar, Shockwave, and other couple familiar faces he's seen during the war on Cybertron._

 _"Lord Megatron, I hope that you find our company rather...uplifting on this boring mundane ship." said Flamewar._

 _"Oh I will definitely enjoy it alright. Things will definitely start to get more interesting." the Lord of the Decepticons replied with a malicious grin._

* * *

 **{Autobot Outpost Omega-One}**

A few days after their training and receiving their emblems, we find the members of Team Prime in the main terminal.

"Before we send Fowler a list of alt-modes for our recruits, I'll do a scan on each individual on their frame types. Once I'm done, I can hand this device to Raf so that he can search on the internet for a suitable vehicle. Of course we need to have your consent before we finalize that decision. Once you made your decision, we'll contact the special agent and inform him of the vehicles our recruits chose." said Ratchet while holding a tablet device in his servo.

"A wise choice old friend. We do not want to waste Agent Fowler's efforts of finding suitable alternate modes only for them to end up not fitting for our newly recruited Autobots." Optimus nodded in agreement. So Ratchet scanned each individual twice from head to toe before the results came out. As he looked into each and every one of them, his optics widened.

"What's the matter Doc? Anything wrong with our friends?" asked Bulkhead.

"Everything is stable. But I'm quite surprised that Jack's body frame is that of a Triple Changer!" this gave the Autobots a look of surprise and shock. Jack, Miko, June, and Raf were confused on the terminology.

"What do you mean by Triple Changer Ratchet?" asked June.

"(Clears his throat) Well Ms. Darby. As you know, most Cybetronians usually have one vehicle mode they transform into depending on the frame type they have, minus some other Cybetronians who have animalistic alternate modes called Dinobots and Predacons. That's another story for another time. Anyways, there are some Cybertronians who have the ability to transform into two vehicle modes. These are what you would call Triple Changers. The reason why they are called that way is because they have three modes they transform into: air, ground, and robot modes."

"And why are you surprised about this Ratchet?" asked Raf.

"It's now rare for both sides to have a Triple Changer among their ranks. The majority of them died during the war on Cybetron and the others who stayed neutral during the conflict took refuge somewhere in space."

"Man I'm jealous of Jack! Not only does he get one vehicle mode but two! Both ground and air combat types! That's just not fair!" Miko pouted in jealousy as she absorbed what Ratchet just said. Jack sheepishly chuckled and shrugged at it. If that's what he's gonna be then so be it.

Ratchet then gave the tablet to the young orange and beige mech which he took from his servo. Launching the internet up on one of the large screens of the main consoles, the hacker went to work on finding alt modes for each of them.

"Alright let's start with Miko. According to Ratchet's results, her vehicle mode should be a bit big, durable, strong, yet flexible. I think a pickup truck should suffice due to the fact that a sedan or a sports car isn't really gonna fit her frame that well. Any type of vehicle you have in mind?"

"Hmm...oh! Type down a 2016 Nissan Frontier Truck. My host parents have it in their possession and I always wanted to drive that baby out!" answered Miko. Raf typed the car down on Google and showed different types of pictures for said vehicle. Miko nodded to Raf in confirmation. He then went on to Ms. Darby.

"Since Ms. Darby here is a medic, her results come up with an ambulance type of vehicle. Anything you have in mind Ms. Darby?" June paused for a moment to remember the type of ambulances they have in the hospital she worked at. Luckily she remembered one of her co-workers telling her that they were 2014 Chevrolet Explorer vans.

"The ambulance model van is a 2014 Chevrolet Explorer van. A fellow nurse told me the model after I got curious as to what model they were." Raf noted and made a note in his processor for June's alt-mode. He then went on to Jack's results next.

"Since Jack is a Triple Changer he needs to have two alt-modes. One aerial and one ground. You got two vehicles right off the bat you want me to add?"

"I'll take a 2016 Cadillac CTS-V for my ground type and for the air type I'll take a F-18 Fighter Jet." Raf typed the vehicle name down and showed them to Jack. He nodded his helm towards those two vehicles. Raf then decided to find his own alt-mode. Even though he knew that he's going to use a speed type vehicle, he decided to look at his results just to make sure. After all, what would an alt-mode be to him if it doesn't match the results in the description? Not really good. Once he looked at the results, he then went to work on finding a suitable vehicle for him.

"Knowing me, I know a car that would suit me for speed. The Lamborghini Aventador." Raf scrolled through some of the pictures of the well known vehicle. After all the recruit were satisfied with their vehicles, Optimus then contacted Agent Fowler. After a few minutes, the special agent's face is displayed on the screen.

"Greetings Agent Fowler. We have the vehicle forms the recruits want for their disguises." said Optimus Prime.

"Alright then. Shoot it." Fowler pulled out a pad and pen ready to list down the vehicles for the recruits. Raf then began to list off each individual's vehicle modes.

"Miko will have a 2016 Nissan Frontier Pickup, June will have a 2014 Chevrolet Explorer modified into an ambulance." Raf stopped so that the agent can write those vehicles down in his pad.

"Mhm mhm. Reasonable choices. What about you two?"

"Jack will have two alternate modes. He'll be having a Cadillac Coupe CTS-V sports car and also an A-10 Fairchild Thunderbolt." This made the agent raise his eyebrow.

"Two modes?" asked the agent in confusion.

"Jack's a Triple Changer which means he needs two vehicle modes. Air and ground. His third mode is just his robot mode." Fowler wanted to have Raf elaborate for him more but he has a schedule to keep. Nodding his head, he wrote down Jack's vehicle modes.

"Alright then. And what about you?"

"I'll have a Lamborghini Aventador." Fowler nodded and wrote down the last vehicle. Before he could turn off the transmission, he repeated the vehicles for each individual. Once he got a nod from Raf, he said his goodbyes and ended the transmission.

"How long would it take for Fowler to have our vehicle modes ready?" asked Jack.

"Depends really but I believe it will take three or four days for him to get things straightened out. You just have to be patient." said June to her son. After that, everybody had the rest of the day to themselves.

* * *

 **{Beale Air Force Base, California}**

About three days after, the Autobots arrived at the Beale Air Force located in California via ground bridge. Once all the 'Bots went through the ground bridge, they saw Agent Fowler along with two other soldiers behind him.

"Glad you guys made it. Took me a while to get the vehicles you guys requested from those dealerships but they're here. Let's not waste any time and follow me to where the vehicles are located."

The group followed Fowler, stopping at one of the warehouses with two other soldiers standing guard. Fowler showed his ID to the soldiers making them stand aside giving the agent some room. Reaching in the pocket of his suit jacket, grabbed a ring of a couple keys. After sifting through which key is needed, he then placed the key through the lock, twisted it, pulled it back and placed it in his pocket. The two soldiers opened the doors for him revealing an empty warehouse with only the vehicles lining up for each recruit to scan.

"Alright then. I'll be outside while you guys do your thing. Once you're all set, let me know and I'll have the boys lock it up."

"Will do Agent Fowler." replied Smokescreen. When the special agent left the warehouse, Bulkhead took things over for the recruits.

"Alrighty then! In order for you to scan the vehicle, just stand in front of it, focus the image in your processor, and your optics will scan the vehicle."

"Sounds too simple Bulkhead. You sure there's no catch?" June asked the green wrecker veteran.

"No catch Ms. Darby. None at all whatsoever."

"Well if it's that simple, I'll give this one a shot." Miko went up to her pickup truck alt-mode and focused the image in her processor. All of a sudden, her blue optics produced a flat green beam scanning the vehicle from head to toe twice. A 3-D model of the truck was displayed on the upper left corner of her HUD while schematics were displayed in the center of the HUD.

 **Scanning Vehicle: Complete  
Energon Levels: 100%  
Frame Size Compatibility: 100%**

After the schematics were done, Miko then spotted two large boxes at the center of the screen with the choices of "Accept" or "Deny" encased in it. Of course, Miko chose accept and the gears started to shift a bit slightly just to make some last minute adjustments. The gears stopped shifting and Miko look down to see nothing has changed her frame.

"Uh...what just happened? Did I do something wrong?" asked Miko.

"Your fine Miko. It's just your internal systems making some minute adjustments to make sure your comfortable when you change into your vehicle form." replied Bulkhead. Raf, Jack, and June then went in to their vehicles and scanned them producing the same result as Miko had when she volunteered to try it out first. The Autobots then left the warehouse and told Agent Fowler they're done. Nodding his head to them, he ordered the soldiers to lock up the warehouse.

"Ratchet. We're done with our little errand. Can you bridge us back to Jasper?" Arcee commed in to the Autobot medic. A few minutes later, a green vortex appeared behind the team. One by one, the Autobots went in and once the last of 'Bot entered through the bridge, the bridge closed until it dissipated.

In the base of operations for the Autobots, Ratchet showed the team an energon signal blinking on the screen.

"When did this occur Doc?" asked Bumblebee in beeps and whirs.

"Just as you came in after you guys finished with the vehicle scanning. This one is located in the jungles of South America. As you know our energon storage is at an all time low so we have to take this cave. So then, who's going with who Optimus?" said Ratchet to his old friend.

"I will have Smokescreen and Bumblebee with me for this energon mission. Hopefully, we shall be able to salvage as much as we can before the Decepticons can strip the mine of it. Ratchet, if you may?"

The 'Bot medic nodded and went to the ground bridge controls. Pressing a few buttons, the bridge glowed the usual emerald green. Optimus, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicle modes and went through the ground bridge. Once the green emerald vortex shut down, Arcee and Bulkhead then turned their attention towards their Autobot friends.

"Now for the final part in this Autobot Boot Camp, before you can take on missions such as energon scouting or relic hunting etc, is the driving course. There will be instances where you will have to transform into your vehicle form. Those would be greater distances that needed to be reached, shaking off pursuers, or in tight spots where your bipedal form can't fit through. We'll be going down to the training room and begin the lesson from there."

The recruits nodded and followed the two Cybetronian veterans down the training room.

"With some peace and silence, I can continue my work without any disturbances whatsoever." The medic heaved a relived sigh and went back to his work table, continuing off where he left off. "

* * *

 **{Outpost Omega-One Training Room}**

"Before we begin the driving part, let me show you how it's done." said Arcee. Gears began shifting as the bipedal form of the blue femme was reduced to a beautiful blue motorcycle. She then transformed back to her bipedal mode.

"In order for you to change yourself into the vehicle you scanned, you must think of the vehicle's image in your processor, just like your blasters and secondary weapons. However, if you force yourself to transform, your T-Cog will not be able to let you do it. You must have a calm mind before you can transform." said Arcee.

Jack then decided to go first. Closing his optics, he focused on the vehicle image of the Cadillac in his processor. All of a sudden, he heard gears shifting and he felt himself sink down, almost to the level of the ground. Opening his optics, he saw multiple view points pertaining to his surroundings.

"Good work Jack! You're able to transform into your ground vehicle. Now then in order for you to change back to your robot mode, do the same process all over again."

So the young mech again concentrated on reverting back to his bipedal mode and viola! He turned back to his original self.

"That was a weird feeling alright. Can't really get used to transforming into a vehicle, especially two on my part." said Jack.

"Don't worry bud. You'll be able to get the hang of it. It just takes practice." the green wrecker reassured the young mech making the recruit smile at him. The latter then turned his attention to Arcee.

"Would it be the same as when I enter into my jet mode?" asked Jack.

"Same process as your ground vehicle." replied Arcee who she gave him a nod. One by one, the recruits transformed into their vehicle modes a few times until they got used to it. Once everybody was done transforming, Smokescreen took over next.

"Alright the next part is driving. Sounds easy to your audio receptors but it ain't. When you enter into your alt-mode, driving is a crucial part of placing yourself in a good battle position or when you're being chased by a, Primus-forbid, insane 'Con. Using those quick reflexes such as turning and braking will definitely help you out in the midst of conflict. Let me show you the basics first before we go do anything serious." Bulkhead entered in the simulator field, transforming into his race car mode. He did the basics driving maneuvers: left and right turns, reversing and driving, speeding and braking, and driving. Once everything was done, he transformed into his bipedal mode and left the simulator field.

"Seems boring but we'll have to start around the fundamentals first. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh me me me! I want to try it out!" Bulkhead chuckled at his partner's enthusiasm and selected her to go. Entering the simulator, Miko transformed into her pickup truck mode and began to do the basics. It was a struggle at first because she didn't have a license but once Bulkhead coached her in how she should drive, she was starting to get the hang of it. Transforming back to her bipedal mode, she left the simulator field. Jack and Raf went in doing the same basic driving motions and just like Miko, they too were having a bit of a struggle. Bulkhead and Arcee and June as well were patient with the kids, coaching them along with correcting their mistakes and how they should rectify it. At the end of their demonstrations, they too were able to get the hang of it. When June went up for her's, she didn't have a problem since she was driving for quite a while so it was no surprise to the medic.

After all the recruits have done their basic maneuvers, Arcee then proceeded with the next phase.

"Now that most of you were able to get the feel for driving, it's time to apply those skills in a battle situation. Driving is not only helpful when you have to escape a 'Con chasing after you or reaching from point A to B but also getting you in an advantageous battle positions. Making those quick movements are important as it will definitely save you a lot of serious injuries. That's not to say that you won't ever get hit all because there are some pretty skilled 'Cons out there that can take down a 'Bot in an instant even though they are dodging their blasts left and right. As such, we have an effective way on doing such things."

The Autobot SIC went over to the console and typed a few things in it. The simulator field covered the whole entire room with a generated copy of the Nevada desert except for the console that the blue femme is manning. She generated a group of Vehicons, servos transformed into their triangular blasters ready to scrap some Autobots into sheet metal. Arcee placed a large but not overly gigantic green dot at a random place on the desert.

Bulkhead transformed into his green van, and dashed off. The recruits observed him as he swerved around the vehicons, dodging their energon bolts using sharp turns while focusing on getting on to the green dot. Once he arrived at the spot, he reverted back to his bipedal form, transformed his servos into his huge blasters, and fired a huge energon shot at the group causing them to disperse in pixels. Shifitng his servo back, he turned towards the recruits.

"There you have it. Now you won't be having this green dot all the time highlighting what positions would be advantageous to you and what aren't. Your HUD will take care that. For this exercise, Arcee will place a green dot anywhere on the battlefield and your objective is to reach it. When you arrive at your destination, transform and blast those Vehicons. Any questions so far?" said Bulkhead. The recruits shooked their heads.

"Alright then. Let's have Raf go first to mix things up a bit. Remember what I said and when you're ready, do your thing."

Raf took a deep breath before transforming into his Lamborghini mode. Transformed, Arcee generated a group of Vehicons. She placed the green dot right at a random place. Turning on his engines, he dashed for it trying to reach his objective. The orange and beige Lamborghini dodged the energon bolts by swerving and turning opposite directions. Once he reached his destination, he transformed to his bipedal form, shifted his servos to blasters and destroyed the Vehicons in quick succession. Bulkhead was impressed by his performance and congratulated the young mech. June, Miko, and Jack did their turns and they too were also skilled in doing this exercise.

They may have been in their new bodies for a week but with their quick adjustments and skills, they can handle themselves well. Those Decepticons are in for it when they see them in action.

"Congratulations mechs and femmes! Your training for Autobot boot camp is over! Remember these little tips we taught ya and you'll be ready to take out 'Cons in no time! Watch each other's backs and leave no 'Bot behind." said Bulkhead with a smile on his face plate.

The recruits smiled at the news and went up to the main terminal. However, Bulkhead and Arcee told Jack to stay. The silver, red, and black 'Bot was confused as to why they would pull him back. Didn't they say training was over and they can take on missions? Arcee caught the puzzled expression written all over Jack's faceplate so she explained to him why she held him back.

"We haven't touched upon your flying skills yet. You're excellent on the ground but we have yet to see what you're skills are on the sky. Think you can excel in that area too?"

"Guess you're right. I've been able to transform into my car mode for pretty much this exercise and I haven't even used my jet mode yet. Sure I'm game. A little training wouldn't hurt."

Arcee manned the console again and decided to pick the place of the Sahara Desert. Once the room was covered, she turned her attention to her partner.

"First we'll do some target practice and some flying maneuvers until you get the feel on how to fly. Once we're done with the basics, we'll move on to simulate how to battle these Vehicons on the air. Any questions?" Jack shook his helm ready to kick start the flying portion of his training. Jack imagined his A-10 jet and the gears within his body began to shift until he's reduced to his jet vehicle. He lifted himself off the ground and hovered into the air. Remembering the videos he watched on the internet where jets made fantastic maneuvers around the air, he began to do those with fast, but with steady and precise control over himself. Once he got the hang of it, he soared down to ground level, transformed into bipedal mode, and landed on the ground with a resounding "thud".

"Man now that was fun!"

"Not bad for your first time flying but don't get too excited there Jack. We still have some bits of work to do." said Bulkhead.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"Are you still good in energon levels partner?" asked Arcee. If he was low on energon, she didn't want to push him to the limit before his body shuts down in stasis lock.

"About 89%. I'm still good for some more practice." replied Jack,

"Alright then. I just wanted to make sure you didn't run low or else it will make your body shut down in stasis lock. Anyways, let's begin the targeting practice. Transform into your jet mode and shoot down these Vehicons from the air."

The blue femme generated about 10 Vehicons in their jet mode forms. Jack transformed into his jet mode again and returned to the skies again. The Vehicons spread out different directions but didn't leave their focus on Jack. The drones began to fire a ferocious amount of red energon bolts at the jet trying to shoot him down with the intent to offline him. Dodging and maneuvering around the red bolts, he swooped up behind them and activated his vehicle weapons. On top of both his wings were silver and black armored plated blasters with a triangular barrel at the end. It was almost identical to the ones the Vehicons use. At the nose of his jet mode is a machine gun turret while the missiles are underneath the wings.

He then began to deliver his own barrage of energon bolts right at them. He took four of them with his blasters while the other two he neutralized with his built in missiles. Tilting his jet body to the side, he blazed the flying 'Cons with his machine gun turret. Instead of firing bullets, the turret fired a barrage of blue energon bolts. The last four went down crashing but dissipated into pixels before hitting the ground. Jack transformed mid-air before landing on the ground with a grin on his face pate. Impressed with his dog fighting skills, the blue femme decided to go with the last exercise portion before ending the training.

"Nice skills you got there but you're not off the hook yet mister. This final exercise will be a combination of the two previous ones, except we have a bit of twist to it." Jack didn't really like the word "twist" so he asked her,

"What kind of twist?"

"In this one, you'll be providing supporting fire for Bulkhead, who's carrying a trailer filled with generated energon, as he tries to make it to the rendezvous point. The rendezvous point will be this blue circle over here." Arcee pressed a button which flashed said blue circle on the ground with the Autobot emblem hovering above it. Retracting the dot, she then turned back to Jack.

"The difficulty of the assignment are the jet Vehicons. In their squadrons, half of their team will focus on the 'Bot transformed into their ground vehicle while the other half will focus on the fliers. Think you can handle it partner?"

"Might be tough but I'll give this one a shot."

Arcee then pulled out about 8 Vehicons transformed into their jet mode. The black, silver, and red mech transformed into his jet mode and flew up on the air. The Autobot SIC placed the green rendezvous circle on the ground while Bulkhead transformed into his green SUV mode. Backing up towards the trailer filled with energon, he connected the trailer to him and off he went to the LZ. Half of the Vehicons placed their sights on Bulkhead and began to fire at him while the other half attacked the Triple Changer. Using the skills he acquired the previous two exercises, he fired two missiles right at the ones gunning for Bulkhead. To his surprise, the missiles hit the two drones and the drones that were hit by the missiles crashed next to their comrades causing all of them to dissipate into pixels.

He then focused on the ones harassing him with blasts of energon bolts. Dodging and tilting the shots, he aimed the blasters on his wings and fired right at the two Vehicons that were closer to him. They were hit and disappeared in pixels. He then focused on the other two that were swooping around him like vultures around their prey. He was able to dodge their shots but when he fired at them, they too also dodged his shots. Jack was frustrated about missing them and was about to give in the towel until he spotted an opportunity. The two Vehicons closed in on him with their jet modes next to each other, almost touching if you will. Taking this opportunity, he fired a few rounds at them. The two Vehicon jets were hit and crashed into each other resulting in them dissipating into pixels.

"Jack to Bulkhead do you read me?" Jack asked him through radio feed.

"Loud and clear bud! Thanks for the air support. On my way to the LZ over."

"Roger that. Jack out."

When the green wrecker made it to the rendezvous, Arcee closed the simulator field bringing the room back to normal. Jack and Bulkhead transformed into their bipedal modes and exited the field.

"Congratulations Jack. Not only were you able to utilize your ground vehicle but also your aerial one too. You'll be a big threat to those 'Cons on the battlefield if you keep it up. Let's meet up with the others at the main terminal. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen should be done with their energon mission right about now." commented the blue beauty as she met up with the two mechs.

"Thanks partner and that sounds like a good idea."

Leaving the training field, the three Autobots went up to the main part of the base to meet up with their friends.

* * *

 **{** ** _The Nemesis_** **}**

In _The Nemesis_ , we find Megatron in a large room with the other Decepticons that came along with Shockwave and Flamewar.

The first mech up is Blitzwing. A Triple Changer in the Decepticon ranks who has three personalities. Namely Hothead, Random, and Icy. A real menace on Cybetron, this 'Con is known to have brutally taken out both Autobots and Neutrals during the Great War. To even prove his notoriety, he guzzled down the spilled energon of his vanquished foes. He has a beige and purple color scheme and his current alt-modes are a Cybetronian hover tank and Cybetronian fighter jet.

Second is Slipstream. She has a frame of a seeker only more feminine and her brother is Starscream. Unlike her fool of a brother, she follows Megatron and doesn't try to assassinate him. She has a gray and teal color scheme while her current mode is a Cybetronian jet.

Next up on the list is Blackout and Bonecrusher. These two mechs right here used to be part of a hunting unit back in Cybetron which consisted of Dirge, Grindor, and Thrust. However, the Autobots Ironhide, Jazz, and Springer snuffed terminated them leaving the two to be the survivors of the unit. Blackout has a gray and black color scheme with his current alt-mode being a Cybetronian armored helicopter. Bonecrusher has a sandy brown color scheme with his alt-mode being a Cybetronian construction truck.

Next two on the list are Onslaught and his brother, Brawl. Those two joined the unit known as the Combaticons during the early stages of the war and they're not afraid to go down and get dirty. If there's Autobots to slag, they're the right 'Cons to do it. Onslaught has a green, gray, and purple color scheme and his alt-mode is a Cybetronian missile truck. Brawl has a toxic green color with purple energon glowing around his frame. His alt-mode is a Cybetronian dual cannon hover tank.

Standing beside those two Combaticons is Barricade. Before the war began, he was the one responsible for running Megatron's schedule in the Kaon Gladiatorial arena. As the civil war erupted, he served under him and notorious for passing and destroying Autobot blockades. His color scheme is black and purple with his alt-mode being a Cybetronian car.

Ninth in the Decepticon crew is Vortex. Just like Onslaught and Brawl, he's part of the Combaticons. His favorite hobby? Rain down hell upon the Autobots. He has a purple and red color scheme with a Cybetronian helicopter as his alt-mode.

Last but not least is Astrea. Part of the _Leviathan_ crew, this femme here is quite the risk taker and her yearning for action is quite high. She loves to fight and whenever the odds are against her, she goes into quite a frenzy. She has a dark blue and teal paint job and her alt-mode is a Cybetronian pickup truck.

In total, Flamewar recruited 10 Decepticons not counting herself.

"You don't disappoint me at all Flamewar. I appreciate the help you sent me."

"Anything to please you Lord Megatron." replied Flamewar with a grin.

"Fellow Decepticons. As you know from the Decepticon channels, I already lost Skyquake to Optimus Prime while Breakdown went offline thanks to another traitor named Airachnid. My foolish of an SIC, Starscream has gone rogue again after another failed assassination attempt giving us undesirable odds against the Autobots."

"Sounds like you had a handful of mischief while we're out in galaxies trying to regroup of what's left of the other Decepticons." commented Brawl.

"You have no idea. Then again, it does make things a little more...refreshing if you may." replied Megatron with a dark chuckle.

"So when are ve gonna bust up some Autobot skidplate Lord Megatron?! I'm dying to fight and offline zhose slagged 'Bots till zhere's none left!" said Hothead Blitzwing with his notable German accent.

 **(A/N: Yes I purposefully used that type of spelling because I like how Blitzwing talks in TFA so I implemented his speech in this TFP fanfic.)**

"Patience Blitzwing. There'll be plenty of opportunities to do that but we have other top priorities to deal with. Mainly the energon deposits Earth has, relic hunting, turning Earth into my new world to rule and most of all, to eradicate M.E.C.H. once and for all."

"I'm sorry to ask this but what's M.E.C.H. Boss?" asked Onslaught.

"An organization run by a fleshy called Silas. He and his men have this ultimate dream to have fleshies turn into Cybetronians. Disgusting if you ask me." replied Knockout. The rest of the Decepticons turned around and saw the red medic along with the blue and gold loyal lieutenant Dreadwing.

"Looking nice there Knocky." Flamewar commented while grinning making the vain Decepticon medic snarl at her not only for her sarcasm but also for the nickname he so utterly despises. Megatron asked them in a disappointed voice,

"Dreadwing, Knockout, care to explain why you came back empty handed?"

"I deeply apologize for not being able to salvage all the energon Lord Megatron. We tried to fight them but were nearly terminated as the odds were not in our favor." Just as the silver Decepticon Lord was about to say anything, a Vehicon reported in via comms.

"Lord Megatron! I detected a couple unknown Cybetronian life signals around this place called the Kalahari Desert." reported a Vehicon on the intercom.

"I see. Get a squadron of troops ready towards the docking level as I'll send out some of my lieutenants over to them."

"Yes sir."

"Allow me to take on this mission to make up for my failures Lord Megatron." said Dreadwing.

"You've failed me in that energon mission and I'll not have the same performance on this one Dreadwing. I'll be sending some of our new guests over to their mission just to see how Prime's team would handle them after fighting us for quite a while." Megatron looked over to his new guests and decided which one he'll send to this mission. After a couple minutes, he then announced to the group who's going.

"Blitzwing, Onslaught, Brawl, Lugnut, you four will go to this mission and see if those life signs are Decepticons. If they're not, terminate them and the Autobots coming to those signals."

"But vhat if zhey're Neutrals Lord Megatron?" asked Icy Blitzwing.

"Then persuade them to come to our side. If they don't comply, terminate them. I don't want Optimus to get any more soldiers to his side as it will only impede my goals towards my plan as conqueror of both worlds!"

"Yes Lord Megatron/Boss!" the three said simultaneously leaving the room to go down to the docking area.

* * *

 **{Autobot Base Outpost Omega-One}**

Before the life signals popped up, the rest of the Autobots gathered around the main terminal seeing Optimus, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee successfully grab all the energon from their mission. Jack, Miko, June and Raf replenished their energon levels and once they're done, they helped the three 'Bots store the other cubes to their energon supply.

"So what now?" asked Raf.

"We'll be giving you guys some new designations or codenames for you. After all, you guys pretty much earned a reputation on Megatron and some of the other Decepticons and it will spell trouble for us the moment you get captured by them. It's ultimately down to your own choice as to what names will be from this point forward." said Smokescreen.

"I'll go first since I have a codename ready in my head. I'll go with Hard Drive since I'm mostly good with dealing technology and also I can hack into many servers without anybody noticing." said Raf. Miko was next.

"Alright then. I'll pick Solarflare. Suits me 'cuz I'm explosive, ready for any fight, and for my limitless energy." said Miko making the others chuckle at her choice of name. She did have a point though considering how her name suits her personality.

"I will pick Nova for my name. I like the name because...well it's kinda embarrassing to say it but it sounds cool to me." said Jack as he ran a servo behind his helm.

"Don't worry about the name sounding cool Jack. Plus we never had an Autobot named Nova so you're free to use it."

"I'll pick First Aid since I deal with medical matters and also heal you guys from minor to major injuries. It was all thanks to Ratchet that I was able to understand how a Cybetronian body works." Ratchet just smiled at the compliment he was given since he was the one that taught her the ins and outs about the function of a frame.

"Now that we got our designations in, let's-" Arcee was interupted when a sudden beeping noise was heard towards on the screen. The Autobots looked towards the screen to see couple signals blinking.

"They're Cybertronian life signals Optimus."

"Are they Autobot or Decpticons old friend?" asked Optimus.

"Can't tell. For all I know they might be Neutrals that crash landed on Earth."

"Regardless, we must come to their aid before the Decepticons come in and attack them." replied Optimus.

"So what are the teams Optimus?" asked Arcee.

"I will nominate myself, you, Nova, Bulkhead, and Solarflare to this mission."

"Testing their skills in true combat situations I take it right?" asked Arcee which earned a nod from the wise Prime.

"I know that this is their first time in true combat but I have faith in their skills and talents to fight their Decepticon foes. Ratchet if you may..."

The medic nodded and went to the ground bridge controls. Once the emerald vortex started spinning, Jack, Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Miko stepped up to the ground bridge.

"Ready partner?" asked Arcee trying to hide her concerned voice with a tough, soldier tone but failed miserably. While she may have seen Jack perform at his best in the simulator, she's still worried about his safety. After all, it's his first time in true life battle and there's no telling what the outcome of the fight will bring once it starts. Jack held her servo and gave her a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about it partner. I can handle myself but if I need backup, I'll contact you guys." said Jack making Arcee's spark rate jump up a bit. The other 'Bots looked at the spectacle and had a hunch something was going on between these two. They'll just have to ask them later about it once they come home from their mission.

Optimus, Jack, Miko, Bulkhead, and Arcee went through the ground bridge one at a time and once everybody went through, Ratchet shut the bridge.

"Think they'll be alright Ratchet?" asked June to the medic.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Darby. They have Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee to help them out when things get dangerous. They'll be fine." Ratchet said with a reassuring tone to her.

"Just have faith in them. Plus we have other things to work on right Ratchet?"

"Right."

With that, the others went to their own duties, waiting for their comrades to come home.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's a wrap ladies and gents. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story. As always, like it if you guys enjoy it and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! This is Giriko-99 bringing you another chapter of my fanfic, "A New Life"! You guys really seem to like this story and as the author's duty, I have to update this story and keep you guys updated.**

 **However, know that I have college to attend and that means I have days where I wouldn't be able to have time to write so you'll have to forgive me when I post the little hiatus.**

 **It's just the way life works.**

 **Now from the last chapter, we have some Cybetronian life signals popping up on Ratchet's screen. The only question is, are they Decepticons, Autobots, or Neutrals? Well ladies and gentlemen, you're about to find out soon enough. I also added a little surprise at the end and I know I'm probably rushing it but you I did promise you guys to bring a certain somebody. Also I added two Cybetronians in the Autobot ranks from the Transformers Universe just like Astrea was in the Decepticon ranks.**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** _ **Flames**_ **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** _ **Constructive criticism**_ **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** _ **offer**_ **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **The rant aside, let's get right on it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on "A New Life"}**

 _"So what are the teams Optimus?" asked Arcee._

 _"I will nominate myself, you, Nova, Bulkhead, and Solarflare to this mission."_

 _"Testing their skills in true combat situations I take it right?" asked Arcee which earned a nod from the wise Prime._

 _"I know that this is their first time in true combat but I have faith in their skills and talents to fight their Decepticon foes. Ratchet if you may..."_

 _The medic nodded and went to the ground bridge controls. Once the emerald vortex started spinning, Jack, Arcee, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Miko stepped up to the ground bridge._

 _"Ready partner?" asked Arcee trying to hide her concerned voice with a tough, soldier tone but failed miserably. While she may have seen Jack perform at his best in the simulator, she's still worried about his safety. After all, it's his first time in true life battle and there's no telling what the outcome of the fight will bring once it starts. Jack held her servo and gave her a light squeeze._

 _"Don't worry about it partner. I can handle myself but if I need backup, I'll contact you guys." said Jack making Arcee's spark rate jump up a bit. The other 'Bots looked at the spectacle and had a hunch something was going on between these two. They'll just have to ask them later about it once they come home from their mission._

 _Optimus, Jack, Miko, Bulkhead, and Arcee went through the ground bridge one at a time and once everybody went through, Ratchet shut the bridge._

 _"Think they'll be alright Ratchet?" asked June to the medic._

 _"Don't worry about it Ms. Darby. They have Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee to help them out when things get dangerous. They'll be fine." Ratchet said with a reassuring tone to her._

 _"Just have faith in them. Plus we have other things to work on right Ratchet?"_

 _"Right."_

 _With that, the others went to their own duties, waiting for their comrades to come home._

* * *

 **{Kalahari Desert}**

"I'm starting to really wonder if Earth's deserts are the favorite place for Cybetronian ships to crash land." commented Miko as she trudged with the rest of the team through the sandy land.

"Airachnid's ship crashed in the forested regions of Oregon so you can't say all ships crash in deserts." said Jack.

"Thanks for pointing it out to me genius." Miko rolled her optics to her friend as they continue to wander through the desert. The Autobots ignored the conversation and focused on finding these life Cybetronian life signs. As they were approaching to the energy signals, a distress call blared in everybody's comms.

"Yo Jazz over here. If there's any 'Bots out there that can lend a helping servo, now's the right time 'cuz I got some rather nasty 'Cons coming right at us. Namely Onslaught, Brawl, that glitched head Blitzwing, and Vortex over here. These guys are making short work out of our Autotroopers while drones above us keep on kicking our skidplates in the process with energon bolts. Again, if any 'Bot is out there willing to lend out a helping servo, now's the right time. Oh scrap!" the communication ended with static.

"Are my audio receptors playing tricks on me or was that Funky 'Bot I just heard?" said Bulkhead, quite shocked about what he just head right now.

"Save the doubts for later Bulkhead. Right now we must aid Jazz and his crew against these dangerous foes so speed is of the essence. Autobots transform and roll out!"

"Oh now we're talking! Time to show these bag of bolts who they're dealing with!" Miko transformed into her pickup truck mode, revving her engines. Bulkhead chuckled as he transformed into his green SUV form while Arcee and Optimus did the same.

"Want me to provide air support while you guys fend off Megatron's lieutenants?" asked Jack.

"That will be wise Jack. It will help Jazz along with the other Autobots with him a great deal." replied Optimus. Jack transformed into his jet mode and rose up in the air. The five vehicles went towards their destination ready to fight their opponents.

Minutes later, they arrive in the crash site. Before taking action, Optimus commanded Jack from his comms,

"Jack, since you're the only flier here in this group, your first task will be to fight in the air against those Vehicons and the two Cybetronian aerial vehicles firing down on our comrades. It will be tough but I know you can do it. We're counting on you."

"Don't worry Optimus. As long as I stay cautious and use my flying skills I used in the simulator, I should be able to hold my own against them. Although feel free to tell the others to fire right at them if I need back up."

"Good luck Jackson and may Primus be with you." Jack took off to the sky and activated his vehicle weapons. When the four 'Bots saw Jack taking out fliers with a barrage of energon bolts and missiles, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Miko transformed into their robot modes and fired their weapons right at the hover tank and missile truck. The two said vehicles dropped back a bit taken by surprise at the initial assault right at them.

Optimus took his chance to see if Jazz and the other Autobots are okay while Bulkhead, Arcee, and Miko blared their blasters right at them.

"Jazz, what's the status of your crew?" asked a worried Optimus.

"Well Boss 'Bot, Ironhide, Hot Rod, and I are A-okay! However, Windblade, and Springer are in no condition to fight. They took some rather serious damage from some of the other 'Cons that raided the other half of the Ark and in need of some immediate assistance."

"Arcee, contact Hard Drive and tell him to bring First Aid along with Ratchet to bring our injured comrades back to base." the Autobot SIC nodded and contacted the Autobot medic, relaying Prime's orders to him.

"I don't think so Prime! Today's the day these guys go offline and it'll be an added bonus to scrap ya guys too!" Onslaught transformed to his robot mode, shifted his servos into blasters and began to fire a barrage of energon bolts right at the group. Brawl did the same and transformed into his robot mode. Hunching his back, he began to fire a barrage from his twin cannons.

"Split off! Bulkhead, Solarflare, and Ironhide, you three take care of Brawl while Optimus, Jazz, and I are going to occupy Onslaught." Arcee ordered. She then turned her attention to Hot Rod who was with the two injured 'Bots.

"Hot Rod, make sure you keep an optic on both Windblade and Springer. If there's any 'Cons out there trying to offline them, take them out before they take a shot at them. Got it?" he nodded before he warned Arcee,

"Just be careful out there 'Cee because those two Combaticons aren't to be underestimated."

"I know. I've dealt with them once and survived. Luckily with Optimus and Jazz with me, we can subdue them before help arrives at the scene."

Arcee ran with Optimus and Jazz to focus their attention on Onslaught while Miko, Bulkhead and Ironhide focused on Brawl.

* * *

 **{With Jack}**

Up in the sky, we find Jack busying himself taking out Decepticon drones with swift efficiency. The drones didn't even register the incoming black, silver, and red jet until it was too late. As he decimated them, they either crashed on the ground or exploded on impact into nothing but metallic shards. Once there were no more drones left, Jack spotted the other two aerial vehicles gunning at him with the intent to terminate him.

"Come back here you coward and let me pulverize your pistons!" yelled a Hothead Blitzwing as he fired a couple of heat seeking missiles right at the young mech. Vortex added his two cents in by firing energon bolts at him. Jack narrowly missed the attacks by deploying some oh his own missiles and dodging some of the bolts by tilting his jet form to the side. Whenever he fires his own weapons at them, they would swerve around and fire back at him. They were successful in nailing him where it hurts but the mech still kept on fighting never letting the pain register to him. He must concentrate on his fight or else it will be his end. It was an intense fight as Jack kept on dodging and turning around trying to shake off his enemies but they're always right behind his tail, blazing him with barrage of energon bolts.

"G _eez, Cybetronian alt-modes are way faster compared to Earth Vehicles. Every time I tried to shake them off, they'd split off, sandwiching me in between them. One would appear right behind me while the other would try and do a frontal attack._ _Then again, I'm facing Megatron's lieutenants for the first time and they've been fighting this war for a really_ _ **long**_ _time. It'll be hard for me to land a decent shot but I'll do whatever it takes to get some damage on them._ " Jack thought to himself as he fired energon bolts right at the heat seeking missiles. It was then he noticed that these missiles created a thick plume of smoke when he destroyed them by firing his laser beams right at it. If they deploy another barrage, he can easily use it to his advantage.

" _Why haven't I noticed it before? Can't change the past but I can certainly use this to my advantage. Once they fire their weapons at me, all I have to do is fire my own and destroy them. The thick curtain of smoke should be able to distract for a while before I strike back. Sweep down below, get right behind them, and hope for the best!_ " The dog fight kept on raging on like that for the next half-hour with Jack dodging and twisting to miss their attacks while the two Decepticons kept the pressure up on him.

"As much as we like to play around with you and all that, we have a schedule to keep. Say your prayers because I'm sending you to a one-way trip to the Pit!" Vortex grew tired of playing chase against this flier so he decided to wrap things up. The helicopter Combaticon fired a barrage of missiles and energon bolts right at the mech with Blitzwing firing his own heat seeking missiles as well. Seeing a massive barrage, Jack decided to fire his own missiles which collided with the opposing ones. On impact, the collided missiles created a heavy black smokescreen.

"Did ve get him?" asked Icy Blitzwing.

"I dunno. He shot some our missiles down with his own but there are some that are really close to him and it'll be impossible to dodge them. Highly doubt he survived the initial attack. Let's go." Just as the two Decepticons were about to descend and help out Brawl and Onslaught, they were hit by energon bolts and missiles. Before they can even recover or defend themselves, they were hit by another barrage of energon bolts. This time, sparks were igniting from every nook and cranny of their jet modes.

"Scrap! What was that?!" yelled a surprised and shocked Vortex.

"That would be me." Jack answered to the Helicopter Combaticon as he swooped around the sky to do another run on the two. Blitzwing and Vortex dodged the assault but barely as they were still damaged from the ambush they were in few minutes ago. The Combaticon helicopter and the Decepticon menace wanted to kill him for his little sneak attack but damage levels were displayed on their HUDs stating that they're close to critical levels.

"As much as I wanted to pound you into nothing but slag, I ain't dying today. Blitzwing, we're going home." Vortex had enough so he turned around and flew away into the distance. Blitzwing gritted his denta but nonetheless agreed to Vortex's decision. As much as he wanted to rip this slagging Autobot's spark out of his spark chamber, his damages are close to the danger levels and anymore fighting will mark his termination. The Triple Changer Decepticon followed after Vortex leaving Jack to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Phew I was real lucky to outsmart them on such a move although some of their missiles were really close to taking me out. I wonder if the 'Bots have any fliers in their unit that can help me out when I meet those two again..."

The young mech placed his thoughts aside and help the others down with the two Decepticons named Onslaught and Brawl.

* * *

 **{With Miko, Bulkhead, and Ironhide}**

The three 'Bots decided to surround Brawl from all sides, servos shifted into close quarter combat weapons. Ironhide wields a gravity generator with a blue button at the center of the pad-like weapon while Bulkhead and Miko have their wrecking balls out.

 **(A/N: If you don't know what a Gravity Generator is, it's basically a weapon where if you want things to go** _ **boom**_ **, you use that weapon. It's what Lugnut used in Transformers Animated when Blitzwing complained about warning him when he's gonna use "The Punch".)**

"You think three is enough to stop me? Think again! I ain't called Brawl for nothin!" Brawl charged right at them.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you react to this one!" Miko retracted her left arm back and shot the wrecking ball at him but the green Combaticon dodged it with ease.

"Too slow! Is that all ya got femme? Because if it is, you're sadly done for and I really hate to kill such a beautiful one. Hot femmes are hard to come by you know?" Brawl, despite his huge size and bulky armor, caught up to Miko and ready to smash her face with his servo.

"I don't think so you freak!" Bulkhead charged right at the Combaticon punching him with his wrecking ball. When Ironhide saw Brawl knocked back a few feet, he used his chance to use his gravity generator. Charging right at him, the red bulky mech leapt in the air and when he was close to the ground, he slammed the generator causing the whole area around the Combaticon to explode.

The three Wreckers took a step back waiting to see what would happen next. For a few minutes, nobody moved a single muscle. Then, two huge violet bolts came right through the smoke causing them to dodge it. Once the smoke dissipated, they saw the toxic green Combaticon getting up slowly, sparks flying out his frame.

"Damn you! You'll pay for that!" Brawl, now pissed, hunched over his back and fired more rounds at the group. Miko, Bulkhead, and Ironhide transformed into their alt-modes and drove, with Ironhide's case hover, around the desert, dodging and swerving energon bolts.

"Grah stay still so that I can destroy ya!"

The energetic wrecker cadet, deciding to be gutsy, drove at full speed towards Brawl. When she got close to the tank Combaticon, she took a sharp turn and came up behind him. Transforming back to her bipedal mode, she transformed her right servo into her wrecking ball and chucked it at the Combaticon's back. The towering Decepticon grunted in pain as the metallic sphere nailed him right to where it hurts, launching him a few feet ahead. Brawl slowly got up to his pedes and looked at the three Autobots with raging fury. Before he could go again for another attack, his brother, Onslaught, contacted him from his comms.

"Brawl, we're leaving. I already contacted Soundwave for a ground bridge as my damage levels are getting really close to critical. If we keep on fighting the Autobots, our death is already sealed and I'm not ready to die just yet." The toxic green Decepticon saw his HUD displaying a warning about damage levels closing to critical point. He really didn't want to go back to Megatron reporting to him about how he along with his brother failed to take out the accursed Autobots. They were Combaticons for goodness sake and retreat is not an option! If there's a hard aft mission Megatron sent them, they will make sure to accomplish it, even if it extinguishes their sparks!

"Alright. I'll be there with you shortly. Brawl out." Then turning to the Autobots with a hateful glare.

"Tch, you may have won today but next time will be different. Mark my words!"

Brawl transformed into his hover tank mode and retreated to go find his brother. Miko, Bulkhead, and Springer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice job Solarflare! For your first time in true combat, you aren't so bad yourself. I knew you had the wrecker spirit in you!" Miko smiled and went up to Bulkhead giving him a high five. This confused the gruff mech as he was not used to such a gesture. Whatever it was, it must have been something he picked up when he was on Earth with his old friend, Optimus.

Then all of a sudden, he remembered Windblade and Springer still injured. Pressing his comms at the side of his head, he contacted Jazz.

"Ironhide to Jazz, what's the status of Windblade and Springer?"

"They're transported back to base with a femme named First Aid and Ratchet 'Hide. They're gonna be alright." Ironhide breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Primus. That aside, what's the status of everybody else?"

"We got some dents here and there. Nothing much that we can't handle. Although this 'Bot named Nova got some rather nasty injuries from his fight with Blitzwing and Vortex. Then again, he did take them on by himself and it's a miracle he survived those two. They're not the 'Cons you want to take on solo. You should've seen 'Cee blow a gasket. Few cycles, she was yelling at him like some sparkling and then the next, she hugged him. What about you?"

"Bulkhead and his Wrecker cadet, Solarflare, are fine. So am I. We're heading over to your position to regroup."

"Sounds good to me. Jazz out." Once the line ended, he then went over to the two wreckers and relayed his orders, telling them that they're heading back with the others. Nodding their helms, they transformed into their vehicles to rejoin with the others.

Once all the Autobots have regrouped, Hot Rod looked told the blue and red leader that their crew got some energon in the ship. Optimus ordered all the 'Bots to help out haul some energon cubes while he called in Raf to bring over a ground bridge. When the team got all the energon, the familiar sight of the swirling green vortex arrived. Once everybody went through the bridge, the portal closed itself leaving the crash site out in the desert.

* * *

 **{Autobot Outpost Omega-One}**

Back in the base, Raf shut the bridge controls and went up to the Prime. As he approached the tall leader, he was intrigued by the amount of energon they salvaged.

"Whoa that's a crazy amount of energon you guys got. Was there a mine you guys stumbled upon while you were fighting the Decepticons?"

"Not really. We got this from the crash site." said Jack.

"Oh. Well just place it right there and I'll take care of the rest. Anyways, Ratchet wanted me to tell you guys about having the team go to the medical bay. He and Ms. Darby should be done right about now." said Raf.

"Thank you Rafael. But where are Smokescreen and Bumblebee?" This was caught the attention of the other Autobots present in the area. Rafael isn't a Cybetronian name yet he is one. They'll have to ask Prime about it later.

"They're doing their usual patrol. Won't be back for another half-hour or so. I'll stay here and monitor any signals that may pop up on the screen."

The Autobot leader nodded and proceeded to take everybody down to the med bay. Once they arrived, they were met with a large metal door with the Autobot emblem embedded at the center. Going up to the keypad, Optimus typed the code and took a step back.

"Access granted." The doors opened up to reveal a med bay containing many berths and two medics working just finishing up. Ratchet, noticing them enter the ward from the corner of his optics, told them to pick whatever berth and they'll be right there for diagnostics.

"Now that we have everybody here, Ms. Darby, I want you to scan Jack, Arcee, Miko, and Bulkhead for any signs of injuries whatsoever while I handle Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Hot Rod." commanded Ratchet which made the former human nurse nod.

"Sounds good to me." replied June.

"Hold up a cycle here Boss 'Bot. Who are these 'June', 'Miko' and 'Jack' you're talking about? From what I researched on Earth back when I along with the others are in the other half of the Ark, these are human names yet I don't see a human here."

"It's quite a long story..." Smokescreen began to tell the others about how their human allies got turned into Cybetronians by Silas and his organization called M.E.C.H. Once he was done, Jazz, Ironhide, Springer, Hot Rod, and Windblade were shocked about it. They knew that some humans aren't friendly but this is just extreme. To use your own species just to achieve a goal to advance their evolution. It nearly made them purge their tanks.

"So we not only have 'Cons to deal with but also this M.E.C.H. organization is taking part of this war?" asked Hot Rod which earned nods of agreement from the members of Team Prime.

"Boy we sure have our servos full on this one." muttered Jazz.

"Tell me about it." Bumblebee said in a sarcastic way through beeps.

"So uh...what should we call your former human companions?" asked Ironhide.

"In battle, call them by their codenames, but in the base, you may call them by their true name. They earned quite a rep in among the Decepticons and the moment you reveal their identities...well you get the picture."

"And what might their actions be that would cause them to be on their hit list?" asked Hot Rod.

"Jack retrieved Prime's memories by going back to Cybetron to the Location of Vector Sigma thwarting Megatron's plans on obtaining the Iacon relics. He also blew up Airachnid's ship. Miko was the one that terminated Harshell and Raf was able to outsmart Soundwave in the art museum incident." replied Arcee, enumerating the list of achievements the kids accomplished before Jazz and his crew made their appearance on Earth.

"You got some gutsy recruits to earn their names on their hit list Big OP. But I like it!" commented Jazz with a smile. Ratchet cleared his throat causing them to turn around and look at him.

"Stories aside, it's time for me to check your injuries." Ratchet motioned them to the extra berths that were available for the team. As Ratchet and June were scanning the others, Ironhide couldn't help but be intrigued by their base here on Earth. From his spare time, he knew that Earth technology isn't as advanced as theirs yet they were able to hold out the Decepticons from finding it.

"Man you guys have a nice base here and you're able to keep the 'Cons from finding it with all these Earth tech."

"It was a living nightmare to deal with these blasted primitive devices for many stellar cycles until Rafael showed up and helped me fix it." replied Ratchet.

"Not surprising considering he's the one who outsmarted Soundwave in the museum incident." said Jazz. Once the orange and white medic was done scanning over their frames, he went over to June and asked her about the results. Once the two were done talking, Ratchet then proceeded to tell it to the rest of the Autobots.

"Windblade and Springer will be fine. Just give them three to four solar-cycles to recuperate and they should be able to be ready for missions. Jack will not be able to go on missions as he has to recuperate from his injuries. It will take about two solar-cycles to fix it up. The rest of you have minor injuries which nothing but a stasis mode should be able to repair it. I believe our work here is done. You may go back to your quarters."

"Care to give us a little tour around the area Boss 'Bot?" asked Jazz. Optimus nodded and proceeded to take the Jazz, Ironhide, and Hot Rod around the base. Just as Jack was about to go into recharge mode in his quarters, June placed a servo on his shoulders. Turning around, he saw his mother have a rather serious look on her faceplate.

"I need to have a word with you in your quaters." said June making Jack wonder what he did wrong.

"Is it about my injuries or-"

"It's not about your injuries that I'm concerned about but rather something else. Just trust me on this one because this is something we cannot talk about out here in the open." Jack just nodded his head deciding to trust his mother on this one.

* * *

 **{In Jack's Quarters}**

Jack sat on his berth waiting patiently for his mother. While waiting he was wondering what his mother was concerned about. Hopefully he didn't do anything wrong because the moment he saw the look on her face, he knew that meant he's in big trouble.

The doors to his quarters slid open and his mother came in. Once she's in the door automatically closed itself. Sitting next to her son, she began to speak what was on her mind.

"Alright where to start. Oh yes. It's about your relationship with Arcee." this caught Jack by surprise. He wasn't expecting his mother to say that out of the blue.

"Um okay. What about our relationship?" asked Jack, not knowing where this was going.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I mean she's my friend and partner. I look after her and she looks after me."

"Okay but do you like her as more than a friend?" Jack's optics widened for a minute when she asked him that question. For a moment, he contemplated and sorted out his feelings for the beautiful femme. During their time together, Jack started to look at Arcee in different way. Not the Autobot SIC he has come to know but rather a Cybetronian woman. Shameful and embarrassing as it may sound, he also started to have some rather...indecent dreams about each other. It would always go from simple innocent confessions about their love for each other to lustful and sinful love making. After a few minutes, he then gave his mother an answer.

"I do but I'm not sure if she feels the same way." June's eyes widened when she heard his affirmative answer. Prior to becoming Cybetronians, she suspected something was going on between the two. Her suspicions grew when she saw the little interaction between the two before they went off to battle. With her suspicions now confirmed, she then began to speak.

"Does Arcee know about this?"

"I don't think so. I didn't tell her about my feelings because...well I feared that she'd reject me."

"Hmm, something tells me otherwise because I don't think she'll reject you.

"What makes you say that?"asked Jack.

"The time you gave Arcee that smile along with you holding her hand. She even blushed when you did that to her. While it may be a small interaction, I can tell that she likes you more than just being friends and partners. But I'm not pressuring you to confess your feelings to her. Ultimately, it comes down to your decision on when you want to confess your feelings to her."

June got up from Jack's berth and left his quarters leaving the young mech to contemplate on his mother's words. Unknown to him, Arcee was also having a similar conversation that two just had.

* * *

 **{With Arcee}**

In one of the unused areas of the base, we find Miko, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Bulkhead talking to the blue femme about the little interaction on the ground bridge.

"So Arcee, let's get right down to business. What do you feel about Jack?" said Miko.

"He's my friend and partner. Why are you asking me this?" Arcee was confused as to where Miko was going with this. The purple and black femme shook her head and groaned in frustration.

"What Miko is trying to ask is if you have any feelings for Jack besides friendship and professional partnership." clarified Smokescreen making Arcee widened her optics. Prior to him being transformed into a Cybertronian, she's been having these strange feelings about him. Whenever she would steal glances at him during training, she would secretly blush and her spark rate jump a bit faster than normal. She couldn't help but feel attracted to his handsomeness. Whether human or Autobot. Also when he held her servo, it even made her feelings grow all the more. Even though it was a simple gesture for others, to her, it was just an intimate gesture.

"I do but...I don't know if he feels the same way."

"I think he does. He wouldn't have held your servo otherwise and given you that smile. Just tell him how you feel and see if everything plays out like you hope it would." said Bumblebee in beeps and whirs.

"(Sigh) I'll tell him when the time is right. Right now our main priority is to combat the Decepticons and M.E.C.H. from trying to take over the world while we increase our energon supplies and capture the Iacon relics as much as possible."

"Your call. Just don't take too long."

Smokescreen and the others left to their quarters leaving Arcee to contemplate on what her comrades just told her. The blue femme went back to her quarters sorting out her feelings for her secret loved one.

* * *

 **{In the Unknown Part of the Galaxy}**

Up in space in an unknown galaxy lies a floating Autobot ship. In it contained four occupants; three femmes and two mechs. Namely, Beta, Elita-One, Chromia, and Sideswipe.

 **(A/N: I'm using the Transformers Universe Meltdown, not the TFA Meltdown. Just to clear you guys up the confusion.)**

"Ma'am I got a lock on Earth. Want me to use a space bridge?" reported Meltdown to the femme commander.

"Please do Meltdown." said Elita. The yellow Autobot typed a few codes into the space bridge controls and already a blue vortex appeared in front of them. He guided the ship through the vortex and already they're around Earth's orbit. However, they saw a red blinking signal on the screen.

"Oh slag! We have a Decepticon warship around Earth. It's _The Nemesis_." reported Sideswipe.

"Shield the energy signal! We don't want Megatron and his Decepticons to shoot us down!" ordered Chromia. The yellow medic and the silver, red, and blue mech frantically typed down codes on the controls trying to get their energy signal. In a few minutes, the two mechs breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew. That was close. Nearly got shot down in the air by slag maker. Luckily you were able to buff and fix up the shielding and cloaking equipment without having to use a ton of energon." commented Sideswipe. Meltdown just nodded and turned his attention to the pink and purple femme commander.

"Should we land somewhere where the inhabitants of Earth wouldn't see us?" he asked.

"Yes. The humans do not know of our existence and we must keep it that way. If what I researched about humans is true, there are some that would not hesitate to turn us in to their governments just for experimentation. I will not let that happen as long as my spark functions."

The yellow medic went up to the monitor and began to research isolated places where humans never come at all. After a few minutes of researching, he reported to the femme commander.

"Ma'am, I found a deserted forest located up in this place called Canada. Want me to land the ship there?" Elita just nodded. He locked the coordinates of the forest and cloaked the ship just to prevent human eyes from identifying them. Once the ship went landed on an open spot, one of her officers, Beta, came up to her and asked,

"You by dawn, Optimus and his men can't find our ship when you communicate them to find us?" she was worried that any Autobot coming to them wouldn't be able to find them. It was then that Sideswipe answered the lieutenant's question.

"If I remember correctly from quiet 'Bot over there, he told me that this ship can detect any other signatures but they cannot detect this energy signal. The only reasonable choice is to have somebody hop off once we see Optimus Prime and his men."

"Sound plan indeed. For now, keep this ship cloaked and make sure the Decepticons don't track us from space. Meltdown, you take first watch, then after three hours, Sideswipe, then Beta, then Chromia, Firestar, and myself. If there's anything suspicious, warn us about it. Anybody have any questions?"

"One question though. If we have Vehicons to deal with and it's my turn to watch over the ship, can I blow them to pieces?"

"Just as long as you place the energy-frequency shielding equipment Meltdown finished working on, then go ahead. But if there's too many for you to handle, report back to us okay?" replied Elita which made earned a nod from Sideswipe.

"Yea got it. No worries. I promise I won't screw it up." Beta just rolled her optics at the arrogant recruit.

"Uh huh. Last time you said that, your got your skidplate kicked by a couple Vehicons and we have to save you in the process." Sideswipe blushed in embarrassment as the green femme lieutenant still remembered it.

"Well sorry if you had to do that! I never got any action time 'cuz I was assigned to a base out in the middle of Primus nowhere doing base work and continue do simulation training for many stellar cycles."

"(Sigh) Just promise us you don't do anything rash. Most especially for me because I can't risk to lose you my sweetspark." Beta said the last part quietly which the silver and red mech caught on her worry. Deciding to ease his sparkmate's worries, he told her

"Follow me to my quarters. I'll give you something you won't ever forget." Beta blushed but nonetheless nodded and followed him. Elita and Chromia saw the little interaction between them smiled at their third younger sister.

"Little warning, try to not to spark her Sideswipe. I understand you really love each other but try not to have sparklings roaming around the ship. It will be hard to find them thanks to Sideswipe here having a ton of energy." Chromia teased towards the couple making their blushes grow by the minute. Elita just shook her head at her younger sister's teasing.

"Dear 'Mia, don't tease them like that. I'm pretty sure our young friend wouldn't do that to her." The teal blue femme just laughed and the rest of the Autobots went back to their quarters while Meltdown ignored the conversation and stayed in the control room taking the first watch. As she entered in her quarters, her only there was only one thought that crossed her processor.

" _Orion my sweet spark. I can't wait to see you once again after all these stellar cycles of being separated from each other. By morning, we shall be united again as one._ "

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's about it ladies and gentlemen. Sorry if the battle scenes aren't really lengthy or amazing as many of you hoped or expected. But I do thank for you for reading this and I hope you guys have a nice day! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of my story. I just wanted to give you wonderful viewers, reviewers, and visitors a big THANK YOU :) I really appreciate it and I'll continue to post more stories of this wonderful story. Also if you haven't checked some of my other stories, please do check it out.**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** _ **Flames**_ **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** _ **Constructive criticism**_ **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** _ **offer**_ **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Anyways, let's get right on it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on "A New Life"}**

 _"You know by dawn, Optimus and his men can't find our ship when you communicate them to find us?" she was worried that any Autobot coming to them wouldn't be able to find them. It was then that Sideswipe answered the lieutenant's question._

 _"If I remember correctly from quiet 'Bot over there, he told me that this ship can detect any other signatures but they cannot detect this energy signal. The only reasonable choice is to have somebody hop off once we see Optimus Prime and his men."_

 _"Sound plan indeed. For now, keep this ship cloaked and make sure the Decepticons don't track us from space. Meltdown, you take first watch, then after three hours, Sideswipe, then Beta, then Chromia, Firestar, and myself. If there's anything suspicious, warn us about it. Anybody have any questions?"_

 _"One question though. If we have Vehicons to deal with and it's my turn to watch over the ship, can I blow them to pieces?"_

 _"Just as long as you place the energy-frequency shielding equipment Meltdown finished working on, then go ahead. But if there's too many for you to handle, report back to us okay?" replied Elita which made earned a nod from Sideswipe._

 _"Yea got it. No worries. I promise I won't screw it up." Beta just rolled her optics at the arrogant recruit._

 _"Uh huh. Last time you said that, your got your skidplate kicked by a couple Vehicons and we have to save you in the process." Sideswipe blushed in embarrassment as the green femme lieutenant still remembered it._

 _"Well sorry if you had to do that! I never got any action time 'cuz I was assigned to a base out in the middle of Primus nowhere doing base work and continue do simulation training for many stellar cycles."_

 _"(Sigh) Just promise us you wouldn't do anything rash. Most especially for me because I can't risk losing you my sweetspark." Beta said the last part quietly which the silver and red mech's audio receptors caught. Deciding to ease his sparkmate's worries, he told her,_

 _"Follow me to my quarters and I'll give you something you won't ever forget." Beta blushed at the implication but nonetheless nodded her helm. Elita and Chromia saw the little interaction between them smiled at their third younger sister. Before leaving, the teal blue femme decided to tease the cute couple._

 _"Little warning, try to not to spark her Sideswipe." The couple making their blushes grow by the minute. Elita just shook her head at her younger sister's teasing._

 _"Dear 'Mia, don't tease them like that. I'm pretty sure our young friend wouldn't do that to her." Chromia just laughed and the two sisters went back to their quarters while Meltdown ignored the conversation and stayed in the control room taking the first watch. As she entered in her quarters, her only there was only one thought that crossed her processor._

 _"Orion my sweet spark. I can't wait to see you once again after all these stellar cycles of being separated from each other. By morning, we shall be united again as one."_

* * *

 **{** ** _The Nemesis_** **}**

"What do you mean you weren't able to take them out?!" yelled an enraged Megatron. The four Decepticons came in the warship, reporting the failure of their mission. Right now, they are kneeling in front of the silver warlord with their helms not looking at him straight in the optics.

"I apologize Lord Megatron, but vehn ve were close to terminating zhe Autobots on zhat crashed ship, Prime's forces came in and assisted zhem." said Icy Blitzwing.

"But that's not all Boss. Prime seems to have two new faces on their team. Ones I haven't seen before." said Vortex which caught the silver Decepticon's attention.

"Care to elaborate on it Vortex?" asked a curious Megatron. The Helicopter Combaticon didn't say anything as he took out the chip from the side of his helm. Handing it over to the leader, he placed it on one of the monitors and watched the whole fight unravel. As he was watching, he noticed an unfamiliar sight of a black and silver jet fight at the two. He also noticed a purple and black femme next to the Autobot wrecker, Bulkhead and Ironhide taking on Brawl. What's even surprising is that this femme has the same exact appearance as Astrea only in different color schemes.

"It seems you were correct. Prime seems to have new recruits on his side along with some old faces we have seen during the early stages of the war on Cybertron. While I am curious about this news, you still came back to me empty handed. Do you have any scrapping excuses to give me before I decide on your punishments?" The four Decepticons shook their heads. Megatron just turned his back to them but continued to speak,

"Well since you don't have anything to say, I'll be merciful and let this slide. However, if you fail me again, the consequences will be dire. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Megatron/Boss!" all four said simultaneously.

"You four go over to Knockout and Shockwave so that they can fix your injuries. Once you're done, come over to the main terminal and we'll begin to scan for your Earth mode vehicles. As much as I understand you liking your current Cybetronian vehicles, the parasite race known as the humans aren't aware of our presence here on their planet. And as such, you will need a disguise. Soundwave here will search on the internet for your alt-modes. Any questions?"

"No Lord Megatron/Boss." the four Decepticons got up and left him. As they were out of sight, Megatron was musing over what Vortex mentioned. So Prime decided to have some more firepower to overthrow Megatron's conquest on Earth huh? With two new recruits as well? No matter. All he needs to do is to follow this human saying: Fight fire with fire!

"Two new recruits? This is rather interesting. I'll have to bolster up my forces if I have any chance on ruling Cybetron and Earth as my new domains..." He began to think over his plans as Soundwave busied himself with working on finding suitable alt-modes for his Decepticon comrades and also decoding the Iacon database for relics.

"Lord Megatron. We have a Decepticon ship approaching us. Want to open up the docking bay for them to land?" reported a Vehicon as he pulled the image up in the large glass screen of the control room. Taking a closer look at it, he was shocked to see that particular ship belonging to a particular Decepticon.

"Open it up. However, bring me two Vehicons with me just in case some measly Autobots decided to take this ship down."

The Vehicon nodded and told his two buddies next to him to accompany their leader. Getting up from their seats, they stood behind Megatron and off they went down to the docking bay.

Reaching towards the docking bay, the Vehicons behind him transformed their servos into blasters and surrounded the ship from either side. The hatch opened up revealing three Decepticons in that ship. Namely Deadheat, Nightbird, and Drive-By.

"Mind if you calm down the welcoming committee? I've received warmer welcomes from different Decepticons." commented Drive-By in a cold but calm tone. The Vehicons shifted their blasters back to servos and stood behind Megatron.

"Still rude as ever Drive-By. I thought you would be well behaved under Cyclonus's command back in Cybetron." Megatron frowned at his still non-changing attitude. While he may have respected his fighting abilities, he doesn't tolerate any rudeness or anything of the like directed towards him. The only thing he's ever thankful for is his loyalty to the Decepticons despite his personality.

"That's besides the point Lord Megatron. I heard you have some Autobots to be scrapped am I right?" said Drive-By.

"Oh yes about that..." Megatron began to escort his newly arrived guests to the main meeting room while talking about his plans for the two of them.

* * *

 **{Autobot Base Outpost Omega-One}**

A few days later, in the Autobot base, we find the rest of the Autobots facing the screen with Agent Fowler's face on it as Optimus gave his weekly report to him.

"So let me get this straight Prime. We have some rather interesting guests that arrive here on Earth. Both 'Cons and 'Bots? And you took Miko and Jack with you to the battlefield?" asked Fowler.

"Indeed Agent Fowler." replied Optimus.

"Well that's good and bad news. The good news is, you got some reinforcements to prevent Bucket Head from trying to take over mother Earth. Bad news, Megatron got some soldiers that have a mean streak that can rival the size of the Washington Monument or even higher than it. So how many came in?"

"Five in total. Jazz, Ironhide, Windblade, Springer, and Hot Rod." Agent Fowler nodded. He then asked the blue and red Autobot leader,

"So how did the two kids do on their first mission on the battlefield?"

"Jackson and Miko have fought valiantly against their Decepticon foes and have succeeded in having them retreat giving relief to my comrades in distress." Agent Fowler had a smile on his face when he heard the good news.

"I knew they could do it. I was a bit worried that something bad must have happened since you can't really predict the outcome of the battlefield. You can agree on that right?" Optimus nodded in agreement with the agent's statement.

"Onto more pressing matters at hand, has there any recent activities involving M.E.C.H. whatsoever?"

"Not that we have encountered so far."

"That isn't good. With Project: CHIMERA being successful in turning our friends into who they are now, I think Silas may be doing something big that we're not even aware of. Also make sure you dispose or carry your Cybetronian tech with you because if Silas and his organization get their hands on it, well you get the idea. Anyways, I have a meeting to attend so contact me around 4 P.M. to give me a list on what alt-modes they are gonna have."

"I don't think you need to contact dealerships anymore Agent Fowler. I found an easier and cheaper way on how to get their alt-modes." said Raf making the Agent and the other Autobots curious about this new procedure. Checking the time on his watch, he turned his attention back to Raf.

"I got five hours before the meeting. What is this new sort of way you are talking about?" Raf then proceeded to explain the procedure of acquiring alt-modes.

"Yesterday while everybody was out doing their missions, Ratchet and I were figuring out a way to acquire alt-modes without you having to go to the dealership and work out a comprise. With the way things are going, speed is of the essence. So we made our own cortical pyshic patch from the knowledge Ratchet knows back on Cybetron. By hooking it up to my laptop, we ran a couple experiments on it and by the fifth run, we had a huge success."

"So in other words..."

"By planting the cord to the back of an Autobot's helm, it would usually reveal the events a Cybetronian has witnessed on a screen. However, we added an extra feature to the cortical psychic patch. When attached, it can also transfer data to a Cybetronian's processor with relative ease. Said Cybetronian can decide whether to keep or delete the data given to them. It can also edit the data to the user's specifications."

"Hmmm that's really nice. Well that saves me some extra work. Is there anything else I need to know about before I end the transmission?" said Fowler. Optimus shook his helm.

"Contact me if there's anything you need or there's trouble in the area. Agent Fowler out." The Special Agent terminated the line. Optimus turned to the white and orange medic along with the orange and beige tech whiz looking at the cord in concern. After examining it for a few minutes he asked,

"Are you sure this procedure is safe to use?"

"Indeed Optimus. Rafael and I ran several tests and diagnostics to see if we can use this type of method of scanning alt-modes without having Agent Fowler to make deals over at the dealerships." Ratchet reassured his old friend. Picking up his handy tablet device, he began to scan Jazz, Ironhide, Hot Rod, Windblade, and Springer for their frame types before handing it over to the tech genius. Raf then went up to one of the terminal computers and accessed the internet. Using the results from the tablet, he began to search for suitable vehicles for their newly arrived guests.

"With the results coming from Ratchet's device, Ironhide's alt-mode will be a GMC Topkick C4500 Pickup, a VTOL Jet for Windblade, McLaren 650S for Jazz, a 2016 Ford GT for Hot Rod, and for Spinger...I really can't find one since his frame type is unique for a triple changer. I tried to find other vehicles for him but none of them fit the bill. He'll have to use his Cybetronian alt-modes whenever he transforms to his vehicle mode."

"That's fine by me. I'm rather comfortable using my alt-modes since I've been fighting in these for a very long time." Springer just shrugged as he didn't care if he has to get an Earth based vehicle or not.

 **(A/N: Since Springer is a Triple Changer, he'll be using his Cybetronian dune buggy mode along with his hover helicopter drone mode. His TFP appearance along with his two alt-modes can be found by the artist named 4894938 in Deviantart. That's his profile name and I'm not making any BS on it whatsoever. If you don't believe me, type down "Springer Transformers Prime" on Google and find images there. Onward to the story my viewers!)**

Raf helped Ratchet bring out the cortical psychic patch and connected the cord to the huge monitor.

"So who wants to go first?" asked the white and orange medic. Jazz went up first and connected the wire to the back of his helm. Raf uploaded the image of his vehicle and sent it to him. For a few minutes, Jazz didn't move as he let the data transfer in his processor. Once the process was complete, he removed it and transformed into his newly acquired vehicle mode.

"Oh I'm liking this one alright! These humans really know how to make the best looking vehicles in the galaxy!" Jazz transformed back into his bipedal mode walked over to the rest of his comrades. Windblade, Hot Rod, and Ironhide each got their newly acquired alt-modes and were content with it. Once they were finished, multiple flash signals popped up on.

"I count three energon signals spread out in the world. Signal number one is in Colorado. Signal numbers two is in Alaska while the last one is in Russia. There's also a Cybetronian ship signal emitting up in the northern part of Canada. It's an Autobot one from the looks of it." said Ratchet as he looked at the monitor tracking and locking on to their coordinates.

"Well let's hit it! Can't let those 'Cons take up all those precious supply of energon now don't we?" Jazz was ready to rock and roll as the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Jazz, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, you three will go to the first one in Colorado. Ironhide, Bulkhead, Miko and Springer, you will go towards the second one in Alaska. Arcee, Windblade and Raf, you will go to the last one in Russia. Any questions?"

"I say we hit it. Time's ticking." said Bulkhead. Ratchet went up to the ground bridge controls and locked on to energon signal number one.

"This is for signal one." announced Ratchet. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen dashed through the bridge and Ratchet went on to the next set of coordinates for signal two. The four 'Bot team transformed into their vehicle modes and went through the portal. The medic then locked on to the coordinates of the last energon signal. Before leaving, Jack went up to Arcee and gave her a hug. The blue femme blushed as she was caught off guard when her object of affections pulled her frame closer to hers.

"Please be safe okay?" Jack pulled away from the hug while placing his servos on her shoulder plates. Arcee smiled warmly at his concern so she gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll be safe. Promise me the same thing if you're going out on a mission okay?"

"Sure thing partner." Windblade cleared her throat. As much as she was touched by the emotional spectacle, they have a mission to do.

"Alright alright love sparks break it up. We have a mission to accomplish remember?" Arcee and Jack blushed in embarrassment. Placing her professional soldier personality, she along with her and Raf went through the ground bridge. Just as closed the bridge controls and about to return to his work, a transmission signal went through the Autobot base. This surprised him along with Jack, June, and Optimus as nobody knows where their base is.

"Optimus, should I open this transmission?" Ratchet wasn't sure because it may just be a Decepticon trap. Optimus nodded but warned him,

"Do so but tread with caution old friend." Unscrambling the frequency, he then communicated to the transmission with an authoritative voice.

"Identify yourself and state your purpose!" A soft feminine giggle erupted through the transmission catching the others off-guard.

"I see you haven't changed at all in terms of grumpiness old timer." replied the feminine voice making Ratchet's optics widened in surprise.

"I-is that you Chromia?" asked Ratchet. Not believing who he heard just about now.

"The one and only old timer. Anyways, we contacted your base since we landed on Earth about a solar cycle ago and in need of pick up. We also have some guests over here so I hope you have some room in your base for us to stay." the medic 'Bot groaned in frustration at the second nickname he hates the most.

"I hate it whenever you call me that despicable name Chromia. It's way worse than being called Doc. Is that any way to treat your medic?"

"Ah you should know by now that I like calling you that and will never quit unless my spark gets extinguished of course. Here's the coordinates to where we're located. Delta-1, Foxtrot-5, Alpha-3, Bravo-7. You think you got it?" The medic didn't say anything as he typed down the coordinates on the monitor. After a couple minutes, he spotted where they are currently located.

"Got it. I'll send Optimus and Nova over here for pick up. Until then, wait and if there's any Decepticon threat, stay low."

"Roger that old timer. Chromia out." The transmission ended making him groan at the nickname she affectionately calls him. Going over to the ground bridge, he typed the exact same coordinates on the screen then opened up the ground bridge. The two didn't say anything as they entered through the portal. He then closed it after they went through it.

"Now then...time to go back to work..." Ratchet returned to his work desk focusing his attention towards his unfinished business.

* * *

 **{With Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Jazz}**

We find our trio 'Bot team outside the energon mine, hiding behind the tall rock formations. In front of the mouth of the cave are four sentry drones standing from all sides. Behind the mine are three tunnels leading to the energon crystals. Sounds of metallic whines, metal clanking against each other, and the occasional voices of the drone mixed in the air.

"Alright here's the plan boys. Take out the guards and we split off. Bumblebee, you take the left side of the cave, Smokescreen you take the right. I'll take the center and wipe out whatever is left in there. Got it?"

The Scout and the Elite Guard nodded. Shifting their servos into blasters, they appeared from their hiding positions and blasted the Vehicons down. Bumblebee and Smokescreen immediately split off to their directions and Jazz transformed into his alt-mode and drove off into the center tunnel. Once Jazz arrived in the innermost parts of the tunnel, he transformed into his bipedal form and immediately began to blast the drones while making sure he doesn't hit the energon right off the hook.

The drones fired back trying to see if they can easily take out this Autobot but they couldn't even land a single shot on the agile Cybetronian. Taking down the last drone, he blew the smoke from his blaster and shifted it to his servos. Tapping on the side of his helm, he contacted Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"Jazz to Smokescreen and Bumblebee. What's your status over?"

"Just got done taking out the last batch of drones here." replied Smokescreen.

"Same here. But I have to admit, we struck the gold mine here." said Bumblebee.

"I know right? Luckily we didn't run into any troubling 'Con here or we'd come back to base empty handed. Now how are we gonna haul all of this back to base?" said Jazz.

"I found a trailer right here where I'm at right now. This one is filled with some crates while there are some crates that are not filled. Might as well latch them at the end of our alt-modes and haul it back to base. It's the only way." replied Smokescreen.

"Alright. I'll contact Doc to see if he can patch us a ground bridge. While waiting, begin extracting some of the energon you see still stuck to the rocky wall and load them in the crates. Also we're gonna be stealing these rather nifty tools the 'Cons left here. If we're gonna need to find a way to harvest all this energon to make our supplies last, might as well use these to our advantage. When our ticket home is here, we go in one at a time slowly and carefully understand?"

"Affirmative Jazz." replied Smokescreen and Bumblebee simultaneously.

The blue and white visor-wearing Autobot contacted Ratchet to bring up a bridge. He bean to take out the untapped energon crystals still embedded around the rocky walls of the mine. Picking up a drill-like tool with a handle on it, he began to drill around the energon making sure to not damage it. Once he got the crystals off the walls, he began to chip away the leftover residue that clung on the blue crystals. He then tossed the crystals back into one of the empty crates while he placed the tools in another. Sealing it shut, he loaded the crate along with the others to the trailer. Luckily these ones have wheels so transporting them shouldn't be too hard. Sealing it shut, he transformed into his car mode, connected the trailer behind him, and headed out.

"Yo Smokescreen, Bumblebee, the bridge up?" asked Jazz as he was leaving the cave.

"'Bee and I are already in base. You gotta hurry because that bridge won't be up for long. You got five minutes."

"Got ya. Jazz out."

The blue and white Autobot drove off with speed but was careful not to tip the trailer over. Going through the green swirling vortex, he stopped at the center of the main ops, releasing the hook from the back of his car and transformed into his bipedal form. Ratchet, once he's done with closing the ground bridge controls, looked at the unopened trailers with curiosity.

"So care to explain why the three of you carried these trailers into our base?"

The three didn't say anything as they opened them with the trailers. A couple crates fell out from their containers most landing around Ratchet. The orange and white medic raised an optic ridge as he opened one of the crates. His optics widened in shock and awe as he saw a crate full of energon cubes. Opening up another crate, he saw tools used for energon harvesting. Closing the crates, he then turned his attention to the three Autobots.

"We struck a gold mine alright. These cubes will last us for a good year if you consider the supply we have." Bumblebee commented in beeps and whirs.

"By Primus, how were you able to get away with all of this without one of Megatron's lieutenants chasing after you?" asked Ratchet.

"We didn't encounter any of them in our mission. Just drones cutting the workload for us. Although we have some raw energon crystals that needed to be converted into cubes." said Smokescreen.

"Alright. Just carry these crates to the storage room and if you are low on energon, then get some. I'll handle the energon conversion." commanded Ratchet.

"What about the tools?" asked Smokescreen.

"Just place it next to my work area since I'll examine how these instruments work." They nodded and the Autobot trio went to work on, hauling crates into the storage room.

* * *

 **{With Bulkhead, Miko, Ironhide, and Springer}**

"Four guards on front with a large tunnel leading in to the energon mine. What's the plan boss?" asked Bulkhead to Springer.

"First slag those drones. Then we storm the cave and take out the rest of the workers in there. Salvage the energon in the mines and we contact Ratchet. That's the plan." said Springer.

"Sounds good but be wary of Megatron's lieutenants. They may be here watching over the drones working on disengaging the energon from the rocky walls. If you see them, be prepared for anything." warned Ironhide.

"No pressure ne?" Miko chuckled a bit nervously as she ran a servo around her helm. The four 'Bots sprang from their hiding positions and ambushed the four sentries. Once they were done taking out the sentries, they stormed in the cave, taking out drones while carefully making sure they didn't hit energon crystals.

"That wasn't too bad." said Miko as she blew the smoke emitting from the end of her blasters.

"Ya think?!" said a booming voice. The Autobots readied themselves as they saw two purple trucks with silver cylindrical tanks along with two silver muscle cars. The Autobots were quite surprised about these new types of drones.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue as the humans would say?" said Truck Vehicon 1.

"Not if I can help it!" Springer charged forward as he shifted his servo into what appears to be metallic gauntlets of some type and began to combat the bulky truck vehicon. The truck vehicon transformed into his alt-mode and drove off to the inner most parts of the cave. Springer transformed into his dune-buggy mode and chased right at him. The second truck Vehicon did the same and went down to the inner recesses of the cave.

"Bulkhead, Solarflare! You two take out those silver vehicons while I help Springer handle these new vehicons. Understand me?" Ironhide didn't even bother to hear their reply as he chased after his opponents in his pick-up mode.

"We might as well scrap these guys quickly so that we can help those Ironhide and Springer out there with those brutes." Miko charged towards the silver drone as she transformed her right servo into a wrecking ball. Bulkhead did the same and charged at the other vehicon. The black and purple femme twirled her projectile wrecking ball and fired right at the silver vehicon only for him to sidestep the attack. Going on the offensive, it charged right at Miko with servos transformed into arm blades. Jumping in the air, it aimed both its arms right at her.

With seconds left to decide what to do next, she transformed her left servo into her blaster and shot a couple straight energon bolts right at the center where the spark chamber is at. The vehicon lay dead on her.

Shaking the body off from her, she got up and decided to assist Bulkhead. The green bulky wrecker tried to engage in close quarter combat but was unable to do so. He tried using his blasters and fired right at the ground but they would transform into their vehicle mode and drive from one spot to another in a heartbeat.

"Slag! Can't these drones stay in one place so that I can scrap them?! Since when did these guys get so good?" Bulkhead complained as he shot another round from his cannon blaster.

"Hey Bulk! How about we try something else? Use your blasters to keep the Vehicon spinning around while I use my projectile wrecking balls to smash it? Sound good to you?" said Miko?

"Alright Solarflare. Let's give your plan a shot!"

So the green wrecker fired a couple rounds right at the Vehicon while Miko shot her wrecking balls right at it. The plan didn't work for the first few minutes but they never abate from it. It wasn't until Miko quickly shifted to her blaster firing right at the vehicon on the hood. The blue bolt nailed the drone right at the intended spot causing it to stop. Taking this opportunity to scrap it, the veteran wrecker fired two shots from his cannons causing sparks to emit from the car and then explode.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Oh yea!'" Miko turned around, raising her servo for a high five. Bulkhead returned the gesture with a grin on his faceplate, a proud expression plastered on his faceplate for his wrecker cadet.

"Let's help out 'Hide and Boss shall we?" said Bulkhead making Miko nod her head. Leaving the offline bodies of their opponents, they transformed down to the tunnel where the two 'Bots went through. Arriving at the scene, they saw Ironhide and Springer getting their tailpipes kicked by these two large Decepticons. Transforming back to their bipedal modes, Miko shot her wrecking ball right at the truck Vehicon while Bulkhead rammed the other one with his alt-mode.

"You alright Ironhide?" asked Miko as she helped the bulky red mech up to his pedes.

"I'll be alright Solarflare. Thanks for the help." said Ironhide as he grabbed Miko's servo. As she yanked him up, the two 'Bots focused on their brute of an opponent.

"Tch. Your pathetic if you can't take me on! I was expecting a more interesting fight but you're getting your skidplate kicked by me. What chance do you have against me femme?" taunted truck Vehicon 2.

"Never underestimate your opponents big guy 'cuz I may pack a big punch!" Right as she said that, Miko launched another round of her wrecking balls right at the mech pushing him back to the rocky wall. Ironhide used his chance to terminate the Vehicon by using his wrist canon and fired right a round right at the disabled Vehicon causing it to be terminated.

The two 'Bots looked over to see Bulkhead and Springer just about done with their opponent.

"Man these guys are quite the tough ones. While they may not be as tough as the other high ranking guys in Megatron's forces, they're not to be underestimated. How in Allspark's name did Megatron buff these guys?" said Springer as he rotated his arm in circles.

"Who knows? We have a mission to finish up." said Springer.

So the team went around the mine, scrapping off some of the leftover energon still embedded on the rocky walls. Once they got it off, they saw empty crates lying around the floor, hatches opened up while an opened trailer was there next to the crates. Deciding to take advantage of this situation, they packed the energon crystals and loaded them in the trailer.

"Ratchet this is Ironhide. Mission is a success. Requesting ground bridge to our coordinates over."

"So. Who's gonna carry that trailer?" asked Springer.

"I can try." So Miko transformed into her alt-mode and released a hook at the end of her alt-mode. Hooking the hook to the trailer, she tried to use drive but with no success. She tried a couple times but the trailer was just too heavy. Releasing the hook, she transformed back to her bipedal form, rubbing the lower part of her backplate.

"Never mind. Any of you boys can do it?" said Miko with a sheepish smile on her face. Bulkhead stepped forward and decided to help out with the load. Transforming into his alt-mode, he backed up to the trailer where he can easily connect the hook into the trailer. Once Springer connected it, he did a little test drive to see if he can move a couple inches. Seeing that he was able to do so, the rest of the team allowed him to carry it back to base.

"These should last us for a good while. I wonder how Bucket Head would react when he finds out his new drones were scrapped by Autobots who took all the energon for themelves." said Bulkhead making Springer chuckle.

"Oh I bet you he's gonna be pissed." said Springer.

The emerald vortex appeared in front of them so they immediately left the cave into the warm welcoming of their base.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen. Sorry if I concluded this in a rather bad time but don't worry. There will be part two of this chapter and we'll be having the Decepticons find their alt-modes and continue the fight. Also Elita-One, Beta, Chromia, Meltdown, and Sideswipe are gonna be here so you'll just have to make sure you guys stay tuned for that.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another wonderful chapter of my story :D**

 **As many of you are aware, I placed this as an M-rated story. If you're looking for some steamy passionate love making then you came to the right place! However, we must first develop the relationship between Arcee and Jack before we can go on to some steamy Cybetronian sex. Ahem, interface excuse me.**

 **(Thank you Ratchet for correcting me on that one.)**

 **Mind you I won't be the only one to focus on these two alone. I'll also delve deeper into other relationships as well so please look forward to that as well.**

 **Speaking of relationships, I received a PM message from a certain author (not gonna share their name to you) about pairing Miko and Bulkhead.**

 **Now I read some stories about this particular pairing and I have to admit that many of them are well written out. But in my opinion, I only see Bulkhead as a parental figure to Miko. At least that's my opinion. I'm not sure if I'll have him pair up with Miko but we'll see. Also I believe that Raf and Miko are meant to be thanks to the majority of the TFP Fanfic community posting many stories of this couple.**

 **However, as I said before, we'll see.**

 **I also came up with some of the alt-modes for the incoming Autobots and Decepticons. Took me a while to research them and see which ones would definitely fit their frames but nonetheless, here's what I perceive to be the suitable alt-modes for each character.**

 **Autobots:**

 **Beta- Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut Fighter Jet  
Sideswipe- Lamborghini Veneno**  
 **Elita-One- BMW I8 Sports Car**  
 **Chromia- Toyota Avalon**  
 **Meltdown (TFP Universe)- Ford F350 Truck. However, his alt-mode would have the same appearance in the TFP Universe game. In shot, the F350 would be modified into the in-game alt-mode appearance for Meltdown.**

 **Decepticons:**

 **Brawl- modified M1 Abrams tank using his two big blasters.  
Onslaught- modified BTR-90 using his twin beam launchers attached to his back.  
Vortex-Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk**  
 **Nightbird- Suzuki Hayubasa  
** **Flamewar-** **Kawasaki Ninja 250R. After all, she is Arcee's look alike so why not the same alt-mode?** **  
** **Slipstream- F-18 Fighter Jet.  
** **Astrea (TFP: Universe)- Toyota Tundra Pickup  
** **Drive-By(TFP Universe)- Dodge Challenger 2010 model  
** **Deadheat (TFP Universe)- McLaren 570GT Sports Car  
** **Blitzwing- Su-34 Fighter Jet and a modified German Leopard 2 Battle tank  
** **Blackout- Sirkosky MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter  
** **Bonecrusher- Buffalo Mine Protected Vehicle  
** **Barricade- Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car vehicle**

 **As you all Transformers fans know, Shockwave doesn't need an Earth vehicle not only because these vehicles don't fit him but he's a badass Decepticon to not need it. Plus I would believe it would not logically make sense for him to change alt-modes as he wouldn't be out in the field for most of the time.**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again. _Flames_ are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement. _Constructive criticism_ , on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and _offer_ suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Anyways, let's get right on it shall we?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on "A New Life"}**

 _"Man these guys are quite the tough ones. While they may not be as tough as the other high ranking guys in Megatron's forces, they're not to be underestimated. How in Allspark's name did Megatron buff these guys?" said Springer as he rotated his arm in circles._

 _"Who knows? We have a mission to finish up." said Springer._

 _So the team went around the mine, scrapping off some of the leftover energon still embedded on the rocky walls. Once they got it off, they saw empty crates lying around the floor, hatches opened up while an opened trailer was there next to the crates. Deciding to take advantage of this situation, they packed the energon crystals and loaded them in the trailer._

 _"Ratchet this is Ironhide. Mission is a success. Requesting ground bridge to our coordinates over."_

 _"So. Who's gonna carry that trailer?" asked Springer._

 _"I can try." So Miko transformed into her alt-mode and released a hook at the end of her alt-mode. Hooking the hook to the trailer, she tried to use drive but with no success. She tried a couple times but the trailer was just too heavy. Releasing the hook, she transformed back to her bipedal form, rubbing the lower part of her backplate._

 _"Never mind. Any of you boys can do it?" said Miko with a sheepish smile on her face. Bulkhead stepped forward and decided to help out with the load. Transforming into his alt-mode, he backed up to the trailer where he can easily connect the hook into the trailer. Once Springer connected it, he did a little test drive to see if he can move a couple inches. Seeing that he was able to do so, the rest of the team allowed him to carry it back to base._

 _"These should last us for a good while. I wonder how Bucket Head would react when he finds out his new drones were scrapped by Autobots who took all the energon for themelves." said Bulkhead making Springer chuckle._

 _"Oh I bet you he's gonna be pissed." said Springer._

 _The emerald vortex appeared in front of them so they immediately left the cave into the warm welcoming of their base._

* * *

 **{In the Kalahari Desert}**

"Charlie 4-3. Is everything from the crash site taken over?"

"Yep Hotel 2. We have everything we need. Tell the commander we're heading back to base over." replied Hotel 2 to Charlie 4-3.

"Roger that. Safe journeys."

Men, wearing black uniforms, were hauling pieces of scrap metal along with some bodies of offline vehicons to their aircraft carries. As the last of the vehicons were already loaded up to the aircraft carriers, the soldiers reported back to the officer in charge of this mission.

"Sir. Ground bridge is coming in about thirty minutes. Should we secure the perimeter in case any hostile forces are coming to our way?"

"Nah we should be fine. The only threat would be a wild animal coming right at us. If there's a wild animal coming at ya, shoot it down. Got me?" said the officer.

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and went back to the task force.

Thirty minutes have gone by and already a portal has opened up for them. The task force began to quickly but steadily haul in the equipment. Around ten to fifteen minutes, the task force is no longer around the crash site leaving the place back to its pristine condition.

* * *

 **{Energon Signal in Russia}**

"Hard Drive, you got the lair of the cave figured out?" asked Arcee.

"Give me another minute and we'll be set." said Raf as he scanned the outer perimeter of the cave. The energon cave in Russia didn't have any guards around the mouth of the cave so he used this opportunity to scan it. Finishing up, he went back with Arcee and Windblade revealing what he found so far.

"Here's what I got so far. We have your regular drones working on energon mining while there are some new type of drones looking over them. Some I haven't even seen before."

Raf brought up a 3D image of the cave with two different colored dots. The purple dots representing the regular drones while the red dots representing the new type of Drones/Megatron's lieutenants.

"Looks like we're gonna have a hard time taking the energon from this cave. We have to act fast and quickly." commanded Arcee wtih Raf and Windblade nodding their helms. Stepping inside the cave, they heard a familiar sound of a ground bridge opening up. The trio sprang up to action, taking down drones as quickly as they can before all the energon is taken.

"Take the rest through the ground bridge! I'll handle these guys!" said the bulky vehicon as it stood in front of the ground bridge.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Arcee transformed into her bike mode and chased after the regular drones. The drone had other plans. Transforming his servo into a mace with chains attached to the it, he launched it over to the speeding bike stopping her at her tracks.

"Sorry but you ain't gonna have our energon supplies here." Arcee transformed back to her bipedal mode while Windblade stood right beside her. The black and red femme turned his attention to Raf.

"Hard Drive! Handle the vehicons escaping with the energon while Arcee and I handle this big guy. Got it?" commanded Windblade as she unleashed her twin pink energon swords.

"Got it!" Raf transformed into his secondary blasters and chased after the escaping vehicons. The two femmes then turned their attention to the bulky vehicon.

"You know it'd be a shame if I have to mess up such beautiful femmes you know? I mean they're so hard to come by nowadays. So let me just capture you and present you to Megatron. Maybe he'll give me a nice position and I get to keep you guys as my berth warmers. How about that?" Arcee and Windblade were disgusted by this audacious vehicon.

"Sorry but I have somebody I like so no can do!" Arcee charged right at the Vehicon with her crescent blades appearing on her arms. She gave the bulky Vehicon a tough kick on the chest but all it did was produce a dent.

"Oh please. This can't be your true strength now right? I mean you have to do better than that if you're gonna try and terminate me. Oh well. It's my turn now!"

The bulky vehicon raised his mace up in the air, twirling it, and then launching it at Arcee. The blue femme dodged it and was about to counter attack but was caught again by another mace to her faceplates. Windblade then used her energon swords and slashed the bulky Decepticon causing some nasty gashes coming off from his chest area. The vehicon cried out in pain as he staggered back a couple feet.

"You okay Arcee?" asked a concern Windblade as she kept her focus on the vehicon.

"Y-yeah. I'll be okay." Arcee groaned a bit in pain as she staggered back up to her pedes.

"Grr. You fragging femme! Screw taking you in! I'll have you terminated!" the bulky vehicon got up and charged right at her. Steadying herself, Windblade swung both her swords right at the chest and arms causing more energon to be spilled on the ground. Arcee then dashed right at the Vehicon jumping in the air, aiming to end his spark. As she descended onto him, she lunged her blades right at the spark chamber, destroying it. The vehicon's red visor immediately went offline as the body slumped on the ground with a heavy thud.

"Arcee to Hard Drive. Are you there?" Arcee said through her comms.

"Loud and clear. Go ahead." replied Raf.

"Were you able to stop the vehicons from escaping with the mined energon?"

"Not really. There's about four crates they left here with some energon but they left with the a huge supply through their ground bridge. Sorry about it."

"Don't worry about it. Few energon cubes is better than nothing at all. I'll have Windblade help you out while I contact Ratchet to bridge us home." said the blue femme. As she contacted Ratchet, Windblade traced Raf's signal and helped him with the crates filled with energon. As the two brought the crates to Arcee's position, the ground bridge was already up. Going through the emerald vortex, Smokescreen greeted the trio.

"So how was your mission?" asked Smokescreen.

"Horrible." said a sullen Arcee. Smokescreen saw Raf and Windblade carrying two crates each.

"Ah don't worry about it 'Cee. We got a big major supply of energon we got from the 'Cons. They should last us a good while." Arcee just nodded but she wasn't paying attention to what the Elite Guard was saying. She focused on something else.

"Where's Jack and Optimus?" asked the blue femme.

"They went on a mission to retrieve your sister, Chromia along with some other guests she brought to the base." said the orange and white medic causing the Autobot SIC's optics to widen. She was quite surprised to hear her sister's name again but doubt receded in the depths of her processor.

"Are you sure about this Ratchet? How can you know this isn't a hoax that can lead Optimus and Jack to a death trap? As much as I'm relieved to hear that my sister is okay and all that, I remembered hearing news of her termination during the Battle of Axium Nexus." Ironhide, however, answered for Ratchet.

"I understand your doubts Arcee. I too was also spark-broken at first when I heard about the news of my lover's demise in Axium Nexus. However, during my recharge cycle, I heard Chromia talking through our sparkbond telling her arrival to Earth."

"Well let's just hope that Optimus and Jack are okay. I don't want to lose another not only our leader but also my partner who I came to secretly love." The blue femme said quietly which the others didn't hear from their audio receptors. She quietly prayed to Primus to not let her partner and object of affections be taken away from her and that he comes back to her.

* * *

 **{Canadian Forest Region}**

"Can you tell me more about Chromia Optimus? I know that she's Arcee's sister but my partner hasn't talked much about her whenever she talks about her personal life." said Jack as the two trudged through the forest.

"She is a powerful warrior back on the early stages of the war. She's Elita-One's SIC and sparkmates to Ironhide but the last time I heard from her was her supposed termination back on the Battle of Axium Nexus. One of Cybertron's city-states." explained Optimus. Jack didn't say anything else as they kept on going forward to their location. Reaching to their destination, the two didn't see anything but just a huge open land with trees surrounding the area in a circle. The blue and red mech tapped onto his comms and contacted Chromia.

"Chromia. It is I, Optimus Prime. We have come to your location as requested."

"Roger that. Uncloaking he ship right now." replied Chromia. The two saw her ship appear in front of them. The hatch opened up, revealing an elegant tall pink femme along with a fearsome teal femme. The teal Cybetronian looked at the black and silver mech with a scrutinizing gaze as if she was studying him like a lab rat.

"So. Who's this new recruit? Never seen him before." asked Elita's SIC.

"His name is Nova. While he may be young, he is a true warrior who fought off Blitzwing and Vortex by himself." replied Optimus making the two femmes widen their optics.

"You kidding me right Optimus? No offense to the new recruit here but how can he fend off that murdering menace along with the fragging helicopter combaticon by himself? It takes at least a team of three 'Bots to take him down." said Chromia.

"Hehehe...um...a bit of luck and some training?" Jack ran a sheepish servo behind his helm.

"(Snorts) Must be some training you got there kid." Chromia rolled her optics, not believing him for one minute.

"That's enough Chromia." said the pink femme in a soothing voice as she placed her servo on Chromia's shoulder plate. Turning her attention back to the two Autobots, she then introduced herself to them.

"My name is Elita-One. I am sure you have already met Chromia, my SIC. But we cannot stay here for long because the Decepticons might end up coming over to our position and my crew is in need of rest after combating some Decepticons out in space." said Elita-One.

"What about the ship?" asked Jack.

"I will tell Ratchet to send the coordinates to me and I will relay them to your ship's pilot."

"Give them to Meltdown, our ship's pilot." said the pink femme commander. Optimus nodded and called in Ratchet. As he contacted the medic, the three Autobots stood around the perimeter, keeping guard to make sure there weren't any hostiles ready to terminate them. Around ten minutes have passed and a ground portal has been displayed in front of them.

"Have you relayed the coordinates to my pilot Optimus?" asked Elita.

"Indeed I have." said the Prime.

"Well then we shall be going then." Then she contacted Meltdown,

"We'll meet you over at the base. Elita-One out."

The four Autobots went through the bridge and in to the main terminal of the base. Before the bridge closed, they heard the ship ascending up to the sky indicating that they are on their way to the base. The rest of the 'Bots looked at their new guests. The veterans looked at the two femmes with wide optics as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ironhide and Arcee were really ecstatic to see Chromia while the others were in awe of the pink femme commander's presence. June, Miko, and Raf, as usual, were looked at the two guests with neutral expressions.

"No way. Could that really be..." Bumblebee couldn't really complete his sentence as he was awestruck at the femme before him.

"It's truly her alright! I heard many stories about your prowess on the field during the early stages of the Great War ma'am but to see you standing before us in person! It's truly an honor and dream come true to meet you ma'am!" Smokescreen went up to her and shook her servo with eager vigor. Elita just chuckled at his enthusiastic personality while Optimus just smiled at the young Elite Guard Member.

"Alright alright you can let her servo go now. I think she got the idea you're excited to meet her and what not." said Hot Rod making Smokescreen glare daggers at him. Nonetheless, the rookie let go of her servo and returned back with the rest of the Autobots. Just then a signal appeared in the main terminal screen. Ratchet wasn't really surprised when he saw it since he knew what it was. Opening up the docking bay doors, the signal vanished when it reached the base.

"More guests I presume?" said Ratchet. It wasn't really a question but a statement rather.

"Should we see who Elita and Chromia brought with them?" asked Jazz.

"It wouldn't hurt really. I'll take over the controls while the rest of you meet them. I'll alert you if there's anything suspicious going on around here."

The rest of the Autobots went down to the docking bay. Reaching to their destination, they saw a red, dull orange, and silver ship standing on four metallic legs. The bottom hatch opened up revealing three Cybetronians. Two mechs and a femme.

"Whoa is that really you Sideswipe?!" said an excited Jazz.

"No uh! Is that really you funky 'Bot?" replied back an equally surprised and excited Sideswipe.

"I assume Ratchet is here am I correct sir?" said the yellow Cybertronian to the red and blue mech.

"Indeed so Meltdown."

"The reunion can wait. As much as I miss my mentor and wanting to meet him, I have some energon supply crates and some equipment to haul out from the ship."

Optimus turned around to Jack, Raf, Miko, and Hot Rod. Without saying a word, said four went over to assist the yellow Cybetronian. While they were helping the yellow medic, Optimus decided to give the rest of the others a tour around the base.

"Are you coming with us Beta?" asked Chromia. Beta just shook her head.

"You go ahead. I want to talk to baby sister over here. I'll join up with you in a while." The teal femme just shrugged and joined with the rest of the group. Once they were out of sight, she then hugged her sister Arcee.

"Oh how I missed you baby sister!"

"Me too Beta. Me too. But I also feared the worst when I wasn't able to hear from you after we parted ways during the war." Arcee replied giving her sister the same hug she did.

"I too felt the same but nonetheless, we are together as a family once again. So what has gotten you over to Earth?"

"Cliffjumper and I received a transmission from Optimus about reinforcements over on Earth but unfortunately, we got captured by that coward Starscream and got sent over to Shockwave's lab to see if he can pry out any information about the location of Optimus' base with a cortical psychic patch. However, he failed to extract any information out of us so we broke free, shot the scientist right at his only eye, and left the lab leaving him for dead."

Beta's optics widened when she heard her sister being sent over to Shockwave's lab. She heard stories from numerous 'Bots about Shockwave dissecting captured Autobots as if they were lab rats. She also heard that his lab is heavily guarded by many vehicons so the possibility of escape was zero percent.

"You and Cliffjumper were able to escape one-eye Mr. Logic's lab? I heard that they were impossible to escape." Arcee nodded.

"The room both us of were contained in had a ground bridge so we used it to set the coordinates to Earth and here we are."

"At least you're here safely with the others. By the way, I haven't noticed Two-Horns around here. Where is he?" Beta saw Arcee's expression grow sad at the mention of her fallen partner and friend.

"He died by the hand of Starscream during an energon mission." Beta hugged Arcee a bit more tightly as she comforted her sister. Releasing her sister, the green and light green femme asked her,

"So who's your new partner now?"

"Oh. His name is Jack." said Arcee making her sister raise an optic ridge. She then turned around to where Arcee was looking at and saw her sister's servo pointed at the silver and black mech helping out Meltdown with the energon crates.

"Jack? That doesn't like a Cybertronian name."

"Well here's what truly happened..."

So for the next thirty minutes, Beta listened to Arcee's story about how she met their human allies, being partners with Jack and the journey the two went through, and how he along with his friends and mother have been turned into Cybetronians by a terrorist organization called M.E.C.H. The green and light green femme was disgusted by this M.E.C.H. organization but at the same time was happy for her sister opening up to a new partner after she lost her former one.

"That's quite the story there baby sister. So let's see if I get this right. Nova, or rather Jack, is the black and silver mech who's a triple changer. Miko is the purple and black femme who's what Bulkhead and Wheeljack dub as a wrecker cadet. Raf is the orange and beige mech who's the team's tech genius and June, Jack's creator, is the team's medic." Arcee nodded.

"Also you told me that Jack is your new partner right?" Again, the blue femme nodded her head.

"Uh huh. We have may have our ups and downs but we were able to work it out in the end. I mean, what partnership doesn't?" replied Arcee making her sister nod in agreement.

Leaving the docking bay, the two sisters went up to the main terminal. Arriving, they saw their eldest sister, Elita-One, with a cortical psychic patch connected to the back of her helm staring at the monitor containing pictures of Earth based vehicles.

"Is this vehicle mode alright with you ma'am?" asked Raf.

"Yes young one. However, please call me Elita-One as I am not one for formalities." said the pink femme commander in a motherly tone making Raf nod in embarrassment. The young tech genius pressed a few buttons on the grid-like panel before the cord ignited in a glowing blue color. Sounds of metal shifted around a bit before the cord's glowing lights died down, Elita retracted it from her head. The rest of the Autobots gave space for Elita to transform into her new alt-mode. She was successfully able to do so, so she returned to her bipedal form.

"Now that we got Elita-One's BMW I8 vehicle form, it's now Chromia's turn for her alt-mode." said Raf. However, Ratchet prevented the young mech from doing so.

"I'll have to scan Beta first before we do anything else Rafael. Just so you won't have to waste any more efforts in finding vehicle modes for them." Raf nodded in agreement. Scanning Beta's form twice, he gave the tablet back to the young tech whiz as he searched on the internet for vehicle modes. Looking through Chromia's stats, he found typed down a couple vehicle modes on the internet before narrowing it down to one vehicle mode.

"Does this suit your interest Chromia? A Toyota Avalon?" asked Raf. Chromia studied the image of the sedan before nodding her head in agreement. Placing the cord behind her helm just as her sister did, Raf did the same procedure of transferring the data of the vehicle mode to the teal femme. Again the sound of metal shifting was heard until it stopped. Chromia retracted the plug and transformed into her car mode which suited her nicely.

Raf did the same for Sideswipe, Meltdown and Beta for their alt-modes. Beta got herself an Su-47 fighter jet, Sideswipe a Lamborghini Veneno, and Meltdown a Ford F350 truck. Content and satisfied with their alt-mdoes, the rest of the team went towards their own quarters with Sideswipe showing Beta where the both of them will be staying. Just as Jack was about to go towards his own quarters, Arcee held his arm. He looked back at his partner with a surprised and confused look on his faceplate.

"Something the matter Arcee?" asked Jack.

"Can you come to my quarters Jack? I mean I know how it sounds really strange but I don't want you to think I'm some slut bot that needs a nice stress reliever. What I meant to say is can we have a talk about something?"

"Sure thing Arcee. And for the record, you're no slut bot. Don't you ever call yourself that okay?" Jack said to her in a serious tone as he looked at her dead in the optics. The blue femme felt as if her spark was about to jump out of her chassis. However, she calmed herself down and led Jack to her quarters.

Once the two were in, Arcee locked the door and sat motioned Jack to sit on the edge of the berth with her. Complying to her request, he went over and sat down with her.

"So what's on your mind lately?" asked Jack.

"It's about our relationship and feelings to one another. What do you feel about me Jack? And I don't mean that as a partner and friend during the past year. Do you like me as more than that?" Arcee looked up to her object of affections praying silently to Primus that he will feel the same emotions as she does. Jack's optics widened, caught off guard by her sudden question. So this is what she wanted to talk about?

He took a couple minutes to answer her interrogative. It's not because he's still sorting out his feelings for her at this moment. No he already did that and confirmed that he liked her more than a friend. Rather, the only thing blocking his declaration of proclaiming his feelings of intimacy to her was nervousness. But can you blame him though? If the person you believe to be your object of affections rejects you, human or otherwise, the sting will never go away.

The blue femme was crestfallen when he didn't say anything. How stupid was she to ask him this question while they're in the middle of a war!

"Sorry about that Jack. I didn't mean to waste your time by asking you this dumb question. I get it if you don't like me. So just forget about it-" Jack however placed a digit on her lips, silencing her. Retracting his digit, he then told her,

"I never said anything about me not liking you as more than a professional partner did I?" said Jack with a small smile forming on his faceplate.

"Then does that mean..."

"Yes Arcee. I do like you as more than a partner. Hell, I even began to think about you more than that after the Unicron event. But let me ask you the same question. Do you feel the same way I do?" The blue femme gave an angelic smile at him which caught his breath even though he doesn't need to.

"Silly. Didn't you know it already by me asking you? But if you want to know, then yes I feel the same about you." Arcee said with a smile. Jack ran a sheepish servo behind his helm but nonetheless he was happy to have this wondrous moment in his life.

Unbeknownst to him, Miko, Raf, and June were eavesdropping on the conversation. The three were really glad about those two finally being honest with one another. They could easily see the attraction that was growing between the two and now they are an item. The three smiled at each other and silently agreed to keep this one their secret. They then walked back to their respective quarters going down for a recharge mode.

* * *

 **{In _The Nemesis_ }**

We find the rest of the Decepticons gathered around the main terminal for their vehicle alt-modes. Shockwave wasn't among the others as he requested Megatron if he can keep his Cybetronian tank. The silver warlord gave the nod to him. Soundwave pulled the internet up on the screen of the main terminal where he will give them his new guests their disguises.

"Begin the process Soundwave." commanded Megatron. Soundwave then motioned Brawl to be up first. The toxic green Combaticon went up first. Soundwave projected the instructions of how to acquire the alt-mode from the internet via his visor. After reading the instructions, the silent spymaster retracted it back and began searching for Brawl's alt-mode. Once he found the appropriate vehicle for him, Brawl picked up the cortical psychic patch and placed it behind his helm. Soundwave transferred all the valuable data needed for the Combaticon. Finishing up the transfer, Brawl took out the cord and began to wait for the schematics to complete. Once that was done, he then accepted the new vehicle mode.

Gears, axles, and metal plating shifted slightly a bit but before long, the process was complete. Taking out the cord from his helm, Brawl transformed into his new alt-mode which was a toxic green M1 Abrams with the only modification being that his two blasters are on the tank instead of the usual one. Transforming back, he was quite happy with his new disguise.

"May not be as great as my Cybertronian tank that I've been using for stellar cycles but this new vehicle still kicks some skidplate!" commented Brawl as he returned back with the rest of his Decepticon comrades.

Soundwave then continued the process of giving his comrades their vehicle forms. It took a while for him to procure them but nonetheless, here they are. Onslaught has a modified BTR-90 with his missile launchers attached on top of his vehicle mode. Vortex has a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk while Blackout has a MH-53 Pave Low. Flamewar has a Kawasaki Ninja 250R while Nightbird has a Suzuki Hayubasa. Slipstream uses an F-18 Fighter Jet while Blitzwing uses both an Su-34 Fighter Jet and a modified German Leopard 2 Battle Tank. Astrea has a Toyota Tundra Pickup truck, Drive-By a Dodge Challenger 2010 Model, Deadheat a McLaren 570GT Sports Car and Barricade a Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car. Last but not least is Bonecrusher who has a Buffalo Mine Vehicle.

Once the entire Decepticon lieutenants got their vehicle modes, about five energon mine signals popped up around the map of Earth. One is located in the Mojave Desert, two are located in this country called Albania. One in a mountain called Mount Dajt while the other signal is in a forested region in that area. The fourth signal is located around this island called Groote Eylandt and the last one is located around the Chihuahuan Desert in Texas.

"It's time to send you out to your missions. Team number one will consist of Brawl, Onslaught, and Vortex. You'll go to the Mojave Desert. Team two will be Astrea, Nightbird, and Barricade. You will go to Mount Dajt. Team three will be Blitzwing, Flamewar, and Slipstream. You will go to the forest in Albania. Team four will be Deadheat, and Drive-By. You will go towards the island. Last but not least, Team Five will be Blackout, and Bonecrusher. You will go towards the desert in Texas. Any questions so far?" said Megatron as he assigned each group to their respective energon signals. When nobody said a word, Megatron then commanded Soundwave to send them to their respective mines. Once they were no longer there, he then turned to his loyal third in command.

"Have you been able to decode any coordinates of the Iacon relics?" Soundwave only shook his helm.

"Then see to it if you're able to finish up any work that Orion Pax left during his time with us. If it weren't for that human boy ruining my plans, then I would've been able to have a relic in my possession by now."

The silent Decepticon went back to work on the computer as he continues to decode the Iacon database. Leaving the main terminal, he went to Shockwave's lab to see if he made any headway to a project he's been working on called Project Predacon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen here you go. Thank you guys for being patient with me. I know it's no excuse for me to delay publishing a new chapter but sometimes you have to deal with life's curve balls.**

 **Giriko-99 signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! How you doing? Hope you guys are feeling better! Sorry about the delay because these weeks were being a bit too hectic. I had midterms to study for which meant I was busy for pretty much the entire week. But now I'm on fall break which translates to more chapters of this wonderful fanfic showing up.**

 **Also for those who are following the story or new to the story, here are the codenames for our human allies as they are now Cybetronians.**

 **Jack- Nova  
Miko- Solarflare  
Raf- Hard Drive  
June- First Aid**

 **Anyways, let's get right into story shall we? Don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** ** _Flames_** **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** ** _Constructive criticism_** **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** ** _offer_** **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on** ** _A New Life_** **}**

 _"It's time to send you out to your missions. Team number one will consist of Brawl, Onslaught, and Vortex. You'll go to the Mojave Desert. Team two will be Astrea, Nightbird, and Barricade. You will go to Mount Dajt. Team three will be Blitzwing, Flamewar, and Slipstream. You will go to the forest in Albania. Team four will be Bonecrusher and Blackout. You will go towards the island. Last but not least, Team Five will be Dead Heat and Drive-By. You will go towards the desert in Texas. Any questions so far?" said Megatron as he assigned each group to their respective energon signals. When nobody said a word, Megatron then commanded Soundwave to send them to their respective mines. Once they were no longer there, he then turned to his loyal third in command._

 _"Have you been able to decode any coordinates of the Iacon relics?" Soundwave only shook his helm._

 _"Then see to it if you're able to finish up any work that Orion Pax left during his time with us. If it weren't for that human boy ruining my plans, then I would've been able to have a relic in my possession by now."_

 _The silent Decepticon went back to work on the computer as he continues to decode the Iacon database. Leaving the main terminal, he went to Shockwave's lab to see if he made any headway to a project he's been working on called Project Predacon._

* * *

 **{Autobot Outpost Omega-One}**

In the main terminal, the band of Autobots assembled around as they are looking at the multiple energon signals blinking across the map of the world. They were quite surprised as they usually have one or two signals pop up. Three is quite a lot but five? Now that's stretching it.

But regardless whether it was a stretch or not, it was still important for the Autobots to get that energon.

"It's that time of the day. Who's going with who Big OP?" asked Jazz.

"The first team will consist of Jazz, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. You three will go towards the first signal. Second team will be Rafael, Springer, Bulkhead, and Miko. Your assignment is the second signal located to Mount Dajt in Albania. Group three will be Windblade, Chromia, and Ironhide and you will go towards the forested region of Albania. Team four will be Jack, Hot Rod and Arcee and your assignment will be in the island called Groote Eylandt. The last group will be myself, Elita-One, Beta, and Sideswipe. We will go to the energon signal located in Texas. Are there any questions?" said Optimus.

"One question? When can we go?" asked Sideswipe.

"Right now. Oh and before you go, bring these tools with you. I was able to modify them so that it would be easier for you guys to use. Just make sure you don't damage these because these are not replaceable and are vital to your energon mining." Ratchet handed each team a set of tools before sending them over to there intended destinations. Going over to the controls, he got the ground bridge opened for them. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen went in through the ground bridge first. After they departed, the orange and white medic then locked on to each location for each team assigned to those said areas. Once the last team went through, Ratchet closed the bridge and looked towards Meltdown and June approaching the main terminal.

"Mentor. Should I begin teaching Ms. Darby how to utilize the equipment around the base?" asked Meltdown.

"That will be wise Meltdown. After all, a medic not only treats and repairs his patients but also works with technology. Mind you, she's a fast learner so show her the ropes and she'll take care of the rest." said the old medic. The yellow medic took the teal and black femme medic with him while Ratchet looked up on the monitor, checking to see the status of the Autobots.

* * *

 **{Energon Signal in Mojave Desert}**

"Sir. All of the energon has been mined." A vehicon reported to Onslaught.

"Excellent. Now we can take this mother load of energon back to the _Nemesis_. Contact Soundwave for a ground bridge before those Autobots come in and take these precious crystals from us."

The drone nodded and reported to the Decepticon spymaster. Just as the Vehicon was done reporting in, an energon bolt went straight at the helm causing the red visor to immediately offline. The Autobots moved in and fired right at the Vehicons taking them off in droves. Once all of them were offline, they then focused on the three Combaticons.

"Oh scrap. Of all the 'Cons we have to fight, we have to face these three?!" Smokescreen complained as he fired back at the Combaticons.

"Less talking more fighting Smokescreen!" Bumblebee retorted in beeps and whirs as they took on each Combaticon. Smokescreen against Brawl, Bumblebee against Vortex and Jazz against Onslaught.

Bumblebee fired a couple shots at the Helicopter Combaticon but he was unable to land a single one on him as Vortex dodged them with ease. Charging right at the Autobot Scout, he gave him a mean upper right hook causing him to stumble back a bit. Vortex reared his fist back for another punch but Bumblebee used this chance to land a hit on the Combaticon. Mustering his strength, he punched the Combaticon right at the faceplate and went on the offensive. Just as he was about to land another punch, the body of Smokescreen came crashing right at him causing them to be thrown back a couple feet from their opponents.

"Nice save there Brawl." replied Vortex as he regained his bearings back.

"What's the matter over there Vortex? Getting a bit of a malfunction in your systems?" teased the Tank Combaticon.

"Tch thought I had the little bee cornered but it seems that I was too slow."

"Let's take these guys out so that we can scrap the last 'Bot and get these energon supplies back to the Boss." Brawl transformed into his tank mode as he lowered his twin cannons aiming right at them while Vortex went for his blasters. The two fired their shots simultaneously at the downed 'Bots.

"Not on my watch!" Jazz unleashed his Protex Rocket Launchers from his shoulders and fired two of them right at the energon bolts. The energon bolts and the two missiles seem to roll in a slow motion effect until the two forces collide at one another causing a big explosion. Brawl transformed back to his bipedal form while Vortex lowered his arms a bit. Then Bumblebee and Smokescreen charged right at the two catching them off guard. Bumblebee swung a mean left hook at Vortex's face while Smokescreen tackled the large Combaticon and began to relentlessly bash his face.

Jazz, relieved to see his comrades alive, focused his attention back to Onslaught. He punched his faceplate really hard causing him to stumble back. Jazz didn't give the Combaticon a second chance as he fired more rounds of his blaster right at the bulky Decepticon. Hot rounds penetrated the bulky Decepticon's armor as energon began to leak around ground.

Brawl, after receiving a nasty beating from the Autobot Elite Guard, shook Smokescreen off as he slowly got up to his feet. Energon splattered around the ground as he got up. Growling menacingly at his opponent, he hunched down and fired a volley of red beams at him. The Autobot Elite Guard ran around the cave dodging his shots while at the same time firing right at him.

"Stay still you slagging Autobot! Let me blast ya into pieces!" yelled the enraged Combaticon as he was trying to destroy him. Unfortunately, his red energy beams hit Vortex at the leg causing him to cry out in pain. Bumblebee took this chance to kick the Combaticon knocking him down on the ground. The toxic green Decepticon didn't care as he continued his ongoing barrage. Smokescreen transformed into his alt-mode, continuing to swerve around the cave avoiding being hit by those energon bolts.

"Brawl! You nearly hit the mined energon right there you iron brained moron! What are you trying to do?! Kills us here in this cave?!" yelled Onslaught.

"If it takes to take down a fragging Autobot sure do!" retorted Brawl as he continued his barrage.

"Call in Soundwave Onslaught! I'm leaking energon here thanks to your moron of a brother nailing me where it hurts! If you keep up this fight, I'm gonna get terminated here!" yelled out Vortex as he staggered back to his feet, trying to fight against his Autobot foe but it was not going well. Onslaught didn't really want to give up his fight against the Autobots and also the mined energon but he wasn't gonna let his comrades die either. He then stood back and contacted Soundwave.

"(Sigh) Alright. We're sustaining some heavy damage anyways. Hate to disappoint the Boss but I'm not going to die here today. Soundwave patch us a ground bridge. We're going home." not a second later, the familiar sight of the portal showed up. Vortex went in first as he was the most damaged out of the Combaticons. Brawl entered in next and finally Onslaught. Before going in, he made a mad dash at the energon crates, took three of them and went in the ground bridge.

Once the emerald vortex closed up in front of the three Autobots. Breathing a sigh of relief, Smokescreen turned his attention to the other two.

"Guys got any nasty injuries?"

"Few dents here and there along with a few scratches but I'll live." said Jazz.

"I got some minor armor cuts but I'll be fine." Bee commented in beeps and whirs.

"Time to pack up and head back to base."

So the three Autobots grabbed the remaining crates with Jazz calling in Ratchet for a ground bridge. A few minutes later, the bridge opened up. The three 'Bots entered through the bridge and into their base.

* * *

 **{Energon Signal in Mt. Bajt, Albania}**

In Mount Bajt, Raf, Miko, Springer, and Bulkhead watched the drones work on the energon while thee of Megatron's lieutenants watched over them.

"So what's the plan sir?" Raf asked Springer.

"We can't go storming in the mine Wrecker style as it would topple the mountain down on us. Once the 'Cons are done mining the energon, you take out the drones Hard Drive while the rest of us take care of Megatron's lieutenants. Once you're done taking out those Vehicons, call in Ratchet for a ground bridge to take the rest of the energon back to base. Contact us once you're done so that we can head back to base with minimal injuries. That my friend, is the plan."

"Looks like those guys are done with the energon." reported Bulkhead.

"That's our cue. GO!" Springer commanded as the four Autobots engaged their enemy. The surprise ambush caught the 'Cons off guard but after a minute or two, got their bearings together and fought back. The orange and beige mech busied himself taking out drones while Miko, Bulkhead, and Springer picked their opponents. Miko took on the 'Con version of herself, Springer against Nightbird, and Bulkhead against Barricade.

"And who might you be? Far as I can remember, I don't seem to have a twin sister." said Astrea to the Autobot look-alike.

"Well that's good because it'd be hard for me to fight my twin sister who just joined the wrong side of the war. Just call me Solarflare and who might you be?" Miko unleashed her wrecking balls and began to charge at her while she's spinning the ball up in the air. Getting ready to defend herself, she unleashed a pair of what appears to be energy gloves. Miko threw her wrecking ball at her only to be deflected by the blue and teal Decepticon's gloves.

"Name's Astrea. You can call me, the Angel of Death!" Astrea charged right at her opponent ready to smash her to bits. Miko retracted the thrown wrecking ball quickly and threw another one right at at the 'Con.

While that was going on, Springer and Nightbird were having an intense close quarter combat.

"As expected of the Assassin of Praxus." said Springer as he blocked another swing from her Cybetronian-made katana using his metallic shield.

"You're not too bad yourself Wrecker despite the bulky armor you have on." replied the black and gray Decepticon as she jumped off her opponent and fired a couple shots from her blaster. Springer rolled to the side and went at her again using his ax.

 **(A/N: I used the ax design from Optimus' in Trasnformers Animated.)**

The black and gray Decepticon femme blocked the strike using her katana. While the katana may look frail its a strong and really durable weapon.

"Looks like that other 'Bot over there is having problems with Barricade." commented Nightbird. Springer looked from the corner of his optics to see Bulkhead struggling with his opponent.

"Don't worry he can handle himself just fine. You should focus on me assassin." Springer swung his ax forward making Nightbird stumble back a bit. Quickly getting up to her feet, she quickly engaged him again.

Bulkhead was having a tough time trying to hit Barricade. The purple and black 'Con transformed his forearms into an arm blades and charged right at the green wrecker. With fast but effective and accurate slashes, he was able to place numerous cuts and gashes on the Wrecker's armor. The green wrecker of course used his wrecking balls as his shields but was too slow on blocking them as Barricade was just a blur to him. As he continued to slash right at the wrecker, more and more cuts formed on his armor and energon continued to splatter on the ground. The purple and black 'Con then placed a powerful kick right at the Wrecker, craning him back towards rocky wall of the energon mine.

"Is this all you got Wrecker?" asked an unimpressed Barricade as he approached the injured Autobot.

"Well then, since you're not impressing me at all, I might as well end you to where you are right now." Raising up his arm blade, he went to cut of his head only for him to feel an electrical shock go through his body. The purple and black Decepticon grunted in pain as he fell on one knee as the shock ran its course like a swarm of scraplets.

"Not if I can't help it." replied a young voice. Barricade and Bulkhead turned their attention to the young orange and beige mech with a visor covering his optics.

"Hard Drive? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking out those drones before the energon gets taken away?" asked a surprised Bulkhead.

"I got that taken care of. They weren't that many so I was able to capture all the needed energon and asked Ratchet to bridge Meltdown here so that he can transport the supply to base. Now we need to get out of here. I'll take care of this guy while you call Ratchet in." Raf transformed his servos into blasters and began to barrage him with multiple blasts right at him. Barricade tried to dodge them but thanks to this mech incapacitating his internal systems, he's struggling to get out of the line of fire.

"Ratchet this is Bulkhead. Requesting ground bridge at our position over." Bulkhead said in the comms. A few minutes later, a bridge opened up. Raf, making sure that the black and purple Decepticon doesn't come right at them, fired another a lesser but effective voltage charge right at him. Barricade groaned in pain as he was shocked again as he fell on the ground.

"Come on guys! Mission's done! Time to go!" Raf stood behind the bridge with his secondary blasters at the ready. Miko bashed Astrea right at the face with her wrecking ball and transformed into her pickup mode. Revving up her engines, she dashed towards the green vortex. Once she went through, Springer disengaged his enemy, went over and grabbed his wrecker companion and two went through the portal. Raf was the last to go and once he went through, the ground bridge closed up. Astrea went got up to her pedes and saw Barricade down on the ground. Going over to him, she slung his arm over her shoulder plates and said to Nightbird,

"Tell Soundwave to bridge us back to the ship. Mission failed."

"What happened to him?' asked the black and gray Decepticon.

"His systems are temporarily shot down. I saw that orange and beige mech shoot some sort of EMP shot from his blasters and I have not seen such a weapon used before. Regardless, we have to go back to the ship."

Nightbird then contacted the Decepticon spymaster to send them a ground bridge. Once that was done, a minute later, the two femmes saw the familiar vortex. The Decepticons went through the bridge and once they're through, it closed itself.

* * *

 **{Energon signal in the Albanian Forest}**

Around the same region of Mt. Bajt, we find Chromia, Ironhide, and Windblade around a large clearing in the Albanian forest with a large underground hole at the center of the forest floor. The three went hopped down one at a time until all are in the energon mine.

Unfortunately, their presence alerted the Vehicons working on mining the crystals so they stopped whatever they're doing and fired right at the Autobot trio. As the Autobots were busy firing right at the Vehicons, they spotted two red huge beams of concentrated energon coming right at them. The three dodged but barely as the bolts came right at them in tremendous speed.

"Tch. Missed my mark." replied a Hothead Blitzwing as he transformed out of his tank mode. The Vehicons stood back as he stepped right in front of their opponents. Switching to his Icy persona and without looking back, he gave out his order.

"Take zhe energon crates back to Lord Megatron. He vould be very displeased if ve don't get zhe needed energon around zhe ship." The Vehicons didn't say anything back as one of them relayed Soundwave to patch them a ground bridge. The emerald vortex appeared and the Vehicons began to take the mined energon right through the bridge.

"You never told me this insane menace is here 'Hide." Chromia commented with a displeased tone as she fired a couple shots right at the Vehicons only for the huge bulky mech to step in front of them. The bolts didn't even do a single major damage as the rounds made "ping" noises. Ignoring her, the red mech relayed his order to the team.

"Everybody focus your attention on Blitzwing. He may not be a gladiator but he has the strength of one."

"He's not the only one you're gonna have to worry about." replied a cool melodious feminine voice as a gray and teal jet came dashing over at them while a purple and orange bike with flame decals dashed into the mine. The jet transformed into her bipedal form and tackled on Windblade while the bike did the same and focused her attention on the teal femme.

"Just my day to take a shot at the famous Autobot femme Chromia. Never thought I'd live to see the day where I get to terminate your spark!" Flamewar dashed right at Chromia with her arm blades. Chromia dodged the femme's wild slashes and tried to fire right at her but the orange and purple femme used this chance to kick her right at the chassis. Chromia got up on her feet and switched to her long swords ready to engage this deadly Decepticon. The two met each other with a resounding clash.

"Vhere's zhat slagging Autobot Triple Changer?! He and I have a score to settle!" Hothead Blitzwing hunched down and fired his twin launchers right at the red mech.

"If you're talking about Nova, he isn't here. You're opponent is me and I'm going to make sure you're put down for good." Ironhide dodged the the red energon bolts and fired his wrist cannons right at the beige and purple mech.

"Zhe feelings are mutual Autobot." replied Icy Blitzwing as he fired rounds of ice towards his opponent. Dodging the ice, he shifted his servos into his gravity pads while charging right at the tall Decepticon mech. Extending his fist, was ready to pulverize this murdering menace for good but was unfortunately caught by the arm. He was even inches away from extinguishing his spark too! Icy swapped places with Hothead and the hot-tempered persona grinned at the red mech.

"Iz it hot in here or iz it me?!" Blitzwing threw the bulky red mech and lowered his dual cannons, firing blazing hot flame rounds right at him. Ironhide dodged the rounds but some parts of his armor got scorched while some got melted a bit. Transforming back to his left servo, the red mech fired a couple rounds towards the Decepticon which he dodged in ease. The murdering menace transformed into his tank mode and began to fire sporadically at Ironhide who transformed into his pickup truck mode.

 **(A/N: yes you can sue me for having Blitzwing's line written on this chapter but what better line can I make up other than this line?)**

Meanwhile, the two jet femmes were engaging in a deadly dance of sword clashing. Whenever Windblade spotted an opening and try to utilize it, Slipstream would block it. The teal and gray femme would then do the same thing and the process kept on repeating over and over again. Seeing as she's not making any progress, Slipstream transformed her hands into her blasters and began to fire right at Windblade. The red and black femme easily dodged them and charged right at her. The teal and gray Decepticon kept on firing right at her while sending some missiles down at her. Dodging them with ease, Windblade threw her sword like a boomerang right at Slipstream which she dodged. However, Windblade tackled the seeker using her boosters.

As Slipstream was struggling to get Windblade off of her, she saw a ground bridge open up. A Vehicon reported in about their situation via comms.

"The energon has been safely secured in the _Nemesis_. I repeat, the energon has been safely secured in the _Nemesis_ over."

"Time to get out of here. It's been nice fighting you Windblade but another time. Until then." Slipstream, with all her strength, threw Windblade off, and dashed towards the ground bridge. Flamewar did the same while Blitzwing aimed up towards the rocky roof and fired a barrage of energon bolts and missiles right at it, making the roof collapse on them. Without turning back to see if his plan worked, Blitzwing went in the ground bridge.

"Let's get outta here!" Chromia ordered.

"Windblade take Chromia out of here. I'll dig my way out." Ironhide ordered. The teal femme was about to protest until Windblade went behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and used her boosters to get themselves out of the cave. Once he saw the two out of the collapsing cave, Ironhide began to use his generator pads to clear a way. Looking to his left he pounded the wall causing a big explosion. Seeing the light source, he transformed into his pickup truck mode and drove in maximum speed. Once he's out of the cave, he transformed back to his bipedal mode.

"Thank Primus you're alright. Never do something that reckless again 'Hide or I'll bust your tailpipe." Chromia warned her sparkmate sternly. Ironhide just chuckled but nonetheless noted her warning.

"We have to get outta here before the humans come in and investigate the area thanks to the ruckus we made. Windblade call in Ratchet."

"On it. Ratchet this is Windblade. Requesting ground bridge to our location over."

The ground bridge opened up and the trio went through the portal leaving the devastated area behind them.

* * *

 **{Energon Signal at Groote Eylandt}**

Jack, Arcee, and Hot Rod were hiding behind large rock formations observing the scene before them. There's your usual drones mining the energon while three bulky Vehicons, an all beige Decepticon, and a black and gray Decepticon were watching over their work.

"I don't know about those three bulky drones but is that Bonecrusher and Blackout I'm seeing?" Hot Rod whispered to his teammates.

"Judging by the looks of it yes." Then signalling the three to kneel down behind the rock formation she began to draw a mini-map of the cave telling the two mechs about the plan she came up with.

"Here's the plan. Jack, you take out the drones while Hot Rod and I occupy Bonecrusher. Once you're done with those guys, assist us in driving both of Megatron's lieutenants out of the cave. Any questions?" Arcee saw Jack shook his helm while Hot Rod was looking back at the cave. Just as she was about reprimand him, the sound of blaster fire erupted around the cave. The two 'Bots went back up to see the Decepticons along with another unknown Cybertronian faction, 20 Cybetronians to be precise, firing at each other. Taking a closer look at the unknown faction, Jack gasped when he saw the "M.E.C.H." symbol written on their chassis, and shoulder plates.

"Scrap its M.E.C.H.!" Jack whispered to his teammates causing their optics to widen in shock.

"You mean, those are the same guys who turned you, Miko, Raf, and Ms. Darby into us?" asked Hot Rod making Jack nod.

"The one and only. Looks like they're here for the energon and no doubt trying to terminate Megatron's forces so that they can use their bodies for their experiments."

"We're not going to spring into action just yet. If we go in there, we're gonna have to deal with two enemies at once and that's going to complicate things for the three of us. We'll have to stay here and wait to see how things work out. If either side retreats the cave, we'll clean up the remnants and take the energon for ourselves back to base."

"Doesn't sound too bad. But Bonecrusher and Blackout might be able to take them out." said Jack as the trio continued to observe the fight. The Autobots were quite surprised to see only three M.E.C.H. soldiers down while the rest were taking out drones as if they were nothing but flies. They even took out those three bulky Decepticon drones without even breaking a sweat. Whatever training these guys received, they're strength is no doubt up to par with Megatron's lieutenants or even those seasoned Autobot veterans for that matter. They then turned their attention towards the two lieutenants and began to engage them.

The remaining M.E.C.H. soldiers then retreated back to the crates filled with mined energon while four soldiers, two each, took on a Decepticon opponent. While that was happening one of the operatives radioed their base to send in a ground bridge so that they can deliver the energon.

"Scrap! They're taking the energon back to base. We have to stop them!" Hot Rod didn't even wait for Arcee's go signal as he sprang into action. Swapping to his blasters, he shot down the M.E.C.H. operatives guarding the energon. Jack and Arcee did the same as they began to fire back at the M.E.C.H. soldiers.

"Shit! The Autobots are here too?!" yelled one of them.

"Who cares! Take them out! We can't let either Autobots or Decepticons take the energon from us!" So the Cybertronian M.E.C.H. soldiers began to fire back keeping the energon crates near them. However, they were quickly taken out as Arcee, Jack, and Hot Rod fired clean, accurate shots at them. Once they were dispatched, Arcee turned to Jack and ordered him to call Ratchet for a ground bridge.

"Roger that! Ratchet this is Nova. We need a ground bridge to our location over." Jack relayed through the comms.

"Copy that. One ground bridge coming up." Ratchet then cut off the communications. After a few seconds the bridge was up. Hastily grabbing the energon, Arcee and Hot Rod went through the bridge while Jack stood in front of them, covering them.

"Arrgh! Get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" Blackout then unleashed his sword and cleanly took his opponents heads off as he dashed towards the retreating Autobots. Jack, transforming his servo, stopped the black and gray Decepticon at his tracks. Jack continued to hold his ground as he kept on blocking his opponent.

"You guys good over there?" asked Jack.

"Ready and set. Come on man!" replied Hot Rod as he vanished through the ground bridge. Jack then kicked his opponent right at the chest and dashed through the bridge which automatically closed behind him. Blackout pounded his fist in anger as he let the Autobots get away with the energon they just mined.

"Great. Lord Megatron would have my helm for this failure." muttered the black and gray Decepticon as he got up and dusted off the dirt from his armor.

"I'll call in Soundwave for a ground bridge support." Bonecrusher then radioed the spymaster. As he was doing that, he'll have to report the unfortunate circumstances that happened. As he looked towards the offline bodies of the unknown faction, he saw the word "M.E.C.H." plastered on either their chassis or shoulders. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, those guys were giving him and his comrade a hard time. Lord Megatron would probably know about this faction since he's been around Earth for quite a while before he arrived.

The ground bridge popped up and the two silently went in. Once they were in, the bridge closed up, leaving the bodies of the dead Cybertronians on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for being patient with me. I apologize for the delay but here's the chapter for you guys to enjoy. Anyways, I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **Giriko-99 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

 **A/N:**

 **How ya doing guys? Hopefully the answer is alright. If you're having a bad day, then hopefully this chapter should cheer you up. If not, well I really don't have the solution to it.**

 **To all who are following me on this story, I am not dead and no I'm not gonna discontinue it. If I did, you guys are gonna grill me alive and I don't want to experience such a painful experience. Anyways, the reason why I'm not posting my chapters as rapidly as you guys are hoping because of college, helping out the family, anime and movie binge watching, and also playing the new video games that came out around October. Now the third reason isn't gonna fly by as an excuse for you guys but I got addicted to the game experience so I deeply apologize for that.**

 **But know that this story isn't gonna be discontinued. It'll be on hiatus sure but not discontinued. Just so you know.**

 **Another problem I'm having is writer's block. I'm starting to run out of ideas and I don't want to repeat the same thing over and over again since it will not be enjoyable to you guys. So if you guys have any suggestions it will be truly appreciative. I want to see your ideas or even some twists for that matter implemented to this project. Adding twists makes the story more enjoyable to read. Leave them in either the comments or private messaging.**

 **Note that I noticed the mistake on the previous chapter so I changed it a bit. Reason why I do that is because there are times where I sometimes forget about who the characters are and what not so I edited it. You should be able to read the newly edited version of chapter 7. Sometimes I rush into my work trying not to keep you guys for too long but when I go back and read my work, I saw a mistake and try to rectify it. Sorry about that folks.**

 **Also there were some people asking me to have Grimlock added to the story. I was thinking about it and I was thinking about it for some time. And you know what the answer is? It is a big resounding yes. I will be adding everybody's, and also mine, favorite Dinobot in this chapter but that is it. This will be the _final_ addition I will add into this story. With that said, let's jump right into the story shall we?**

 **Note: I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Now I know you guys understand the difference between the two but let me reiterate it again.** ** _Flames_** **are nothing more than a-holes wanting to bash my work and offer no improvement.** ** _Constructive criticism_** **, on the other hand, are those who point out some faults in my work and** ** _offer_** **suggestions on how to make the story better. If you guys are going to give me flames, I suggest you stop the story and read another one from another author. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime because it belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **{Previously on "A New Life"}**

 _"Roger that! Ratchet this is Nova. We need a ground bridge to our location over." Jack relayed through the comms._

 _"Copy that. One ground bridge coming up." Ratchet then cut off the communications. After a few seconds the bridge was up. Hastily grabbing the energon, Arcee and Hot Rod went through the bridge while Jack stood in front of them, covering them._

 _"Arrgh! Get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" Blackout then unleashed his sword and cleanly took his opponents heads off as he dashed towards the retreating Autobots. Jack, transforming his servo, stopped the black and gray Decepticon at his tracks. Jack continued to hold his ground as he kept on blocking his opponent._

 _"You guys good over there?" asked Jack._

 _"Ready and set. Come on man!" replied Hot Rod as he vanished through the ground bridge. Jack then kicked his opponent right at the chest and dashed through the bridge which automatically closed behind him. Blackout pounded his fist in anger as he let the Autobots get away with the energon they just mined._

 _"Great. Lord Megatron would have my helm for this failure." muttered the black and gray Decepticon as he got up and dusted off the dirt from his armor._

 _"I'll call in Soundwave for a ground bridge support." Bonecrusher then radioed the spymaster. As he was doing that, he'll have to report the unfortunate circumstances that happened. As he looked towards the offline bodies of the unknown faction, he saw the word "M.E.C.H." plastered on either their chassis or shoulders. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, those guys were giving him and his comrade a hard time. Lord Megatron would probably know about this faction since he's been around Earth for quite a while before he arrived._

 _The ground bridge popped up and the two silently went in. Once they were in, the bridge closed up, leaving the bodies of the dead Cybertronians on the ground._

* * *

 **{Energon Signal in Texas}**

In the Decepticon cave located around the Chihuahuan Desert, Texas, Optimus, Elita-One, Sideswipe, and Beta were walking into the cave. As they went deeper in the energon mine, the sound of blaster fire was heard throughout the cave.

"What the frag is going on over there?" asked a confused Sideswipe.

"Let's check it out." replied Beta. So the rest of the Autobots pressed through the cave. Arriving at the scene, they stood behind the rock formations, observing what was going on. Their optics widened when they saw the four-letter word "M.E.C.H." engraved on the former human soldiers. What's even surprising is that these guys are giving Megatron's lieutenants a hard time and even placing some rather nasty damages on their armor. They were even surprised about the amount of energon they're leaking from their armor.

"Since when did these guys start to increase in number? Also how in the Pits were they able to kick 'Con aft like it was just nothing? I mean the drones are easy to take out but Bucket Head's lieutenants? I find that hard to believe." remarked Sideswipe causing the others to nod in agreement. Elita's crew learned about the other faction they are now fighting in this war thanks to Smokescreen telling them the story about how their human allies got changed to Cybertronians thanks to M.E.C.H.'s project called Project: CHIMERA. As you would expect from the newcomers, they were disgusted by the fact that a human would do such a thing to his own kind.

Sideswipe, however, did bring up a point. Just what type of training regiment did Silas place on these guys? As much as they want to conjure speculations, the energon is more important at the moment. Maybe when the right time comes, they'll figure out what's behind M.E.C.H.'s training program.

"I dunno. But judging the way they are fighting the Decepticons, they're properly trained. I really hate to say this but they're really good." replied Beta.

"Ah who cares. So what's the plan then? We wait for a while and if either side leaves, we go in and scrap the remaining ones before we can take the energon back to our base?" said Sideswipe making the rest nod their helms. As they continued to wait for the opportunity to spring into action, one of the M.E.C.H. soldiers spotted them and began to fire at their positions.

"The Autobots are here! Open fire!" yelled the M.E.C.H. soldier that spotted them.

"So much for the hint of surprise right there." complained Sideswipe as he along with the rest of the team went engaged the both the Decepticons and the M.E.C.H. soldiers. Two of Megatron's lieutenants, Drive-By and Deadheat, knew that if they stick around here any longer, they'll be terminated right on the spot. They wouldn't last if they're up against Optimus Prime along with some of his lackeys. Thanks to the unknown Cybertronian faction coming at them with guns blazing and kicking their skidplates, damages were starting to reach towards the dangerous levels.

"Deadheat call in Soundwave. We're getting outta here." ordered Drive-By as he dodged another energon bolt from the M.E.C.H. soldier and shot a couple rounds at him causing him to fall down. Deadheat just looked at his partner in shock and anger about the suggestion.

"We stay and fight! Lord Megatron isn't gonna be happy if we retreat!" retorted the light purple Decepticon as he clothes-lined a M.E.C.H. soldier and shot him right at the spark chamber.

"You think I don't know about that?! Get it through your processor you damn brute. If we keep on fighting these guys for long, our energon levels are going down the drain and we won't last fight against Prime's team! I'm leaking energon here and so are you! If that's your wish, then I'll leave you to your demise. I'd rather not." the black and red Decepticon replied to him in an icy tone. Growling at his point, Deadheat begrudgingly contacted Soundwave to get them a ground bridge. Once that was done, the familiar sight of an emerald vortex appeared behind them and the two lieutenants went through the bridge with at least two Vehicons tailing behind them, taking at least three crates with of mined energon with them. When the portal closed, the remaining Vehicons continue to make their last stand while the Autobots focused on taking out the remaining soldiers from either side.

The fighting went for around an hour or two until the M.E.C.H. soldiers retreated via ground bridge while there were no more Vehicons or M.E.C.H. soldiers left standing. Retracting their weapons, the Autobots set their sights on the remaining energon crates.

"Well it looks like those retreating Vehicons got away with some of the mined energon during the firefight. There are only four energon crates left to carry back to base." remarked Sideswipe.

"I shall contact Ratchet to place the ground bridge at our position. While the energon supply we salvaged is not abundant as we hoped it would, it shall last us for a quite a while thanks to the supplies each crew member salvaged before their arrival on Earth." Optimus then contacted the orange and white medic while the rest of the Autobots grabbed the energon crates and placed them in neat stacks. When the ground bridge appeared before them, Optimus ordered the time to place explosives around the bodies of the Decepticons to prevent M.E.C.H. from returning back to the mine. The red and silver Autobot did just that. Once everybody was through the bridge, Sideswipe ignited the explosions and hastily dashed through the bridge leaving the collapsed mine and going back to base.

* * *

 **{In Albania}**

In the empty energon mine, there were two task forces cleaning up the remnants of the fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons. One in Mount Bajt and the other in the forested region. Why are they there in the first place? Well it's quite obvious: snatch offline bodies of Vehicons, transport them back to base, repair and use them for their next wave of soldiers.

"Sir. Packages are secured and stabilized. Ready to transport to base." reported one soldier to the task force leader in Mount Bajt.

"Call in a ground bridge and don't let those bodies get damaged. The boss would be very displeased to see his 'precious cargo' fucked up in the worst way possible and I want that paycheck already."

"Roger that." The soldier saluted him before going back to his group. As the operation went smoothly without any delay, another radio reception chimed in.

"Charlie 4-1 to Alpha 2-2. We're having problems with this mine over here. Requesting permission to blow up the debris and proceed with the mission over." reported an operative from the forest region task force.

"Granted. Make sure you don't blow up the mine wholesale because the boss doesn't like parts delivered to him." replied the Mount Bajt task force leader.

"Roger that. Charlie 4-1 out." The line was cut off.

Looking back to the task force he's in charge with, he saw the ground bridge open up to the team and the transport vehicles went in one at a time. He hopped into the second to last vehicle before they left the cave. Once the last vehicle with the Vehicon body was in, the bridge closed up.

Meanwhile, the forest task force were busy placing explosions around the collapsed mine. Once the last bomb was set, the soldier dashed back with his comrades. Grabbing the detonation clicker, he pressed the button, causing a loud explosion to ring out into the air. Smoke and dust covered the area leaving a heavy smokescreen around the area. As it settled down, the task force saw the bodies of the Vehicons much more clearly than the previous attempts of clearing the rocks and soil out of the area. Fortunately, none of the dead Vehicons were destroyed in the explosion.

"Let's get this wrapped up. We don't want to keep the boss from waiting."

Hastily but carefully, the operatives did the usual route of securing the bodies on their vehicles using strong durable cables while small groups of sentries patrolling around the area making sure no trouble arises. Securing the last body, the task force leader of the forest region paged the patrols to come back as a ground bridge is already on its way. When the patrol members reassembled back to the site, the bridge went up. The vehicles with the bodies secured in cables went first and then the vehicles without the bodies went in last. Once the last vehicle went through, the ground bridge instantly snapped shut leaving the devastated area.

* * *

 **{In Outpost-Omega One}**

A few days after the energon missions, the rest of the Autobots assembled in the main ops. Bulkhead, Miko, and Ironhide went on patrol around the Jasper area while Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Jazz, and Hot Rod went on energon scouting around different states. Wheeljack also came back base to see his old wrecker comrades along with other buddies that he served alongside with. What's interesting is that the white veteran wrecker is going to stay in base for a good long time since he wants to be united with some of his old friends and also help out the ever growing team which Prime didn't have a problem with. After all he is welcomed into the base with open arms. Of course, Ratchet warned the Wrecker inventor to avoid crushing his tools if he were to stay here for a long period of time which he agreed.

In the main terminal, Agent Fowler was present among the rest of the Autobots. Connecting his laptop to the main screen of the base, he gave them a report regarding M.E.C.H.

"Take a look at this." replied Agent Fowler as he went on the homepage of Google Chrome pulling up MSN news. Placing the cursor on the arrows pointing right, he went through some of the unimportant news until he stopped at the picture of the collapsed energon mine with the headline labelled "Mysterious Occurrence in the Albanian Forest."

Clicking on the link, the Special Agent then read the whole article to them out loud along with showing them a couple pictures of the devastated area. Once that was done, he then turned to the Autobots and asked,

"Care to explain what really happened?" Windblade cleared her voice box and replied to the Agent's question.

"Well when the Decepticon drones secured and transported the mined energon from the underground cave, three of Megatron's lieutenants, namely Flamewar, Slipstream, and Blitzwing, left the cave via ground bridge. Unfortunately, Blitzwing, who's an insane yet deadly Decepticon back in Cybertron, decided to bury us underneath the cave by using his blasters and fire it at the rocky ceiling. Of course, Chromia and I escaped while Ironhide decided to 'dig' his way out using his generator pads."

"Generator Pads?" asked a confused Fowler.

"Practically a gauntlet with a red button at the center. If you throw a punch at an object, the red button is pressed and a powerful explosion follows after, obliterating the object into nothing." replied Raf.

"Well that probably explains why the whole place looked like a nuclear bomb was dropped there. However, please try to minimize human attraction upon you guys. One government knowing your existence is good enough; we don't need another involved in this secret war you're currently fighting on. Though, thank Lady America the media labelled this as either a terrorist act or a failed bombing test."

"Your warning is noted Agent Fowler." remarked Optimus Prime. The Special Agent nodded before continuing on.

"And care to explain this Blitzwing guy?" Meltdown cleared his throat and explained who he was to Fowler.

"Before the Great War began on Cybertron, Blitzwing was a renowned serial killer. He'd go from one city to the next going on a murder spree. It doesn't matter if you were a mech, femme, or a sparkling. Once he'd set his optics on you, there's no escaping. To add to his already fearsome reputation, he was known to have guzzled down the spilled energon from his slain victims while laughing manically about how good it tasted. When he was captured by the authorities, everybody wanted him to be executed for him killing their loved ones and friends but the verdict was that he'd be placed in the Simfur Asylum for mental rehabilitation."

"Seems that you know this guy really well." commented Fowler.

"That is because the Simfur Asylum faculty assigned me to be the one to cure him from his insanity." said Meltdown making the others go silent minus Ratchet. After all, he interned in the same asylum his student did before he got a more steady job in one of the hospitals in Iacon. Meltdown used to work as a psychologist back in the peaceful days of Cybertron before becoming a medic in the Great War under Ratchet's guidance. The yellow medic took a deep breath before continuing on.

"However, one day, Blitzwing used his immense strength to free himself from the metallic locks that were placed around his body killing three nurses in the process and escaped the Asylum. He was never found again for the next century or two until the civil war broke out and he is already on Megatron's side."

"But that doesn't explain how he was able to have three faces that he can switch to." commented Beta.

"I heard some rumor milling around the medics that used to be held captive in one of Shockwave's labs about the mono-eyed scientist was the one responsible for Blitzwing's three split personalities. Megatron must have done some background checks on some of his soldiers in his spare time and by reading up on the Triple Changer's history, he assigned Shockwave to keep the mech from going on a killing spree. As much as I do not believe in rumors, I believe that this one may hypothesize his split personalities." said Meltdown. Fowler just ran a hand over his face from learning about this Cybertronian's history.

 **(A/N: Sorry about adding this later in the story. I should've placed the history of Blitzwing in the earlier chapters but we'll move right along.)**

"Great. We have a Cybertronian nut job in ole Bucket Head's ranks. He surely knows how to pick 'em. But enough about that, I have some bigger news to report. Recently, I sent some of the boys over to the energon mine over at the Mojave Desert thanks to Ratchet telling me here about your missions. As you know, we want to prevent M.E.C.H. from acquiring either Cybertronian bodies or technology. Unfortunately the mission ended in a failure as M.E.C.H. got away with the bodies and disappeared from sight. My guess is, they must have acquired some sort of ground bridge similar, if not the exact same, as you guys have. My fear, however, is that they are already forming humans in their ranks into Cybertronians just like the kids and Ms. Darby. If my assumptions are correct, then this war will someday get out of hand and be revealed to the public."

This caused the rest of the Autobots to nod about the agent's concern. If M.E.C.H. keeps this up, missions and battles will get harder. A three front war was something they couldn't afford. The Decepticon threat looming over Earth was taxing enough. They don't need another faction to add more problems than needed. They also agreed with Fowler's statement about M.E.C.H. revealing their presence to the world. If they do such a bold act, humankind's safety is in jeopardy. Human weapons and armor are no match against Cybertronian steel and weapons.

"Um, Agent Fowler. Sorry to break it to you but we have encountered Cybetronian M.E.C.H. forces on our energon mission." replied Beta, shocking the Agent, along with the others of the sudden news.

"You can't be serious right?" asked the Agent.

"She's not kidding there sir. Our team also encountered them as well." affirmed Elita-One making him sigh.

"By Lady Liberty this made things complicated. Were you having difficulties when you engaged them in battle?" asked Agent Fowler.

"A bit but we were able to scrap them. The Decepticons, however, were a different story. They were getting their skidplates kicked." commented Beta.

"From what I remember, Silas's group consisted of ex-military members from all branches of the army and hired mercenaries. Give them proper training along with adjustments in their new bodies and tools, they're deadlier than any 'Con. Not only that but I have a feeling that Silas will start sending his troops to kidnap other innocent bystanders and turn them into Cybertronians. Not just locally but also globally." Looking down at his watch, he knew visiting hours are over.

"Well gotta go. I have some meetings to attend to. Keep me posted on the latest update of the news concerning either the 'Cons or M.E.C.H. If there's anything you need let me know okay?" The rest of the Autobots nodded. After the Agent's visit, the others went back to whatever business they have to attend. Jack and Arcee, however, decided to go on a little date since there wasn't much Decepticon activity sprouting around the area. Plus it would help them get to know each other better in a romantic sense. The professional part is already taken care of, they just need the other side of the coin to focus on.

"So where would you like to go Smooth Operator?" asked Arcee to her boyfriend.

"Well...we can drive out somewhere around Jasper away from the base. Even though we have the ground bridge, I really don't want to use it since Ratchet would be on a rage when he figured out we used it for our dates." replied Jack making Arcee giggle. She can surely imagine Ratchet yelling at the two saying how this ground bridge is used for mission purposes, not for dating.

"Good idea. Plus I prefer the desert area around here. Maybe around our third or fourth date, we can think of going someplace around the world." Jack nodded to Arcee's point. The two continued planning their date before heading back to their quarters to rest up for tonight's main event.

* * *

 **{Night Time. Deserts of Jasper, Nevada}**

Arcee and Jack went out of the base getting ready for their date. Jack transforming into his car mode and Arcee in her bike, the two drove off towards a lone cliff where it's not far from base but also not too near. Just the right place for the two. Not really the first date he had in mind but this will do. Sitting next to each other, the couple looked up at the bright starry night admiring the beauty the sky has to offer.

"So beautiful." said the blue femme making Jack nod his head in agreement.

"But I think your beauty outmatches that of the stars up on the sky." Jack commented making his girlfriend's cheek plates blush blue.

"Oh you. You're so corny but thank you." Arcee laced her digits with Jack as they held their servos together. As the two continued to gaze towards the sky, the black and chrome mech was debating whether or not to ask where Cybertron is located. He knows this is a delicate subject to her because of the bad memories that transpired and also forced to leave her home to find another one. Steeling himself, he then asked her,

"Do you know where Cybertron could be located?"

Arcee stayed silent for a minute making Jack regret about ever asking her.

"Forget about that question. It's a stupid one and really insensitive of me- Arcee, using her free servo, placed a digit on his lips silencing him.

"I wasn't mad about it, just startled. But to answer your question I don't know since Cybertron is light years away from Earth's vantage point. Probably even a galaxy or two away." The couple didn't say anything as they let the silence reign over them. After a couple silent moments, Arcee decided to break the ice.

"What are your plans after the war Jack? I mean, when everything's done and over with?" The young black and chrome mech took a minute or two to think about before giving his answer.

"To be honest I don't know. I mean with M.E.C.H. and Megatron's Decepticon army right here on Earth I never had the time to think about post-war stuff."

"Understandable." Arcee nodded in agreement.

"For now, let's just enjoy every moment we have with each other. Sound good?"

"I completely agree with you."

The two continued to gaze in the starry night until it was time for them to return back to base. Getting up from their spot, they dusted off the dirt and transformed into their vehicle modes driving side by side back to base.

* * *

 **{The Next Day...}**

The base was bustling with activity again as usual. Ironhide, and Springer were out doing their patrol routes around Jasper. In the main terminal of the base, the rest of the Autobots looked up towards the screen where there was a Cybetronian signal flashing out in the Amazon Jungle.

"Looks like we have another visitor. Right when I was up from my recharge mode, I saw this signal pop up this morning. I don't who it is but we have to beat either M.E.C.H. or the Decepticons to it. If it is Cybertronian " commented Ratchet as he was locking in towards the signal.

"I shall assign Rafael, Elita, Miko, and Ms. Darby with me to this mission. If a Cybertronian is hurt, we need a medical officer to treat his or her wounds. Miko, if you may, please bring some explosives that Wheeljack brought in from his ship." Miko nodded and went down a level to grab the explosives. Ratchet went up to the ground bridge and locked on the set of coordinates of the signal. The pink and black femme was back in time when the portal opened up. The assigned team transformed into their alt-modes and drove off towards the bridge. Once they were no longer in sight, Ratchet closed the controls.

"I think its my turn to do some energon scouting. Want to come along?" said Arcee.

"Sure. I got nothing to do anyways." said Jack. Arcee then went over to the energon supply room where the tools, crates, and trailers are located. Emerging from the room, she handed her partner some mining tools for their scouting tools just in case they do find an untouched mine. The two went up towards the ground bridge and Ratchet typed down random coordinates into the console which activated the bridge. Before leaving the CMO told them,

"Report back to me when you find any signs of an energon mine." The two nodded and they went through the bridge. Once the two went through, he closed it and went back to his work area continuing on with whatever he was working on. As he was approaching his work area, however, Bulkhead, being the clumsy klutz, accidentally stepped on one of his tools crushing it to nothing. The energon in the medic's system boiled up and yelled his trademark line,

"Bulkhead I needed that!"

* * *

 **{Amazon Jungle, South America}**

Emerging from the ground bridge the five 'Bot team transformed from their alt-modes. Miko was the first to spot the smoke rising up in the air.

"Looks like we already have our landmark set." she said while pointing at the smoke.

"Then we must push forward to the objective. We cannot let M.E.C.H. or the Decepticons to cause any more trouble for these distressed Cybertronians." commanded Optimus.

As they were about to go in, the team tapped onto their HUDs and began to pave their way through the thick jungle. The team didn't transform into their alt-modes as it would only hinder their progress to their objective. It took a while for them to get through the trees, mud, and rivers but once they got through, they were getting closer to the crash site.

Reaching to their destination point, they spotted a crashed ship bearing the Decepticon insignia. Sparks were emitting from the ship while liquid energon dripped from the rocket boosters. Approaching closer to the ship, a small explosion shook the ground a bit causing Raf to fall on his butt. Miko ran to him and lend a helping servo which the orange and beige mech accepted. Yanking him back to his pedes, Optimus then gave his orders to the team.

"Elita-One, and I will go into the ship and investigate while the rest stay here and protect Ms. Darby in case of hostiles start to engage you. We will contact you once everything is clear."

So the Prime and femme commander went in the Decepticon ship while the kids stayed closed to Ms. Darby, blasters at the ready. For a while nobody said a single word as the sounds of animals and the howling wind dominated the atmosphere. Although there weren't any enemy forces showing up, Miko and Raf kept their optics sharp.

"You think those 'Cons or M.E.C.H. creeps are setting up an ambush?" asked Miko.

"I have no clue. But it could be the case. Stay sharp."

"No need to tell me twice. I can take them out any time of the day." replied Miko making the young genius roll his optics at her. Unknown to the Autobot team, three squads of Cybertronian M.E.C.H. soldiers were hiding behind the trees using their cloaking systems observing them.

"Sir, Optimus and his companion are separated leaving the other three out in the open. One is a nurse while the other two are fighters." reported the M.E.C.H. operative.

"Time to take them out." The M.E.C.H. leader then pulled out a flare and loaded it into his blaster. Aiming it up in the air, he fired it signalling the other operatives to spring into action. They sprang up from their positions and began to engage the Autobot trio. Miko, Raf, and June were caught by surprise but got their bearings back and took cover behind some of the metal wreckage.

"Crud we just got ambushed!" exclaimed Miko as she ducked behind her cover.

"We can't let those guys get any closer to the ship! We have to stand our ground! Optimus, this is Hard Drive. We just got ambushed by M.E.C.H. soldiers and in need of some immediate assistance over." Raf ducked behind some cover as the suppressing fire was too much to handle.

"I read you young friend. Do not fear, however, we found an ally." replied Optimus through the comms.

"Friend?" asked a confused Raf as he dodged some energon bolts and returned fire taking down two or three M.E.C.H. soldiers from their defensive positions. The only reply that he ever got was a resounding roar and thudding noises. Looking to the main body of the wrecked ship, he saw , Optimus and Elita-One run from the ship and meet up with them following by a large metallic T-Rex behind them. It has a yellow, red, and black color scheme while it has menacing yellow looking eyes. He easily towers both Optimus and Megatron and is probably the biggest Cybertronian the kids and the nurse has ever seen in their entire lives. The young genius then looked to the chassis of the robot-looking dinosaur to see the Autobot symbol plastered on it.

So this must be the friend that Optimus was talking about. Glad he's on their side instead of the Decepticons. If he was, they would have a problem taking that Dinosaur down.

Both sides didn't say a word as they marveled at the sight before them. Miko, Raf, and June were in awe as they never knew Cybertronian Dinosaurs would exist. However, Ratchet's words came back to them and realized this must be the Dinobots he was talking about.

"Do you think those are the Dinobot Ratchet was talking about?" asked Raf.

"I believe so." said June.

"Whoa. That's so amazing..." Miko was at a loss for words as she continued to marvel at the sight before her. The M.E.C.H. soldiers, however, weren't sharing the same sentiments as the Autobots.

"What the hell is that thing?!" yelled one operative.

"Who the fuck cares?! Blast it so that we can take it back to Silas for him to use in his lab!" yelled a second one as the rest aimed their blasters at T-Rex and began to fire. The energon bolts harmlessly flew off from his armor. The Dinobot snarled at the soldiers when he heard the word "lab" being said from the soldier. Enraged, he swiped his long tail right at them with sheer force causing some of the soldiers to be ripped in half.

"You no take Grimlock to lab! Me Grimlock will slag you all!" The Autobot named Grimlock gave out a roar and then demolished the soldiers to bits and pieces. He took them off in droves as he either stomped on them or crushed them in half using his metallic teeth. One of them foolishly tried to climb on him, only to be shrugged off and stomped on. The M.E.C.H. operatives saw their numbers drastically reducing so they called in a ground bridge. A few minutes later, they saw the bridge open up behind them and they hastily dashed off to it not wanting to be the next one to be the Dinosaur's meal.

Once the M.E.C.H. soldiers retreated, Grimlock eased up and relaxed. June, Raf, and Miko went up to the T-Rex, albeit cautiously since they just witnessed what he can easily do if he was enraged. Optimus, noticing their fears, calmed them down.

"Do not fear him for he is an old friend that served beside us during the Great War of Cybertron. Meet Grimlock, leader of the of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force."

"Nice to meet you Grimlock. Codename's Hard Drive but my real name is Raf." said the beige and orange mech. This confused the Dinobot as he was sure that a Cybertronian can't have more than one designation.

"Me Grimlock don't understand why tiny Autobot has two names."

"It's a long story Grimlock. We'll have to tell you when we're all back in base. Now hold still so that I can scan you properly to see if you have any sort of damages be it major or minor. My name is June but my new codename is First Aid." said the medic making the Dinobot nod. But before he can let June get near him, he transformed from his T-Rex form back to his robot form. Even in his robot form, he easily towers over Optimus Prime and some of the larger Autobots back in base. Once he was got out of his dinosaur alt-mode, June began her medical scans. While she was doing her medic duties, Miko being Miko, couldn't contain her excitement as she bombarded the newly arrived Autobot with questions.

"What else can you do big guy? Can you breath fire?! Are there any 'Con Dinosaurs out there in Cybertron that you fought? Did you have a rival that matches you in strength? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" Poor Grimlock couldn't even remember her first questions as she was talking in a fast pace. The only thing he could say was,

"Grimlock don't understand what excited femme is asking me." This caused the others to laugh at his response while Prime smiled a bit and Miko pouting at them. Once everybody settled down, Raf couldn't help but share the same curiosity as Miko did.

"Don't worry Grimlock. Solarflare, or rather Miko is like that. You'll get used to it. Anyways, I heard you were the leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. Could there be a possibility that you're not the only one in your unit that is a Dinobt?" asked Raf.

"Little 'Bot is correct. Me Grimlock not only Dinobot in the group. Swoop, Snarl, and Slug also like me as well."

"Where could they be at?" asked Miko.

"Me Grimlock don't know. Me is separated from them after Decepticons shot down our ship. I boarded this one after Decepticons picked me pod up from space." said Grimlock.

"Do not worry Grimlock. I am sure that your comrades are safe. We must have faith in Primus that they are." Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder plate making the big Cybertronian nod in agreement with him. After June was done with the medical scans, she then reported to Optimus.

"Aside from some dents and armor gashes, systems are functional and energon levels are normal. Nothing but a good stasis and recharge mode should be able to let his internal systems patch up the injuries he sustained."

"Thank you First Aid." Then tapping to his comms, he contacted Ratchet.

"Ratchet, mission is a success. Requesting a ground bridge over."

"Roger that. One coming up." The team waited for a few minutes until the bridge showed up. Miko rigged the crash site with Wheeljack's explosives, setting up the timer. Once she double checked everything, she then went through the bridge with the rest of the team.

Arriving in the confines of their base, the tech genius asked the Wrecker Cadet,

"You sure those bombs did the job?"

"Pretty sure. I mean I doubled checked them and I was the one that primed them. So they should work just fine. Don't worry your little head about it buddy." Miko reassured him with a pat on the head. Raf just sighed in defeat but nonetheless accepted her statement.

"Anyways let's see how the big guy is doing in the base." said Miko. The two young Cybertronians went in the main terminal, only to hear Ratchet yelling his processor off towards the new visitor.

"Frag it all! One problem is enough! I don't need another home destroyer in the base! Primus, I'll have a spark attack one of these stellar cycles." Optimus came up to the medic and just placed a comforting servo on his shoulder plate.

"Calm down old friend. I am sure Grimlock does not mean any harm Ratchet. I understand that you are furious about your tools being destroyed hindering the completion progress of you work but we should be welcoming an old ally with us." Ratchet just gave a defeated sigh since Optimus is right after all. He shouldn't be going off on a rant towards welcoming a new soldier on board.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about yelling at you Grimlock."

"Me sorry about destroying your tools Ratchy." said the huge Cybertronian making Ratchet nod at his apology but he didn't like the part about him being called Ratchy. Then, the screen popped up Arcee's photo with a frequency bar next to it.

"Ratchet this is Arcee. We just hit an untouched energon mine and by Primus it's a gold mine. I placed the coordinates of the mine to base and requesting some 'Bots to help with the transport of the mined energon over." reported Arcee.

"Roger that. A team will be coming over to you in a few minutes. Ratchet out." He then looked over to the group of Autobots, eyeing who's not tired to help out with Arcee and Jack.

"So who's up?"

"Myself, Chromia and Meltdown will help them out. The mine's untouched so we don't need to worry about Decepticon or M.E.C.H. forces coming in over and light up the place." replied Ironhide as he went to the supply room to get out the trailer along with a couple crates. While he was doing that, the white and orange mech went up towards the ground bridge and jotted the coordinates Arcee and Jack are currently in. Finishing typing the coordinates, he saw the red mech in his truck alt-mode connected with the trailer. The trio went through the bridge with Ironhide coming in last behind them.

Closing the bridge, the rest of the Autobots went back to their quarters while Ratchet began repairing his tools while Optimus worked on decoding the Iacon database for the relics scattered around the Earth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you guys for being patient with me. I really hope you guys would forgive me with the chapter upload delays. Also don't forget that if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters such as twists or ideas, let me know either in the comments or private messaging.**

 **As always, I'll see you guys next time on the next chapter. Peace!**


	9. AN: Word from the Author

**A/N:**

 **Word from the Author.**

 **Sorry to do this guys. As much as I want to continue working on this fanfic, I don't think I'll have time complete it. I was busy with work and I haven't had a lot of time with the fanfic. I was also busy with my school work and studying for finals since it was the end of the semester. If it isn't really an excuse then I don't know what is. I understand if you guys want to hate me and post negative reviews about me not being able to finish it like the others.**

 **Once again I am sorry to not be able to fulfill your obligations and as such I take full responsibility on my part as an author for not fulfilling that promise.**

 **However, I do have one thing to say! This story is up for adoption! If you guys want to send me a message saying about adopting this story then go right ahead! I give you my full consent on this. If you think you can tweak it better or tell the storyline better, then by all means go right ahead. But first, send me a message about adopting this and tell me the link in which I can find it so that I can read it on how you can easily mold this into. I can tell that whoever adopts this can easily do a better job than I can at telling the story.**

 **Until then folks, have a good life.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Giriko-99.**


	10. Second AN notice

**A/N:**

 **Hello everybody. This is Giriko-99 here. And as many of you are aware, I placed my TFP story up for adoption. Now you may be wondering who it is that adopted the story. Well the answer that folks are two authors. The first person is named james2ds3 and the second person is LegionnaireBlaze.**

 **Now normally I'd give it to one person but they were the ones that were displaying a key interest in adopting the story. So I decided to give them a chance in doing so. So if you want to see their version of my story, you can type their names on Google.**

 **This is Giriko-99 signing out.**


	11. Third AN Notice

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys this is Giriko-99. I'm just going to post up a little notice for adopting the series. Those two who have taken a key interest in finishing where I left off aren't doing a very fantastic job in it. One doesn't even exist. They're barely even posting it so I'm going to post this up once again for adoption.**

 **If anybody here has a keen interest in adopting it, send me a PM and I'll respond to you as soon as I can.**

 **This is Giriko-99 signing off.**


End file.
